Like A Dream Within A Dream
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Pandora Hearts one-shots, about Oz and co. Pairings with Oz, like GilbertXOz, AliceXOz, OCXOz. Yes, I accept requests! Be warned for: BoyXboy, or just simple GirlXboy. lemons, fluff, angst, hurt/comfort... for people who have an request feel free to and suprise me!
1. LADWAD 1 A drunk Gil, a bad timing

**This will be One-shots, about Oz mostly! Because I love Oz! So this will be: Only Oz, or Oz with any character. Like GilbertXOz, RavenXOz(You'll find out when you read), BreakXOz, AliceXOz, EchoXOz… but probably mostly GilbertXOz because I love these two together!**

**I don't know if FanFiction still allows it… but be warned for: Strong language, fluff, lemon, rape (yes, yes ^^) drama, etc… **

**I don't own Pandora Hearts! **

LADWAD 1: A drunk Gil, a bad timing… (Pairing: GilbertXOz. Warning: Rape (Well he's going to like it anyways), Lemon… don't like, don't read. NO bad reviews!)

It was one of these times that Oscar wanted them to do something dangerous. With Oz almost losing his head because Alice had gotten crazy with her scythe. When Gilbert almost shot her in the head because she almost killed Oz. It was when they were finally safe and sound that Oscar decided to have a little party. But Oscar's parties always had alcohol in it. And it seemed like Oz and Break were the only one that noticed this… as they watched how Sharon got in her queen modus. Oscar sleeping on the ground, Alice trying to strip while a maid tried to stop her and Gilbert just looking with glassy eyes at something in the corner of their room. They were just talking, talking about what happened when Oscar wanted them to enter Latowidge academy again. There Alice met Elliot and Leo, she got extremely pissed because… yeah that wasn't really smart, placing two people with a short temper together. Then a chain came, nobody knew from where. All they knew was that it contained a memory of Alice. So Alice fought with it, at the end she felt and had almost killed Oz with her scythe. Luckily Elliot pushed him away right on time. Everyone was happy that they were still alive. Well sort off…

"Well it's good that pandora's precious key didn't got hurt," Break said, taking a sip from his wine. Oz nodded, he was really envious that Break couldn't get drunk. He himself knew when he had to stop… that why he was drinking a glass of water now. But even he knew he could get drunk… if he drank to much that was. But he didn't want to… if Break would see him drunk… ugh he didn't want to think about what could happen. It meant that the clown had something to tease him about. "Well it's getting late, I think it's better for little Alice-kun to go to bed." Break said. "Do you want to do it, Oz-kun?"

"Yeah, s'good…" Oz mumbled, he yawned.

"That's good!" Break laughed and by that Oz knew that Break wouldn't have helped Alice with getting to bed even if Oz said 'no'. That sick bastard… Oz sighed and helped Alice stand up. He gave her a piggy-back to her room. The girl mumbled some things that he couldn't understand. "Alice you shouldn't drink so much…." He sighed.

"Sjhutsh-uljb!" she mumbled, she meant 'shut-up'.

Oz chuckled, he entered her room and lay her on the bed. Removing her shoe's and then covering her small body with the warm blanket. "Good night, Alice."

She groaned and Oz left, smiling at how cute she was. He walked to his own room, yawing again. "I'm tired…" he mumbled and opened his door. But someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Wha…" he turned around and sighed. "Gil, you made me scared." He mumbled. Looking up in the drunk eyes of his friend. The man said nothing, just pulled him in an awkward hug. Oz looked wide eyed at the window behind Gilbert. "G…Gil?" he asked, face red.

"W…what's so special… about that…st…stupid rabbit?" a drunken Gilbert asked.

"Gil you're drunk…" Oz sighed trying to release himself from Gilbert's tight grip but Gilbert didn't let go, making Oz groan out of discomfort. "Gil you're hurting me…" he whispered.

"You're always… thinking about that… girl…" he whispered. "And you never see… me… I… I love you!"

"Yeah I love you too, you're my best fr…" he didn't had the time to finish with talking as Gilbert pressed their lips together, again Oz looked wide eyed at Gilbert. Then around the hallway… looking for someone that could see them. He pushed Gilbert away… well he tried but Gilbert was stronger. It was when Gilbert pulled back to catch his breath that Oz… "Gil you… what…Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"B…but you said you loved me…"

'Yeah and I wanted to say as a friend!' Oz though but somehow couldn't find the courage to tell him this, Gil kissed him… he loved him in another way then he though. Before he could say anything Gilbert pushed him in the room and the door felt with a silent 'clic' shut. "You…need…sleep!" Gilbert mumbled. Oz sighed… this was something they needed to discuss about later… Gilbert with his stupid drunken head tripped. So that Oz felt on the bed, his face first. "Ugh Gil…" he mumbled and turned around, only to see that Gilbert also had felt on the bed. Laying on top of the boy. Oz looked with big eyes at Gilbert… his cheeks reddened by the sight of that. It was silent for a while… both looking each others in the eyes. But while you could see shame, shock and something else in Oz's eyes. The only thing you saw in Gilbert's eyes was lust. He wanted the boy… Oh so the other thing in Oz's eyes was 'scared'. He was scared for what Gilbert was going to do. "…Gil…" he whispered. Again… he felt lips pressed on his… they tasted like cigarettes and wine… Gilbert pushed his tongue in Oz's mouth, making Oz groan in the kiss as he felt how Gilbert's tongue dancing around his own tongue. It was then that he realized he had responded to the kiss. He broke the kiss and faced the pillows on his bed. 'Shit, shit what am I doing?' he cursed himself. He glanced at Gilbert… his friend leaned forward and licked Oz's earlobe… then biting on it. "Ah Gil!" Oz moaned softly. Shit, now he did it again! "S…stop this!" he protested though somehow it sounded not like he wanted him to stop. Man he must be a real masochist for liking something like this. "G..Gil…" he stuttered as he felt Gilbert lick his neck, he sucked on a spot, then licking it again… and then Oz felt his teeth in his flesh. Again the young Vesallius groaned, embarrassed that he had let go of such an awkward sound. "Gil stop this! That's an orde…ah…Gil!" he screamed. Gilbert's hand had found something in the boy's short. Teasing it with soft touches. And Oz blushed even hared when he realized he had gotten hard by it. "Gi…Gil…Don't do… ah… stop…" he whined. He felt hot and his skin was sensitive to every touch Gilbert was giving him. But this was wrong! Gilbert was his friend, a Nightray, a male! This was wrong… and how hard Oz tried to protest he couldn't help but also enjoy what was happening. "Stop Gil!" Oz screamed and tried to push him away, but then he saw the hurt in his friends eyes. 'Shit, shit, shit…' Oz screamed inside. "Gil… I…" again, Gilbert shut him up with his lips as his hand was still teasing Oz's member. He had already removed Oz's shoes, socks and shorts. Why hadn't he noticed it? 'Because I'm fucking enjoying this!' Gilbert started to remove Oz's tie and then his sleeveless jacket. "Gil… please…" Oz pleaded. Not knowing what he should do… he touched Gilbert's cheek. Was he enjoying this? He didn't knew… But didn't Gilbert kind of deserved this? After waiting for all these years… didn't Gilbert kind off… but he was scared. Scared of what would happen after this?

Gilbert removed his boxers, and Oz didn't protested anymore. He didn't knew it anymore… couldn't fight back anymore. Gilbert had waited for ten years for him… Gilbert would do everything for him. So if this was what Gilbert wanted… he saw Gilbert holding his hand for Oz's mouth, saying something about sucking them and Oz did, he licked them, sucked on them. He didn't care anymore. He let his head rest on the soft pillows as Gilbert pulled his fingers back and pushed them in his entrance… he closed his eyes. 'Please hurry up… it hurts…' he though as he felt the tears in his eyes. Though it hurt… he couldn't deny that he also felt some pleasure. That was until he felt Gilbert's hard member inside him and he screamed out of pain. Tears rolling over his cheeks. "It hurts! Gil!"

"It'll get better soon," Gilbert promised and kissed Oz on the lips. Then kissed the salty tears on Oz's cheeks. He started to stroke Oz's member again so that Oz would forget about the pain… it was then that he hit Oz's prostate. This time when Oz screamed it wasn't because of the pain but because of the pleasure. "AH Gil!" he screamed. To the boy's shame, he came all over his own stomach and not a second later felt Gilbert releasing inside him. The man collapsed next to Oz and wrapped his arms around Oz's small body.

"You're okay?" Gilbert asked with his drunk head. Oz nodded and smiled even though his tears at Gilbert. "I…I'm fine… that was great, Gil…" he lied. Gilbert mumbled something and hen felt asleep. Something Oz had been waiting for… he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and then he locked it. He turned on the lights and walked to the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror… "Oh god…" he mumbled. He looked like a mess… tears still rolling over his cheeks. He couldn't stop them… he saw the red dark spot on his neck on a place were it was difficult to hide it. "Dammit…" he whimpered as he felt the pain in his lower back. He walked at the shower, stepping inside the small cabinet and closing the glass door. Letting the hot water fall on his body as he sat down and curled up in a ball. Letting the tears and the hot water roll over his face. "Stupid drunk Gil…" he mumbled.

Xxxx

Oz had slept on the couch that night, not daring to lay next to Gilbert. Even though it was his room. He had woken up early in the morning, like always. Washed himself, got dressed and then wrote a small note for his sleeping servant. Then left the room. Walking hurt… but he still tried to hide it. Yeah and just at that moment Alice had to jump on him, so that he felt backwards right on his… his damn… "Auch…" he whimpered.

"Good morning Oz!" Alice shouted happily. Even though she had been drunk the day before she looked like she was better. "I slept well last night, thanks to my servant that…" she was praising Oz. something she didn't do that much… "Oi Oz, are you listening?" she asked getting a little annoyed that Oz looked like he hadn't heard her. The boy only nodded, he didn't want to move. He didn't want to stand up… 'Just let me sit like this…' he though. "Come on, give your hand. I'll help you up." She said and reached her hand out to Oz, knowing something was going on. Oz nodded again, he accepted her hand and let her help him with standing up. "Thanks Alice…" he mumbled.

"Something's wrong? What happened?"

"N… nothing!" He smiled at her, Alice frowned but didn't ask him for further information. They walked in silence to the dinning room were Sharon and Break were already waiting. The clown looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Oz, only at Oz… the boy flinched. This wasn't one of Break's creepy smiles. It was different… 'He knows, he knows! He knows for crying out loud!' Oz screamed inside his head. He sat down next to Alice, as far away as possible from Break.

"Good morning," he said and faked a smile.

"Good morning, Oz-kun~" Break sang, he lay the paper down on the table and gave the boy a piece of candy. Oz looked at it… "What is this… for?"

"Today you have a day off, have some fun with Alice. Don't hurt yourself." Break said with that odd smile, then picked his newspaper up again and read.

Alice and Sharon noticed Oz looking wide eyed at Break, they wanted to ask what was wrong. Break and Oz were hiding something. Oz gasped for air… 'He knows!' Break had heard him! Fuck how could I have been so stupid? Of course Break knows!' He and oz were the only one that weren't drunk and still awake. Break had heard his screams!

"Well I want to excuse myself for my un-lady like behavior yesterday," Sharon sighed.

"Ah no, it's okay… Sharon-chan." Oz faked a smile at her. He unwrapped the candy and ate it. It tasted like watermelons… The door of the dinning room opened and they saw Gilbert entering the room.

"Ah Gilbert-kun, good morning. Slept well in Oz's ro…"

"Come with me," Gilbert interrupted Break. He walked to Oz and grabbed his arm, not noticing that the boy whimpered softly by the sudden movement. Gilbert dragged him out the room and closed the door behind their backs so that they couldn't their conversation. "What… what…" Gilbert started.  
"I left you a note," Oz interrupted him, his hands behind his back as he looked around the hallway. Everything was better then looking Gilbert in the eyes. "I told you I went to the dinning room. Were you worried?"

"No… it's just… Oz what happened yesterday?"

This made Oz blink in surprise, he frowned and this time his eyes met these of Gilbert's. "You…you don't remember?" he whispered shocked. His eyes wide open… 'Gil doesn't remember…'

"If I knew, then why would I ask you? Oz did I do or say something yesterday?" it was then that he noticed the red spot on Oz's neck. "What's that…?"

Oz took a step back, he covered it with his hand. "N..nothing!" he stuttered. "And about yesterday, in your drunk head you mistook your room with mine… so felt asleep in my bed. That's okay, I slept on the couch." He tried to laugh, but Gilbert could see it was fake.

"Oz… what… what about the blood?"

"Blood?" Oz repeated… ah right. Oz had seen it went he had taken an shower… the things that came out of his… he blushed by only thinking about it. Of course… "You had a bloody nose… but no worries! As your master, I helped you with it. Jeez, Gil you're so useless you know that and you kept crying." He laughed, it was fake and hollow. Gilbert heard that, he grabbed gently Oz's hand and pulled it away from the boy's neck. "Let me see that…"

"Let you see what?" Oz tried to chuckle, "Oh you mean that… nothing I think a bug bit me."

"A bug?"

Oz nodded, "Nasty things. I don't like them," Oz shook his head. "No I actually don't like them! But it's fine, only a few days and it's gone." He turned around and walked to the door.

"Why do you walk like that?"

"H…How do you mean?" Oz asked.

"Well…" Gilbert had to hold an chuckle. "Like an piquing…" he coughed, trying to hide the fact that he though it was funny. Oz blushed when he said that. Angry he turned around, glaring at Gilbert. "What? It's your fault that I am like this!" He shouted angry. "You with your stupid drunken head!" he sighed frustrated… no he had to calm down, it wasn't Gilbert's fault for falling in love with him. Though love hurt!

"Oz what do you mean? What did I…"

"Shut-up!" He needed to think, needed time for his own. Shit, shit! This wasn't going like he wanted. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he shouted. The others had heard it and opened the door, to see what was going on. But Oz didn't care. He turned around and walked away, as fast as his injury could handle it. He didn't knew were to…his room… no then he would only remember what happened. But were else could he hide? That place had been his sanctuary… so maybe that was the reason why he found himself in his room, with the key of his door in his hands wile the door was locked. He sighed… 'I hate you! I hate you!' he didn't want to say that… then why did he? He didn't knew… he was so angry at that moment and he knew that wasn't like him. That wasn't his character at all! Then why did he do that? He sobbed… nobody was here… nobody could hear him. "Gil… you stupid idiot…" he whimpered. "I… love you, you stupid idiot!" he sobbed as he lay down on the ground and let the tears just fall. "I love you…"

Xxxx

A knock on the door woke the Vesallius boy up, he groaned and sat slowly up. "Who…?" he mumbled still sleepy. He glanced outside and to his surprise he saw that it was already dark.

"Oz, are you alright? Can we talk?" he heard Gilbert ask. Oz could hear he was worried… Oz sighed. He stood up and opened the door. His eyes on the ground, he felt that he was blushing and gestured Gilbert to enter. The raven haired man did that. He walked to the bed, pulling some sheets away so Oz could see the spots that had turned a sort of red brown… "Oh…" Oz mumbled. He didn't really care, even though the sheets were dirty… all he wanted was to lay down. Close his eyes and forget about everything. "Oz what is this?"  
"Blood… I guess…" he mumbled walking to the bed. He lay down. Ignoring Gilbert, he tried to pull the blanket that Gilbert was holding over his head but Gilbert was stronger. "Oz what happened?"

"Like I said before…"

"Don't lie to me, that spot on your neck… is it …"

"You did it…"

Gilbert looked wide eyed at Oz, his mouth slightly open. "I…w…what?"

Oz turned around, he opened his eyes looking him straight in the eyes. "You heard me, you did it. I never though you could act like that…" he started. He felt that Gilbert sat on the bed and saw the shock in his eyes.

"Then the blood… and you walking so funny…"

"It's all your fault~" Oz hummed. "But because of the alcohol you don't seem t remember. Maybe that's good… well I don't like you when you're drunk. You didn't even stop when I told you to…"

"Oz…I'm sorry…I… Oh god…"

"I know you would feel sorry, you didn't want this to happen, am I right?" Oz sat up and lay a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Gilbert, that wasn't you… I know that. You wanted to do it slow, wanted me to get used to you… am I right? You wanted to wait for the right moment…."

"Oz I…"

"No it's okay, I forgive you." Oz smiled at him. "And…" he blushed. "I like you too… but not when you're drunk!"

This made Gilbert look at him surprised… "You what?"

"You heard me! Don't let me repeat it!" Oz said, he leaned forward. "Now…kiss me…" he whispered.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all?" Oz shook his head. "But if you're not going to kiss me, then you'll can go… actually I'm tired and…" he was interrupted by lips pressed on his. Oz smiled… "Let's do it slow, this time? Okay, mister Gilbert?" Oz chuckled.

"I like that…"

Oz nodded… "I know that…"

Xxxx

**Stupid ending! No I don't hate Gilbert… well now that I read retrace 74…(SPOILER) *Cough, cough* Gilbert you bastard! I wont forgive you for kill…killing… Oz! Dx No Oz don't die! But I think Oz isn't dead… probably badly injured. Break ran after Gilbert, right? He said that it wasn't good if Gilbert ran to Oz in the state he was, and wanted to stop him. To bad he was to late, well I think that he's going to save Oz. He'll bring him back to the Rainsworth mansion with Alice and maybe also Echo… though I don't really know. Oz will probably only feel horrible for what he did… he'll tell Alice what he saw. Jack keeps talking to him inside his mind. Gilbert will feel horrible for what he did… well that's what I think. I hope Oz isn't going to die, he's my favorite character in Pandora Hearts. **

**It's funny, now that I read the newest chapter I want to read the manga again and watch the anime, if you pay enough attention you can see signs that Oz's indeed remember thinks from what happened in the past. That probably also the reason why he trusts Alice form the moment he see's her. She gives him a familiar feeling. I just feel really bad for him… TT^TT Well please review and tell me what you think, this is something I like to discuss about. **


	2. LADWAD 2 Away from me

**I don't own Pandora Hearts, only my sick brain were I create this fanfictions. ^^ err… Oh and this is made while listening at the song: 'Away from me by Evanence' which I don't own either… **

LADWAD 2: Away from me (Pairing AliceXOz)

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take it's toll.  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds.  
But, oh god I feel I've been lied to lost all faith in  
the things I have achieved.  
And I… _

He always wore that smiling mask, she didn't knew why. But sometimes she though her friends were idiots for not noticing it. That smiling mask… the lies he told them. Was that really him? No, Alice knew something was wrong with him. Like she had to save him from the lies he had made… she had to take him away from himself. She had to save him from himself. But how could she do that? He would only laugh as she asked him something… not once did he cry. Was it his pride? Was it because of that? She didn't knew… "Oz…"

_I've been woken now to find myself,  
In the shadows of all I have created,  
I'm longing to be lost in you.  
(Away from the place I have I made)  
Won't you take me away from me?_

Oz lived in another world sometimes, she though. He would gaze in space and his thoughts would be far away. In a world were she couldn't reach him. "The sky is beautiful…" he had said to her when she had asked what he was thinking. From all things he could've had though about he was thinking about the 'sky'. She didn't knew if she should be angry because of that or… she tried to cheer him up. But he wasn't in the mood. "Shut-up!" she had said as he tried to push her away. And he hadn't moved… he kept quiet as she tasted the blood of his ear. _That Elliot person was death… _

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins.  
I look to myself, but my own heart hasn't changed.  
I can't go on like this.  
I loathe all I've become. _

He had an nightmare… Alice had woken up by the sounds of his screams. She had jumped of her bed and ran to his room, there she saw seaweed head with her onee-chan and that stupid clown. They didn't knew what they had to do. Oz was screaming and tears were rolling over his cheeks. He kept turning around in his bed and Gilbert tried to wake him up… whispering soft words. But nothing helped, he only slapped his hands away. Alice had ran to his bed, she had grabbed both of his shoulders. "Oz, snap out of it! It's only a dream!" she had shouted and then Oz opened his eyes. Tears had stopped and he looked wide eyed at her. He didn't want them to see him like that and she knew that. But Alice saw that he was scared… she wiped his tears away. "It's okay, it's okay…" she had sighed and pulled him in an hug. Petting his back softly and gesturing at the others that they had to leave. While Oz kept sobbing… for once he didn't care that she was there. She had stayed the whole night at his side… first he had cried, then when had calmed down a little they had talked. He had told her about his dream…

_I've been woken now to find myself,  
In the shadows of all I have created,  
I'm longing to be lost in you.  
(Away from the place I have I made)  
Won't you take me away from me?_

He had dreamt about his father, he told her. His sister had ran to his father. Hugging him and giving hi presents while Oz stood a few meters away. He had to watch how she was giggling by something that his father had said… but then he realized something… he wasn't really there. It was another world were he didn't exist. His sister had looked so happy… his father too… his mother was still alive. Gilbert lived with the Nightrays and he looked happy. Break and Sharon still worked for Pandora… they also had fun. But Alice… because he wasn't there… she couldn't leave the abyss and had to fight thousands of chains. But her power became weaker and weaker because she didn't have an contractor. And then Pandora found an contractor for her… but he was mean and kept hurting her. He didn't want her to get hurt… so he didn't knew why… but he managed to talk to her and then she kept saying mean things to him saying that she didn't need his help, he was filthy. He had to stay from her…. He was an monster.

"It was an dream… everything is alright. I don't think you're an monster…" she whispered with a small frown on her face. She didn't like to see him in pain. Oz had chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know that… it's childish… I'm such an idiot…" he had said. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Alice."

"It's alright. I wasn't sleepy at all…" she said but right then she had to yawn. Cursing behind her breath because Oz had seen it. He had laughed softly and hugged her again. "O…Oz!" she had blushed.

"Alice is so warm…" he whispered. "You're different then the Alice in my dream… I like this Alice more." He whispered and Alice knew he had fallen asleep. "Jeez, you useless servant." She had mumbled and helped him with laying down again. Then had lay down next to him.

_I've woken now to find myself,  
In the shadows of all I have created.  
I'm longing to be lost in you. _

The next morning she had woken up because of the sun that had risen up high in the sky, and a ray of light that shined through the gap in the curtains just happened to shin on her eyes. It had irritated her and she also felt something… weird. Two arms wrapped around her waist and she lay on someone's chest. she had opened her eyes and saw that that person was Oz. he was still asleep… normally he would wake up before her… guess his nightmare had made him tired. But she didn't mind… waking up like this. It was rather nice…

_I'm woken now to find myself,  
I'm lost in the shadows of my own.  
I'm longing to be lost in you._

They had walked together to dinning room, holding hands like some love couple. But actually it was because Oz didn't want to see the others and she had to drag him to the dinning room. Without knocking she entered the room and walked to the big table. There she sat down with Oz next to her.  
"Everything alright now, Oz-sama?" Sharon asked worried. She had almost burst out in tears on her own when he had seen the state Oz was in and that she couldn't help him. Even Gilbert who was always beside Oz couldn't help it. It was Alice who had helped him.

"Y..yeah I'm alright, sorry for making you all worry…" Oz apologized.

"No we don't mind, Oz-sama. You couldn't help it that you have a nightmare." Sharon said.

"Ah but.. I woke everyone up… and…"

Alice rolled her eyes, she grabbed Oz's tie. To everyone's surprise and pressed her lips on his… Oz looked wide eyed at her. He felt that he was blushing… everyone could see them! But actually he didn't mind. He couldn't think… all he knew was that her lips felt great on his and that he also closed his eyes and kissed her back. Ignoring Sharon's surprised gasp, a stoned Gilbert and Break and Emily's snickers. When Alice finally broke their, both out of breath… "You're hurting my ears, useless manservant." She whispered and then started to eat her meat. Like nothing happened… Oz didn't mind though, he also started to eat with a real smile on his lips this time.

_Away from me… _

**The end, Yeah I like Oz with everyone actually. ALiceXOz are so cute together! Can't help it. ^^ Hope you like it! See you in the next chapters. **


	3. LADWAD 3 candy demon

**Don't own Pandora Hearts, only my sick brains were I create these sick fanfictions.**

LADWAD 3: Candy demon (Pairing: BreakXOz, warnings: I warned you in the beginning what all these one-shots could contain.)

He was bored, you could see that. These bright emerald eyes were gazing outside the window. His head rested on the palms of his hand and he looked like he could fall asleep at every moment. Gilbert was gone to the market, Sharon and Alice were gone for some 'girls' time and Break was… reading the newspapers. Why of all the times that he can read an newspaper had he to do it now? This was pissing him off… nonetheless.

He sighed and lay his head down on the table, he smelled the sweets that Break had. Pie, cake, candy, strawberries etc … all of these things. But Break was too busy with reading so only ate a few of them. But by hearing the sigh, the clown indeed looked up. "Oz-kun, what's wrong?" he asked. He sounded like he wasn't in the mood. Well Break looked like he was extremely pissed. Why? Did something happened? Break who always smiled…

"Nothing… just a little bored." Oz sighed.

"Then do something, you're annoying~" he sang with an smile that let Oz see how annoyed he was. The boy gulped. But he was curious…. He didn't see an annoyed Break everyday. "So…" Oz started.

Break didn't look up from his newspaper, he unwrapped an candy and ate it. "So…" the clown repeated.  
"What's wrong?" Oz asked.

The clown looked up, clearly more irritated. "Heh?"

"Well this is the first time that I see an annoyed Break, this makes me curious… what happened?"

"Brats should do things that brats like and stop asking annoying questions." Break answered.

"Break…?" Oz leaned forward, placing one hand on the table while the other rested on his lap. Now… Break glanced his hand for a second. Then at Oz. "Come on, tell me." He leaned a little more forward and again Break glanced at that hand were Oz was leaning on. Just a little more and… yes. The tablecloth slipped away. With Oz falling forwards on the ground, followed by everything that was standing on the table, including Break's sweets. The albino watched in silence at the scene, he heard Oz's surprised scream. Saw how some sweets landed on top of him… his hair all sticky from the sweets and his clothes covered in dirt. It was then that clown finally burst out in laughter and forgot about what had made him so irritated. "Oz-kun, you're such an idiot!" he laughed.

Oz pouted by heard that. He looked at the sweets all over his body and sighed. "Now I'm all dirty…" he mumbled. Break stopped with laughing… he looked at Oz. a weird look in his eyes. He stood up from his chair and leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches away from Oz. the boy flinched by that… he felt Break's finger touch his cheek and not a second later the clown licked that finger clean. "Hmm, not bad…" he whispered.

"B…Break…" Oz stuttered surprised. A blush appearing on his cheeks. He saw how Break leaned a little more forward and then closed the space between them. Lips were pressed on his… and Oz could only watch with eyes wide open at the clown's closed eye. That clown licked his lips and the teen didn't knew why… he felt drunk… but he opened his mouth. Feeling how Break's tongue went inside his mouth… a soft moan escaped his lips. Break broke the kiss and smiled at Oz. "My, my Oz-kun. If you wanted to do this thins you could have just asked me this, you didn't have to do all this." And he gestured at the sweets. Oz blushed by that… "I… actually…"

Break chuckled softly, he kissed Oz's check. Tasting the sweet chocolate. Yes, this could be fun. He grinned and licked the boy's neck. Oz felt that he blushed even harder by that. "B…Break!" he gasped. A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt Break's leg rubbing against his crotch.

Break snicker by that, he wanted to look at his handwork but the boy surprised the clown by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in another kiss. Even though Oz felt how the clown grinned in their kiss, he didn't stop. He pushed himself even closer to the clown so that his leg rubbed again against that special place. "Ah…" he gasped.

Who would have thought that sweet, little, innocent Oz-kun could act like that? The clown grinned as he watched how the boy was riding on his leg. Soft moan's escaping that perfect mouth of his, his eyes half open and an embarrassed blush on his cute face. "B…Break…" he moaned.

The clown snickered, he removed the boy's tie, then his sleeveless jacket and started to unbutton his. It was then that he saw that some sweets had find a way under the boy's clothes. The clown grinned by seeing that, he leaned forward and kissed a pink nipple and tasted something like… strawberries? His other hand traveled down to the boy's crotch and stroked it gently but slow. So that the boy whined softly.

"Such an impatient brat," the clown sighed.

"…B…Break…" he whined.

Break chuckled, how many times had Oz repeat that name? He wondered… what would it sound like when he… This was going to be fun! He chuckled and before Oz even realized it, he had removed his shoe's, socks, short and was ready to remove his boxer… it was then that the teen realized what kind of vulgar things they were doing. In the dinning room! "W…wait Break stop!" he whispered and grabbed the clown's hand. The hatter rolled his eyes, he pushed the blond on the ground so that Oz had to let go off his hand. "What's wrong, Oz-kun?" he asked with that teasing smile of his. Which wasn't helping for the teen down there. He avoided eye contact and looked at a piece of pie a few inches away. "W…Well…. Maybe we…s…shouldn't do this… I mean… isn't this kind off… wrong?" he mumbled and glanced at the clown. The clown chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "Does it feel wrong?" he whispered.

This made Oz frown. "Well… I…"

"It feels good, huh?" Break snickered and placed his hand were it was a few seconds ago. Ready to remove the annoying piece of clothing. But Oz lay his hand on his own again and looked at him straight in the eye. "I don't think we should do this… what if someone comes in?" he asked on a soft tone.

"They wont." Break answered and was getting annoyed again, he really wanted to removed that annoying piece of black clothing. But Oz wasn't one that gave up without a fight. This was really annoying about that Brat…

"What makes you think that?" he asked. Break watched how these cute pink lips moved when he spoke…

"Because~" He hummed happily. "I locked the door,"

"You did what?" Oz asked surprised but Break shut him up with another kiss. Actually, the clown lied. He didn't lock the door, of course anyone could enter the room. But if one little lie would shut him up…. Then what was so bad about it?

And Oz finally gave in, he let Break removed his boxer and felt embarrassed that Break could see him like that, so with both hands he hid his face. Hoping that the hatter wouldn't see the tears of shyness. This was so different then only flirting, plus he only flirted with girls! Cute, younger innocent girls. That meant no touching or anything, only making them shy. This was new… and besides, Break was the dominant one. Did that make him the girl? He blushed even harder by that, what was odd since he was already as red as an tomato. Man, he knew how Gilbert felt now. Well not the pleasure part… only the embarrassed part. "Ah…Break…" he moaned. Break was rubbing his already hard member that was now dripping from pre-cum.

"Oz-kun is embarrassed." Break chuckled, he grabbed both hands and pulled them back so that he could see the boy's face. Even though he would never say it, but damn that brat looked cute like that! The boy bucked his hips, an impatient whine."Bre…ak…"

"Fine, fine I'll…" he was interrupted by an knock on the door. Oz immediately sat up when he heard that. He wanted to get his clothes but Break stopped him and pulled him in a warm embrace. The teen blinked in surprise. "B…Break…"

"Shh…" the clown snickered, it was then that Oz remembered he had said something about 'locking the door'. So he sighed out of relief… but then heard something. The door opened.

"Oz, Break are you guys here?" they heard Gilbert shout, he sounded kind off worried. This made the blonde feel guilty. It was probably his fault… but he couldn't let Gilbert knew he was there. What would he think? Sweets all over his body, only wearing an half unbuttoned shirt… and in the arms of Break! Shit, shit!

Gilbert was looking around the room, Oz hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath. Just in case… he felt Break's breath caress his cheek. The clown saw some kind of chocolate dripping from his neck to under his shirt. He ignored Gilbert and licked it clean… Oz let out an surprise gasp. He tried to push the clown away, yeah off all the moments that Break would enjoy something like this… that was when he could get caught if he didn't watch out.

"Oz?" Gilbert repeated his master's name. then sighed, still no response. His gaze felt on the table. "What the…?" he walked to it, "What happened here?"

_Shit, shit, shit! _Oz screamed inside his head.

"Oi seaweed head, I think Oz is in the library. He's always there when I can't find him." they heard Alice shouted.

"Don't call me seaweed head you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert shouted back and left with her the dinning room.

Oz let out an moan that he had been holding in. "B…Break you…i…idiot!" he whispered. Still kind of scared that Gilbert or Alice could hear them.

"It's more fun like this, isn't it, Oz-kun?" Break snickered.

"Ah…Break… I…I'm going to…"Oz stuttered. What was he going to do? He didn't knew… he felt something coming and couldn't hold it back. "Break!"

The hatter pulled his hand back, right on time. "My, my that was actually pretty fast." He snickered and pecked the boy's cheek. Then removed him from his la[ and stood up, fixing his clothes. "I think you should take an bath. Even though I love sweets, I think I can't eat all of that." He snickered.

Oz nodded… but then didn't stood up. "I'm tired…" he mumbled and closed his eyes for an while… before opening them again. He couldn't fall asleep like that. What would the person think when he found him like that? Ugh… so with some help of the table he finally stood up. Break just watched, an amused smile on his face.

"Stop laughing!" the boy shouted embarrassed. He started to pick his clothes…they were dirty because of the sticky sweets. "Oh great…" he sighed.

Break chuckled. He removed his jacket and lay them on the boy's shoulders. Oz blinked a few times, then looked at Break. "Break…"

"Be grateful, I don't share my clothes with everyone." He laughed and ruffled Oz's hair. "Now, pick up the rest of your clothes so that you can take an bath.

Oz nodded, he picked the rest of his clothes up. Put his boots back on, and then followed Break out of the dinning room. "So…" he started.

"You have an bathroom in your own room, don't hope that I'll share one with you." The clown interrupted him with an grin.

"No I wasn't talking about!" Oz blushed.

"Oz!"

Both males turned around, shit! Gilbert and Alice found him. "Ah…A..Alice, Gil!" Oz tried to sound cheerfully.

"What happened with your clothes?" Gilbert asked and looked at the clothes. Then at the white jacket that was to big for the teen. Oz blushed even harder when he noticed that.  
"What the…"

"Oz-kun was being an clumsy brat again and felt. He took the tablecloth and sweets with him in his fall." Break laughed.  
"Oz you're such an useless servant!" Alice sighed.

Break snickered. "Go and take an bath, Oz-kun. When your done. Please bring back my jacket." Break said and walked away before oz could protest.

"Are they dirty? Here give them to me I'll take care of them." Gilbert said and wanted to grab the clothes but Oz shook his head. An wide smile on his face. "No it's okay! I can do it!" he smiled and also ran off.

"Oi seaweed head, I don't get it…" Alice mumbled.

"What?" Gilbert asked confused,

"Why would that clown give Oz his jacket?"

Raven shrugged, he put his hat on her head and walked off. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Alice blushed and looked at the hat… "Oi what's the meaning of this!" she shouted and after him.

Both didn't knew what happened between these two… maybe that was good. Oz though when taking an shower. "They don't need to know…" he whispered. An blush on his face when he though about what he and Break did.

**The end, Waaah don't like the ending though… anyways! Next chapter is for Esmeralda kitty cat, she requested OzXLittleGil. Now I feel like such an pedo for writing something like that… and it will also be my first time writing something with that pairing. Though I have an idea xD I'm such an perv, aren't I? See you in the next chapters! And tell me what you think! Which LADWAD chapter do you like the most? We have an GilbertXOz, AliceXOz and now a BreakXOz one-shot and next will be little Gilbert and Oz!... Whoaaa that means… Seme Oz…. Until now I only wrote him as an uke… man this is going to be fun! Can't wait. **


	4. LADWAD 4 Young Master

**This is an request from Esmeralde kitty cat, Hope you like it!**

LADWAD 4: Young Master. (Couple: Oz: (little) Gilbert. And I'm not going to warn you, you've been warned at the beginning.)

A maid looked up when she heard the sweet and innocent laughter from her young master and the soft giggle's from her young mistress. She smiled… it was always fun to hear them laugh.  
But the maid was wrong. That laugh wasn't innocent at all. Gilbert knew that…

"Y…young master, please stop this! Or else miss kate…"

"Miss Kate wont find out," Oz laughed. He walked hand in hand with Aida, like the kind older brother he was. The girl giggled softly, happy to spend time with her older brother that she loved so much. It was Oz's birthday and they had made an party. It was supposed the be an surprise for Oz… but well… who could hide something from the little devil? Nobody.

"Come on, one little peek and then I'll be gone!" Oz said. "That doesn't sound bad, right Aida?"

The girl shook her head, Gilbert sighed. Aida always agreed with her brother… such an nice and innocent girl. But hanging around with her brother made her an little devil too sometimes. Well as long as they were happy…Gilbert was happy. "A…Alright! One peek, nothing more. Young master, Miss Kate is going to scold me if she fins out…" he could already see the angry face of the woman. "Waaah…" he whined.

"Oh come on, you worry to much. She's probably…"

"Young master Oz!"

"Crap…" The boy sighed and turned around, ah speak of the devil. There she was. He smiled at her. "Miss Kate! How are you?" he asked innocently.

"I'm fine… so…" she glanced at the door of the ball room. There were all the preparations were made for his party. "I was wondering… where were you going?"

"To the library of course!" Oz said happily, the library was only a few doors further…

"Oh right! Well I…" the woman smiled. By that Oz knew she was probably going to stay with them… so that she could keep an eye on him. He sighed…. Not unnoticed by younger sister and servant. Although she wanted to spend more time with her older brother… she let go of his hand and grabbed instead Miss Kate's hand. "Miss Kate, I found these beautiful flowers in the garden. Do you want to see them?" she asked with the same innocent smile as her brother.

"Oh well…" she wanted to say no but couldn't refuse that cute pout on the girl's lips. And her master was going to the library… that was fine. "Alright, let me see these flowers." She agreed and smiled at Aida. Aida nodded and left with miss Kate. 'Good luck' she whispered.

"Thanks Aid!" Oz whispered. He turned around and smiled at Gilbert. "Let's go, Gil!"

The servant hesitated but Oz grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, he didn't notice the blush on the servant's face by doing that. The blond knocked on the door, just in case that if there was anyone in there… no response. He smiled and opened the door. Closing it behind Gilbert's back when he also entered the room. "Amazing!" Oz said with wide eyes. There were so many flowers in the room… Oz loved flowers. He couldn't deny it, especially sunflowers. "This is really cool, right Gil?" he asked his servant but realized his servant didn't answer. He frowned. "Gil?" he turned around and saw the boy whimpering on the ground, protecting his head like someone was going to hit him. "Gil…" he sighed.

"Ah Miss Kate is going to scold me…" the boy whimpered. He was at the edge of crying…

"No she wont, I'll act really surprised! They will not notice it." Oz laughed. But then they heard footsteps. "Oh no!" Gilbert whimpered.

"In the closet!" Oz whispered. He picked the boy up and ran to the closet. Right on time…. The door opened and two males entered the room. Oz peeked through the keyhole. He gasped when he recognized one of them… "F…ather…"

"Young master?" Gilbert whispered.

"We prepared everything for your sun's birthday," the butler said with an wide smile. But Zai had the same cold look in his eyes as always. He looked around the room… _Disgusting. _

"I think, young master Oz will be very happy when he finds out you came home for his birthday. This is the first time? Am I right, master Zai?"

"This is not for that disgusting thing," Zai answered. "And I don't get why you're doing this."

"Well because young master Oz is…"

"I don't care about that thing, threw it all away. Such an disgusting being doesn't deserve this kind of things."

"Bu…But master Zai, we already…"

"Threw it all away!" the man shouted then left the room.

The butler stood there… he sighed. "Really? After we did all this work…" he sighed. He glanced at the closet. He had hid the present in that closet. He walked to the closet….

Gilbert gasped. "Young master, he's coming…" he whispered but Oz didn't answered. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs… he looked rather sad.

The butler opened the doors and gasped for air when he saw his young master and Gilbert. "Young master Oz!"

"I'm sorry…" Oz said. he stood up and grabbed Gilbert's hand. "Let's go Gilbert." He ran out of the room, ignoring the servant's that called his name. he didn't even notice that Gilbert had problems with following. They arrived at his room, both out of air. They door closed with an soft 'clic' and Gilbert watched how his young master walked to a big window and looked outside. "Young master… are you alright?" he asked.

"It's fine, Gil. Like I said before… it has always been like this. No matter how much I try… Father won't love me." He answered. "I wonder why…" he sighed and turned around. Closing his eyes… he didn't look like he wanted to cry. No not at all… he looked kind of like an adult. He had accepted it a long time ago. It hurt to hear it but…

"I love young master!" Gilbert said without thinking, it was until Oz's opened his eyes and looked him with big eyes that he realized what he had said. He blushed… "Ah I… I mean…as…" he stuttered and blushed even harder. He was interrupted by Oz, the one year older boy pulled him in an warm and comfortable hug. "Thanks, Gil." He whispered and with that, pressed his lips gentle on his. The servant looked wide eyed at his servant. The kiss was gentle, warm and not forced. He felt that his master hesitated for a bit… he didn't want to scare Gilbert. But the servant welcomed his lips by kissing back, though it was a shy kiss… still there was some passion. And it didn't take long before Gilbert felt Oz lick his lips, asking for permission. Gilbert blushed even harder but still opened his lips… he felt Oz's arms around his waist, and he found himself being pressed against the one year older boy. The boy, not really knowing what to do with his hands he raised then to Oz's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. So that he pulled him even closer in the kiss.

The blond one broke the kiss, out of breath and looked in these embarrassed golden eyes of his servant. The person he loved so much… "Is this… okay?" he asked with an soft voice and the pushed the servant on the bed… Wait.. when did they? Gilbert nodded, that blush never leaving his face, while Oz… had an calm expression… eyes filled with something Gilbert had never seen before. Oz held one hand of Gilbert and kissed it gently, his eyes closed. He kissed the palm of his hands… then pecked his servant's cheek. Before placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck… it was then that the servant let go of an moan he had been holding in. Surprising Oz, the blond boy looked up. A slight blush on his face…"G..Gil, everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he stuttered. "Please… don't stop…" he whispered, tears of embarrassing in the corners of these cute eyes. Oz chuckled softly by seeing how cute his servant was… so did what his servant had asked. But these annoying clothes were in the way. He sighed… and started to unbutton the boy's black jacket, removed the red bow and then his shirt. So that he could see the chest of his servant. He had an slight blush on his face but it was nothing compared with Gilbert's blush. "T…This is really okay, right?" Oz whispered. He waited until Gilbert nodded and kissed one nipple.

"Y…young master…."

Oz looked up, emerald eyes meeting golden eyes. He smiled softly when he saw how embarrassed his most precious servant was, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. _I wonder if this is alright… a master and servant doing this stuff… and both males… _the blond though as he saw that Gilbert's shirt fell of. He saw that the boy didn't comfortable with that so also removed his jacket, tie and shirt. Gilbert blushed even harder by that.

Oz smiled, he kissed him on the lips again. Pushing his tongue inside… he heard Gilbert moan in their kiss. While they kissed, Oz's hand traveled down to Gilbert's pants. _Is this really okay? _"Gil…" he gasped. "Tell me if you want to stop…" he whispered in Gilbert's ear.

The servant nodded, as he felt Oz remove his shoe's, socks… the blond hesitated with his pants. Glancing at Gilbert… it was so nice of him that he wanted to know if he was alright. But it wasn't really helping for his blush. The servant nodded again. His master removed his pants and boxers. Blinking a few times when he saw how hard his servant already was just because of their kissing. He chuckled softly, an whine escaped the raven haired boy. "Ah sorry.." Oz whispered. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss of it's head.

"AH you…ng master!" Gilbert gasped embarrassed. "You don't ha…ve to…ah…"

Oz nodded. "I know that, I'm doing this because I want to…" he blushed slightly. "Just…relax…will ya?' he chuckled. He kind of felt proud, to see the boy like this. To be the dominant one… He took a deep breath and then took to the smaller boy's member in his mouth. Sucking on the hard member. His eyes were closed…

Gilbert gasped for air, feeling embarrassed for what his master was doing, but he couldn't deny either that it felt great! He wanted more of that heat… but didn't dare to ask it. "Young…m…master!", he gasped. "Stop… I'm going to…" to late the blond one realized what he tried to say, he felt the hot liquid in his mouth. He cough and sat up…

"Ah I'm sorry!" little Gilbert apologized. "I… I…" he stuttered but couldn't find the words. Oz nodded, pushing the boy on his back again and pressing his lips on his. "Shut…" he gasped between two kisses. "…up…".

The servant nodded. Oz placed soft and gentle butterfly kisses on his neck, he was gentle and Gilbert knew, that if he told Oz to stop. Oz would stop, probably saying sorry… The little servant licked his lips. Oz had kissed him… he blushed when he though about the weird taste in his mouth. His own…

He heard an chuckle and surprised he looked at Oz, "Gil is so cute when he looks like that!" he laughed. The raven haired boy wanted to say something but didn't find the words. He saw how Oz sucked on his own fingers, his eyes were closed so he couldn't see Gilbert glancing at his unbuttoned shorts. Just by looking at his master made him hard again. He looked at Oz again and saw that these emerald eyes were looking back at him. This made the servant blush even harder and he wanted to apologize but then he realized Oz wasn't mad or anything. Just smiling warmly at him… like the master Gilbert loved so much.

Oz leaned forward, whispering something in his ear. "Tell me when you want to stop…" he whispered, his hot breath caressed the servant's cheek. Gilbert gulped and nodded. "This might hurt an little… but it'll get better soon."

"Wh…what w…will h..hurt?" he stuttered but Oz only smiled. He leaned an little backwards, the hand with the fingers he had sucked on caressing his… "You..young master…" he gasped.

"It's okay…" Oz whispered. Before he pushed one finger inside the servant's opening. Gilbert didn't move, it didn't hurt like Oz had said… just felt uncomfortable. Was Oz lying? Was this one of his pranks? At a time like this!

Soon, an second finger entered and now the servant did feel pain. An small whine escaped these swollen lips. Oz stopped and looked worried at his servant.

But Gilbert only nodded, an sign that he could go on.

For an second Oz hesitated, but then started to move again. Trying to prepare him for what was coming. When he though that it was good enough he pulled back. Before removing his own shorts and boxers and leaning forward, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Wh…what for?"

Then he felt it, hard and hot. Oz's member inside of him… he felt tears in the corner of his eyes. It hurt, it hurt! "You…young master!" he gasped.

"You.. you're alright?" Oz asked worried, if Gilbert wanted him to stop. He wouldn't hesitate to stop. He didn't want to hurt his precious servant!

"I'm…. I'm fine…." He stuttered, feeling how he blushed even harder. How the hell was that even possible? Well Oz didn't ask… he started to move. First slowly, so that his servant could get used to it. But soon his movements became faster. He heard his servant making soft noises, whining. Moaning… but he could see he was in pain. Oz didn't knew what else to do… he could find that spot that people always talked about. He felt guilty for hurting his servant.

He stopped when he heard an loud moan, his emerald eyes looking surprised at the golden eyed boy under him who was blushing, that red color could even made an tomato jealous. "G…Gil?"

"Ah…I…please…" he was begging for more. Oz had hit an spot that made him see white light. Oz smiled, he started to move again. With every thrust hitting that spot again. So that Gilbert felt himself growing hard again. He wrapped his arms around his master's neck. This was the first time that he allowed himself to touch his master like that… but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be as close as possible to his master. Wanted to let him knew how much he loved him!

"Gi…Gil…" Oz moaned, he felt that he was ready to cum. But had realized Gilbert had gotten hard again. His proud didn't allow himself to let him come first. So he had to…

"You…ng master…ah…" Gilbert moaned… every thrust felt great… he probably had never felt that great. He saw more white… "Young master!" he moaned loud when he came again, this time over his own stomach and Oz's. Oz felt relieved when he could also… but to late he had pulled back and the young raven felt the hot liquid filling his…. Oz lay down next to him and pulled him an embrace.

"Young…master?" Gilbert whispered after an while, he was tired and when he glanced at Oz's face he saw that his eyes were already closed. Though he wasn't sleeping.

"Hm?" Oz pulled the sheets over their bodies. Pulling Gilbert even closer to him.

"I..euhm… really…" the boy stuttered, Oz frowned and opened his eyes again. "I really love you!" Gilbert said embarrassed.

Oz looked at him wide eyed, before his gaze had softened an bit and had smile. He pecked the servant's cheek. "I know… thanks, Gil. I like you too…."

**It's weird to write seme Oz. not really my thing… I guess xD. Well hope you still like it! I did my best! And because I didn't really knew how to start this I though about adding Zai in it. Though he is mean, can't help it but love him! Haha yeah I'm weird…. But I love to see an sad Oz and… well Zai is someone that makes Oz sad. **

**Break: "Hoho, sadist." **

**LovelyDemon: *cough, cough* "Masochist."**

**Sharon: *Smiles evilly at the two***

**Break: "Ahaha, Ojou-sama…."**

**LovelyDemon: "Good luck, Break!" *runs away* "He wait…" *stops and turns around, gaze falling on Break. "Didn't we forgot something?"**

**Break and Sharon: *Looks up* **

**Sharon: "What then, miss LovelyDemon?" **

Little Aida frowned. "I'm sure it was here…" she mumbled looking around.

"Where is that beautiful flower, miss Aida?" Kate asked nicely.

"Think I lost it…" the young mistress sighed. "I'm sorry miss Kate! I'll be going back to brother!"

"Oh right… I should call him for his party…"

Aida didn't hear her, she ran back to the big mansion and opened the big door from the party. She frowned… "Where is everyone? Aren't there any guests?"

An servant walked into her direction and shook his head. "Miss Aida, I guess you already know what we were planning since young master already knew."

Aida didn't answer, she turned around and ran to her brother's room. She knocked on the big door and opened it. There she saw Oz, his hair still wet from the shower. Wearing some clean clothes. The girl saw Gilbert sitting on an chair he had talked with Oz but both males had stopped their conversation when they heard the knock. "Big brother… w..what about the party?" the girl asked sadly walking to her brother. Oz only smiled at her. "Forget about the party! Spending this day together with my two precious persons is much more fun!" he said.

**LovelyDemon: "Forget Aida…"**

**Break: "The end~"**


	5. LADWAD 5 save me from this nightmare

**This in an request from: Sakurai7865, she requested an JackXOz fanfic with an hate relationship. And this is what I got, be warned for: Rape, sexual themes… hurt, sad Oz…. yeah you know, the usually stuff. Oh and this will be AU, since she requested that. ^^ Hope you like it!**

Save me from this nightmare (JackXOz)

It had been weird, for the young Bezarius man, to hear that there was an boy that looked a lot like him. Only… younger and his hair and eyes were an shade lighter then him. It had been at the beginning of the new school year that his friend Vincent had said: "Did you heard about that new boy?"

Jack hadn't even looked up, he was to busy with two girls. They were people from his fanclub. And he just couldn't help it but to flirt with them. It was Lacie who looked up from her book. "You mean that Vesallius boy?" yeah, even their names sounded so much like each other. Though the boy was completely different then him. Maybe that was why he despised the boy… "I didn't saw him… but they say he looks just like you, Jack." She had said with one of her famous smiles. Her red eyes shining with interest, it seemed like she had found an new toy for an while. But still, that Vesallius boy didn't sound that interesting… "So what? That Leo person looks an lot like Glen. There are a lot of people looking like each other…" he had said and looked back at the two girls. "But I've never saw girls as beautiful as you two…" he whispered and both girls giggled.

"But I really wonder… what that boy looks like…" Lacie sighed. "He sounds interesting."

"Fine, fine… then we'll go and look for him. Though I'm sure he is probably an brat." Jack rolled his eyes.

But he had been wrong, that boy… he really looked like him. But he was so different. He was pure and innocent. The way he would smile at someone… he was very popular on his own way. He was kind and liked to help people. Jack didn't like him… but then why? He wondered why he started to talk with him…

Xxxx

The boy laughed when Elliot had finished with telling his joke, it was indeed very funny. The Nightray only smirked proudly.

Leo chuckled softly from behind his book. "So, Oz-kun. Tell me, what are your plans for this weekend?" he asked and looked at the blond boy. Oz blinked an few times, then put an finger on his chin and looked at the wall. Like he was in deep thoughts. "Hmm, well Saturday, Alice and me are going to the year market. She wants to eat all kinds of meat. You two want to come? Sharon-chan, Alyss and Echo-chan will be there too."

"Hmm sounds like a lot of fun… I'll be there." Leo agreed with an small smile.

Elliot simply shrugged. "Sure," he answered cool.

It was then that they heard some people talk behind their backs. "Indeed, he looks a lot like Jack-senpai…" one of them whispered.

"But they aren't family, I've heard…"

"Really? That's odd… they look so much like each other…"

Elliot rolled his eyes, they had heard enough of that Jack person that looked so much like Oz. It started to annoy him. Even Oz felt uneasy by it, but of course he didn't dare to say a thing about it. "Oi you girls, what's with that Jack person?" he asked annoyed.

The girls flinched by that, but they still answered. "Don't you know Jack Bezarius? He's also an student at Pandora gakuen! He is very cool and… well… Oz-kun, you kind of look like him…"

"But Jack is so much better!" one of them said quickly. "No offense,"

Oz chuckled, he jumped of the desk he had been sitting on. "Well, sounds like that Jack person is really cool… there is no way I can compare to someone like him." he had said.

"Of course not! Jack-senpai is an hero. He did a lot of things that you can only do in your dreams… Oz-kun." One girl said. she was obviously two years older then him, so he never saw her in his class. Then what were they doing here anyways? If someone would…

"That's enough, you girls shouldn't be so mean to that new boy!" a voice said and when they looked at the direction they had heard it coming from, they saw an pink haired young woman standing there. With behind her another young woman with long black hair and red eyes. "He indeed looks a lot like Jack…" the red eyed one said and walked to Oz. Before the boy realized what she was trying to do, she had grabbed his chin so that he had to look her straight in her eyes… _Her eyes…are pulling me in._ "Hmm… no, his eyes are an few shades lighter. Same goes for his hair… oh and his skin…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Elliot shouted angry that that weird looking girl was touching his friend, and Oz was to shocked to even realize what was going on. The girl smiled and let go of Oz. "I heard you're a good friend of my younger sisters."

"…I…" Oz gasped, not able to make any good words.

"Alyss and Alice, you know these twins." She smiled. "Jack wants to meet you, the boy that looks a lot like him… He'll be waiting for you…" she gave him an small note and then left with the pink haired young woman. Oz frowned. "Eh… what just happened?"

"Oh. ! Jack wants to meet you!" One of the girls gasped, she ran away with her other two friends. Probably going to tell it to her other friends.

"So Oz, you still want to walk with us after school? What does that note says?"

Oz opened it, "It says that they will wait for me when school is over at the gates…" he sighed. "Why are they acting like it is such an big deal that I look like that Jack person? Who cares…"

"A lot off people care about it…" Leo answered. He closed the book he was reading. "I'm really interested in this… what about you, Elliot?"

"Want us to go with you?" the boy ignored Leo's question and looked at Oz. Probably worried.

"No, it's fine… I can deal with it… I'll just talk to them…" that was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made in his whole life. If he hadn't show up… he wouldn't probably be in the mess he was now.

Xxxx

They had indeed been waiting for him, Elliot and Leo had said goodbye to him and headed to school. While he walked to the students who were waiting for him. The only reason he knew they were the people who were waiting for him was because the pink haired young woman gestured him to come closer. The first person he then noticed was the red eyed woman. There were also two blond haired males, he recognized one as the younger brother from his teacher Gilbert, then the other one must be… he gasped for air when he saw him. he looked indeed a lot like him… but still…

"Oh, so this boy is that Oz person?" Jack had asked and pointed at Oz. There was something about this boy… like he wasn't really there. He had an weird spark in his eyes, he seemed like some kind of brat who still believed in the good sides of people. Tsk… Jack wanted to destroy that light. He didn't knew why… he really hated this boy… "It's nice to meet you, Oz. I'm Jack Bezarius."

Oz nodded, then he looked back at the red eyed young woman. He felt the most at ease with her. "I uhm… why did I have to come?" he asked.

The red eyed woman smiled at him. "We wanted to talk with you, right Jack?"

It was then that he felt two arms wrap around his middle and pulling him in an hug, Oz gasped surprised for air and looked behind him. the pink haired woman smiled at him. "You look interesting, boy." She said and licked his earlobe. Oz immediately tried to release himself from her tight hug… "I… uhm…" he stuttered embarrassed. This woman was really weird… He wanted to go home. He felt stupid for not asking Elliot and Leo to go with him… he was scared. So scared…

"Lottie, that's enough. Can't you see ? you're scaring him." he felt two hands pulling him out of the woman's hug. He felt safe… Jack had saved him. The hero smiled at him, still holding both of his hands. "Well, well… you look indeed like an beautiful young man." He had said and gave the boy an rose that appeared out of nowhere. Flirting was one of the things he was very good at… and Jack was proud of that. Boy or girl, it didn't matter to him. they were all the same. This boy would surely fall for him anyways.

But no… he was wrong.

Oz smiled at him, then at the other three people. "Well, thanks for this." He said and gestured at the rose. "But, if there is nothing that you guys want to talk about… please excuse me. But I still got some homework and…" he didn't ad the time to finish, Jack rolled his eyes. "That can wait, how about some ice-cream?"

"I don't want to…"

"Vanilla?" Jack ignored him.

"I…" Oz frowned, this man really didn't want to… "Well I don't have any money with me…"

"It's fine, you can pay me back later."

"Like I said: 'No'." Oz said, he really wanted to go home. To Aida, his uncle… hell even his father was better then this!

"Vanilla, Lottie get some vanilla ice-cream for the boy and for me…"

Oz looked around, looking for an way to escape. These people really didn't knew how to give up. But Jack realized what he was trying to do and grabbed his arm, so that he couldn't run away.

He was forced to eat the ice-cream and to hang around with them. Well Oz couldn't deny the fact that he indeed had some fun, Jack was really funny and later on a boy named Cheshire joined them. He had lots of fun and at that moment, without even thinking about it. He had given his cell phone number to Jack. Since Jack gave his… it was only fair, right? Wrong…

Xxxx

He started to hang out with them a lot and because of that, his friends became friends with them. People started to knew them. They always hang around with each other, Jack was sort of like an older brother. Well that was how he first though about the young man… but he had started to notice Jack acted a little… odd. First, he became more touchy. He ruffled the boy's hair, grabbed his hand or hugged him. Innocent. But these touched became different… Jack would oh so accidently touch something else.

Oz had simply shrugged it off, at first he really though it was always an accident. People started to say they made an cute couple together, Jack just laughed them off. But Oz noticed he had stopped with flirting with other girls… now he really felt an little odd whenever he was around Jack. He indeed… started to have feelings for him. at first he had though it was brotherly love… but after talking with Sharon about it, that meant a lot of blushing and stuttering. She had told him he was in love that person –since he hadn't told her who it was-. Oz had denied it. There was no way he loved Jack… he was older then him! It would ruin their friendship…but maybe, Jack loved him back?

"What would you guys think if I told you I love Jack?" he had asked his friends when they were hanging around after school, him, Elliot, Leo, Sharon and Alice. They all looked at him surprised. Sharon was the first person to answer: "I knew it! You love him!" she had shouted. "How cute! I'll support your love, Oz!"

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Elliot answered. "You're my friend, I can only support you. But if he hurts you, tell me! Then I'll kick his…"

Leo chuckled. "I agree with them, if you love him. then who are we to stop you?"

Alice huffed. "Well, Lacie told me to keep it an secret. But she said that Jack also likes you… though like is different then love. Right Sharon?"

The girl giggled by hearing that, Alice was so innocent.

"Really? Did Jack said that?" Oz asked surprised but also happy. So he did made a chance!

Xxxx

He had confessed, blushing and stuttering. He had asked to talk with Jack, only Jack. He had avoided eye contact. But then finally he had said it. "I love you, Jack!"

The older male had smiled and hugged Oz. "I love you too…" he had said and before Oz could say anything else, he had felt lips pressed on his.

This was all to perfect, Oz had felt for his tricks. He was like an butterfly caught in the web of an spider. Waiting for his death. But this butterfly didn't seem to mind…he didn't knew what he had done.

Jack was nice at the beginning. He gently kissed him on the lips, hugged him and would hold hands with him. Everyone supported their love, nobody said it was disgusting. Maybe that was the reason why Oz felt so at ease. Jack made him feel at ease. He didn't knew it was all an act… he didn't knew…

Stupid idiot!

He had told Jack about his relationship with his father, that he didn't like him. That he didn't even want him to touch him, he was nothing more then an piece of thrash in that man his eyes. Jack pecked him on the cheek and had told him, he could always call him. Big mistake… little did he knew that this was all part of his plan.

And soon, Jack would start his plan.

He grabbed the chance when Oz had called him, he was crying. His father got mad at him, he didn't knew why. But he had shouted mean things at him… and the only person he could trust was Jack.

"Come to my place, there we can talk." Jack had said.

And Oz, that stupid idiot had listened. He had grabbed his stuff and ran to Jack's house. Jack lived alone. But he had never told Oz… not that he cared. At that moment, before Jack even the chance to greet him. he had hugged him and once again had the tears let go.

Jack had let him in, he made some tea for him and listened at the boy's story. Carefully, so that he could later on. Use it. Then when the boy finally calmed down, he had kissed him. It was an gentle and warm kiss. In Oz's eyes, one that said: 'It's okay. I'm here for you'. But then Jack forced is tongue inside the boy's mouth. He had pushed him down on the couch, his hands touching places that the boy didn't even knew that they could make him feel that good. But he wasn't ready yet… he didn't want to go _that_ far. Not yet… "Jack… stop…." He had said and tried to push the man gently away. But it didn't work. Jack was stronger.

How hard Oz tried to stop him, nothing worked. He felt tears once again roll over his cheeks. He had trusted Jack… he felt so betrayed… but then Jack said things like: 'this is only normal for lovers' and 'if you truly love me, you would let me do this'. And Oz gave in… he let Jack touch him. He felt weird and though it indeed kind of felt good… he knew he hadn't been ready for it. Maybe that was the reason why it only hurt when the man entered him. He didn't scream out of pleasure but out of pain.

When they were done, Jack had said that he was really selfish. It was supposed to feel good and because of him… it didn't. How hard Oz tried to apologize and try to explain. Nothing helped. "You can sleep here for tonight, you'll sleep on the cough. I'll wash your clothes." He had said.

Oz didn't dare to protest. He felt even more guilty… Jack had given him everything. He was always there for him… and when Jack wanted something back, he had acted so childish. If he hadn't act that childish that Jack wouldn't be mad.

It was cold, sleeping without clothes but only an blanket.

The next day, he felt the first symptoms of an cold. But he didn't dare to tell Jack. He should've been happy that the man had washed his clothes. It had rained the other day so they were all dirty. The next day, Jack borrowed him one of his shirts and boxers. Apologizing for forgetting that he needed clothes.

He gave Oz's his clothes back after breakfast. They had still school that day… Oz had been smart enough to bring his schoolbag with him. so that wasn't an problem. The real problem was the pain in his lower back and that he felt unwell. But again, he didn't dare to tell Jack. He couldn't tell him…

"Oz, are you alright?" Elliot had asked him. "You walk funny…" he didn't say it in an mean way, he sounded really worried. "And you don't look well either… you're not getting sick? Did something happen yesterday?"

"Ah no… I was at Jack's place yesterday…"

That was all Elliot needed to knew, Oz head heard him talk with Sharon. The girl had giggled. "The funny walk means Oz made love with Jack. He's finally growing up." She had whispered, thinking that he couldn't hear her.

Oz had blushed by that and lay his head down on his desk, his head hurt and he was cold. But still… he kept quiet.

That day ended and he walked back home again. His father was gone on an business trip. Aida was gone with some friends… so he told miss Kate he didn't feel well. The maid helped him in bed, gave him an warm soup… did everything to cure an cold.

The next day, Oz wasn't allowed to leave the mansion. He had send Elliot an message, telling him that he was sick and asking for notes of that day's lessons and to tell the others.

Elliot kept his promise, but Jack didn't like to hear that. After school he walked to the boy's house. Miss Kate opened the door and after explaining he was an friend of Oz and laughing when she said that he looked a lot like Oz, he was allowed to see the boy. She left them alone so that they could talk. "Why didn't you told me you were sick? Aren't I your boyfriend?" he asked.

Oz could hear the hurt in his voice and felt guilty. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to make you worry…" he apologized.

"Well that was not nice of you! I'm your boyfriend, it's my duty to watch over you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry!" he had shouted, this was perfect. He had an reason to be angry… he enjoyed the hurt in the boy's eyes. He said that Oz shouldn't do that and if there were any other problems in the future he had to rely only on him. Not Elliot, but him. Oz had agreed to that.

Xxxx

The next day he was better again, Jack had hugged him and kissed him. not caring about all the others who could see them. Oz had smiled… but he couldn't shake that odd feeling off that something was different. Jack wasn't the Jack he used to know.

Some girls asked them how their relationship was. They had talked with them for an while, so Oz knew them. Jack had simply explained how things were… but he said an little to much. Oz though, telling them they had sex. Oz blushed by that… but didn't dare to say anything back. But then Jack had to make jokes about his childish behavior sometimes. Oz had gotten angry by that. "Aren't I an kid then?" he had asked. He said that Jack shouldn't tell them everything. He was scared that Jack would tell them his secret… nobody knew about his relationship with his father because he didn't want to make anyone worried… he was scared that Jack would tell his secret. Angry he had walked away.

That wasn't a great plan.

Jack had followed him, he had grabbed his hand and without even caring about it still being school. He had dragged him out of the school. To his small house. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he had shouted.

Oz ignored him, he grabbed his cell phone to call Elliot. He wanted to ask if he could take care of his schoolbag who was still on school. But Jack snatched the phone out of small hands and threw it away. "What are you…"

"I'm talking to you!" Jack shouted.

"What? Is it my fault for being angry? You told them we did it and made jokes off me fears…" Oz had defended himself. But Jack didn't care. He didn't want to hear it, half an hour Oz had to listen that he was an horrible person… Jack knew that these girls wouldn't leave until he told them that stuff. But this time, Oz didn't felt for his tricks. "How stupid do you think I am? I know these girls! If you just told them everything was good then they would have left!"

"Is everything then fine? Aren't you shouting at me right now?" Jack had asked him angry.

Oz didn't answer, he walked to were Jack had threw his cell phone and picked it up. Then walking to the door. "I want to go home." He said but when he tried to open the door, he noticed it was locked. "Jack I want to go home!" he repeated.

"Why? So that you can cry in the arms of your daddy? Oh wait, you can't because he hates you!" he laughed when he said that. Like Oz had laughed when Eliot had told him that funny joke. But this was different. Oz had trusted Jack… he had told him that because he trusted Jack. "…I…" Oz stuttered. Thinking about something to say back… but he had nothing. While he had trusted Jack and told him everything… Jack had never said anything about his family. "It's true, right Oz?" Jack had asked with that playful smirk. "And Aida is always gone with friends… miss Kate doesn't have always time for you… nobody is waiting there for you. Why would you go back?" he asked and walked to the smaller boy. Oz took an few steps back, until his back hit the locked door. Eyes filled with fear and sadness met Jack's eyes. He placed both hands of either side of the boy, his face only a few inches away from the boy. His breath caressing his cheek. "It's true, right Oz?"

Oz didn't answered. He felt hot tears in the corner of his eyes. How could he? Everything… everything… was it all an lie? Before he knew it, Jack kissed him. And though he wanted to give in, wanted to kiss him back. Like nothing had happened.. he couldn't. Jack had hurt his feelings. He pushed the man away. "I don't care if there is nobody waiting there, I just want to go home." He said.

"No," Jack said and kissed him one again. This time, he grabbed Oz's small hands with one hand so that couldn't push him away. But still Oz didn't give in. he started to shake his head to break the kiss. "I don't want this, Jack. Please let go home…" he was begging. Of course he was begging! He was scared and didn't knew what Jack would do with him…"Please Jack, let me go home!"

Nothing helped. Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door, he pushed him on the couch and lay on top off him. always the cough, Jack would never allow Oz to enter his room. Of course not, that boy would only make it filthy. "Jack, no! I said no." Oz protested. He started t kick, punch the man.

"Why not? Isn't this what lovers do?" Jack asked with an grin and started to nibble the boy's earlobe,

But Oz closed his eyes, he took an deep shaky breath. He loved Jack… no… he didn't. He was scared… "Then… I don't want to be your… lover anymore…" he said. you could hear the hurt in that angelic voice of his. That pure and innocent voice… Jack wanted to destroy it. Everything… he wanted to destroy that small light that was still shining in that boy's heart.

Jack stopped with what he was doing and looked the boy in the eyes. "You're breaking up?" he asked.

Oz slowly nodded. feeling tears roll over his cheeks. "I don't want this…" he sobbed. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. "Can I go home now?"

Jack shook his head. "Just because you want to break up, doesn't mean I want to. Think about Oz, if we'll break up. What will our friends think? By breaking up, you could break the your and mine friends their friendship…. Besides… what if someone accidentally finds out, your little secret?"

"My…secret?"

Jack smiled, "Your secret…." He repeated and his hand slid under the boy's pants.

Oz didn't protest, he didn't want anyone to find out… he didn't want to break the others their relationship…how could he be so selfish? So he let Jack do what he wanted to do with his body…

Xxxx

His friends noticed something was odd, but they didn't dare to ask. Jack was always around him… holding hands with Oz. whispering things in his ear. But whatever he said, Oz didn't smile like he used to. He didn't blush… the only times Jack wasn't around Oz was when they had class. But even then, Oz wasn't the same person. He just kept gazing outside the window… whenever Gilbert , Break, Rufus, Shelly sensei… any kind of teacher said something to him or asked something… he just shrugged and said he didn't knew…

"Mister Vesallius, do you know the answer?" Gilbert-sensei asked.

"I don't know…" Oz had mumbled. It was such an easy question and everyone knew Oz knew the answer… but he didn't answer. Gilbert had said he had to leave the classroom. "Wait in outside for me, I want to talk with you." He said.

Oz first protested. "Why?"

"Because I want to talk with you," the golden eyed teacher repeated. "I'm worried about you and want to ask you a few things."

"But there is nothing to worry about, I'm fine." Oz said.

"Just do what I say!" Gilbert raised his voice and finally, Oz did what he asked. He heard the raven haired man close the door behind their back. "Vesallius-kun, what's wrong? You're acting weird lately."

"I told you I'm fine…"

"No you're not. " Gilbert said, he tried to talk to the boy. But Oz only answered with 'I'm fine' the whole time. Then they heard someone calling Oz's name. Jack had heard what happened, he got permission to leave the class. Everyone in the school already knew his relationship with Oz. "Oz, are you alright?" he asked.

"Bezarius-kun, do you have permission to leave the classroom?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course I have," Jack answered and smiled at the man. Then he looked back at Oz, placing an hand on his _boyfriend's_ shoulder. But Oz didn't react like Gilbert expected him to do. Oz pushed the man away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted.

"Oz?" Jack looked surprised at him, but the tone in his voice said more then enough.

Oz turned around, back to his teacher. He really needed help. He knew that… "I'm sorry, mister Nightray. But really I'm fine… so…" he glanced back at Jack… "No… I…" he didn't knew it anymore…

Jack's plan had worked. That light was finally gone. He had broken the doll…

Oz was fighting with himself. He wanted to tell his sensei what was going on… but at the same time he couldn't. _tell him, tell him! _**Don't tell him… ** he had covered his ear to ban the voices out of his head. A scream escaped his mouth and then finally… the boy collapsed. He couldn't take it anymore…If Jack hadn't cough him on time…

Xxxx

He woke up in Jack's house, but surprisingly. He wasn't scared. His eyes were scanning around the room… he heard Jack preparing dinner in the kitchen. Oz kept silent. Until Jack entered the room again and smiled at him. "Oz, you woke up. How do you feel?"

"I've felt better…" the boy answered. Jack gave an bottle of soup, which he accepted with an soft 'thank you' and started drink. Enjoying the warmth coming from it. He glanced at Jack once in an while. Until he was done and Jack brought it back to the kitchen.

"You made everyone worried, Oz." Jack spoke and gestured to boy to sit on his lap. Oz hesitated but seeing the look in Jack's eyes. He sat down, so that he could look Jack straight in the eyes. Jack could see his masterwork…. The boy had lost that spark in his eyes. He smiled… proud of his own work. "Everyone was worried… and it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry…" Oz mumbled with that broken voice of his.

Jack smiled at him, he felt like an puppet player. The strings that were holding Oz made him do everything he wanted. "You're such an bad person… that's what I love about my puppet…." He whispered and kissed the boy's neck.

"I don't love you…" Oz whispered. But he didn't push Jack away… he let him do. He was after all, like Jack had said. nothing more then an puppet… he was nothing more then an puppet. "In fact… I hate you…" he whispered as he felt Jack's hand touch his body.

Jack grinned. "That's fine…. Hate me as much as you want." He whispered. "Because I hate you too…"

**Well that's it… I don't know if this is what you really wanted. This wasn't an happy ending and I broke little Ozy… I'm such an bad person. I don't know if you hate Jack or not… but even after everything that happened in the new chapters… I don't really hate him. in fact, I think he became more interesting. So tell me if you like it, if not then I'll write another for you!**


	6. LADWAD 6 paperwork

LADWAD 6: Paperwork (GilbertXOz)

The raven haired young man sighed when he glanced at the paperwork he had still to do. Then he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He probably had enough time to finish it. But today, he wasn't in the mood. He wondered where his assistant was. He was good at this sort of stuff. He had started working for him two months ago and until now, didn't made any mistake. He was perfect. The only thing that irritated Gilbert though was that he and Break were on good terms. Like real… friends… and that irritated him. that boy should only look at him! No he wasn't jealous… what made you think that? He just, just… couldn't stand the clown. Ah it was all Break's fault! Not his.

Again he sighed, and grabbed another paper. He started to read it… "I can't stand it anymore! Where is that boy?" He shouted irritated and stood up, ready to leave his office if there hadn't been a knock on the door and a second later the boy that was the reason for his bad temper entered the room with two cups of coffee. He looked at him with these adorable big green eyes. "Mister Nightray, is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Ah, Oz… no I just…" he glanced at the cup of coffee in these small hands. "Right, I wanted some coffee and…"

"Oh, well here." Oz gave him the cup of coffee and smiled at him. "Then it's good that I went to get you some coffee, right?"

"R…right." He sat down again and watched how Oz sat down on his desk and took sips from his own coffee. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked after an while. _How old was he again? Eighteen. Then why is he still so small? He looks like he is still fifteen… I want to… _"Mister Nightray?"

"Gilbert is fine," he interrupted him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh well then… Gi…Gil…" he tried to say the name, but it was weird t call him by that name afte using the polite 'mister Nightray' for so long. "Well then, Gil… I… what do you want me to do?" he leaned a little forward, one hand was holding the cup of coffee. With the other hand he kept his balance since he was leaning forward. These beautiful green eyes…

_Kiss me… _"Well we still need to do some…" Gilbert started, he couldn't stop looking in these eyes of the boy. He was so adorable… he really wanted to… no he couldn't that. Oz had probably an girlfriend.

"Let me see these…" Oz was waiting for Gilbert to give him the papers. The raven haired man did what the boy wanted and watched how he read them. Grabbing something to write with and then doing his work. As always.

But this time, Gilbert didn't wanted to work. "Did you talk with that clown again?" he asked.

"You mean Break?" Oz asked and looked up, an small smile on his face. He had heard the tone in Gilbert's voice. 'Why, are you jealous?"

"No!" to fast… he had answered to fast. Oz smirked and leaned forward . "Are you jealous, mister NIghtray?" he asked.

Gilbert Sighed. "So what if I was?"

This wasn't an answer that the boy had expected. He looked at him wide eyed. "No way…"He gasped. "Are you serious?"

Gilbert didn't answer in the way that the boy expected, he surprised him again by pressing their lips together. Oz gasped surprised for air. That was all Gilbert needed to push his tongue inside the younger male's mouth. He pulled him over the desk on his lap. Oz wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him even closer. He moaned inside the kiss. Gilbert's hand slid under the boy's shorts. But Oz grabbed his hand with an playful smirk on his lips. "We shouldn't do this here…" he whispered out of breath because of their kiss. Gilbert simply rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting long enough to do this," he whispered and before Oz realized what he was doing. He started to rub the smaller one his member. "Ah…" Oz gasped for air and lay his head between Gilbert neck and shoulders. Breathing hard from just these light touches. Unfamiliar with this, so not knowing what to do. He started to kiss Gilbert's neck. Soft butterfly kissed were placed on his neck. "Ah…mi..mister…Ni..Night…ray…" he gasped.

"Gilbert is fine…" Gilbert whispered in his ear.

Oz didn't reply though, he moaned softly. Gilbert removed his pant and underwear, throwing them on the ground somewhere. Not caring about Oz who had to pick them up later on. That would be fun… he kissed the boy again. While his hand was still jerking the boy off. He enjoyed the way Oz moan in their kiss. Their tongues were fight for dominance but Gilbert won and Oz gave in, he wanted nothing more then to be controlled. When they broke the kiss, an string of salvia still connected their mouths before if broke and felt on Oz's chin. "Ah…Gil…" he moaned. "We…shouldn't… ah…"

Gilbert pushed two fingers inside the boy's mouth. To shut him up but also for something else. Oz tried to move his head… he didn't like these things in his mouth… but Gilbert started to rub his already wet member harder and he gave in. though he still didn't think it was right for them to do it on their work… "Gi…ru…" he moaned.

"Do you want me inside you?" Gilbert whispered, his breath caressing the boy's earlobe. Oz though about the words he had just said… _"Do you want me inside you?" as in… oh… god… _"Y…yes…" he gasped, pleasure taking control. He couldn't think clearly. Hell he didn't even care about them still being on work. Besides, if someone knocked on the door, they first had to wait for Gilbert to press on button so that the door opens. The only person that could enter Gilbert's office without an key was Xerxes Break, that man always found an way… but really, Xerxes was the last person Oz though about. "B…But…" Oz gasped. "Do you have anything… I mean… to…" he felt that he was blushing and Gilbert… Gilbert seemed so calm. The golden eyed male smiled at him, he kissed the boy's chin… liking the salvia away. "Well I don't have anything here…" he whispered.  
"..O-oh…" Oz nodded. "Then… let me…" He removed himself from Gilbert's lap and kneeled down between the raven haired man's legs. He gulped… he had never done something like this before. This was all new for him…

"Oz you don't have to…" Gilbert tried to stop him but actually, he didn't want the boy to stop. He could already see the boy… oh…. As he wished. Oz ignored him and unbuttoned the man's pants. His movements were slow and even though the boy would never admit it, they were also shy.

He looked with eyes filled with lust at Gilbert's hardened member. Crap… it was bigger then he though. Oz gulped, but he couldn't stop now. Such childish behavior… what would Gilbert think? With one hand, he grabbed the man's hot and hard member. He placed an kiss on the head of the hard organ. _Don't think, just do it! _The blond closed his eyes and took half of the hard organ in his mouth, since that was all he could take in anyways. Gilbert was so big…

Gilbert watched the boy doing an pretty mouth job. He never though Oz would… damn, if he had knew this. He would have confessed faster! An moan escaped the raven haired man's mouth and before he knew it, he had bucked his hips up. Oz whined when he did that, the raven haired man enjoyed the vibrates coming from it… hell he wanted more of that heath and he knew if Oz would keep this up… he would've come right then and there in Oz's mouth. But no way that he would let it go that far! He stopped the boy by softly ruffling his hair… Oz indeed stopped and looked him with these big adorable eyes. He stood up again, Gilbert pecked him quickly on the lips and pulled him back on his lap. Their erections brushing together, making the younger male moan. He lowered himself an little so that he felt the head of Gilbert's cock push in his entrance. "Gi…Gil…" he moaned. He bit his lips and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, before lowering himself again. Now Gilbert's member was completely inside of him and all he felt was pain.  
"Oz, you're ready?" Gilbert breathed.

Oz nodded, he shut his eyes so that Gilbert's couldn't see the tears. Raven started to move, heard the soft whines from coming from Oz and sighed. He had to find that spot… he moved an little more. Another whine escaped Oz's mouth. "Bear with it for an little longer…" Gilbert whispered and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Then placing his lips on Oz's neck, sucking on a spot and then licking it. He was leaving evidence of what they were doing. While Oz was distracted with Gilbert's mouth, he could move.

And finally he hit that spot. "Ah Gil!" Oz moaned loud. Digging his nails in the man's hot flesh. That was something he had to apologize fro later. All he could think right now was that he had never felt that good in his whole life. "Gil…Gil…" he moaned that name so lovingly. And all Gilbert had to do was hitting Oz's prostate. He felt great… he had never felt that great.

Oz gasped for air when he felt Gilbert release himself inside off him. He blushed even harder when Gilbert started to rub his member and after only two strokes, he also came on the man's hand. "Ah… I…" he stuttered and grabbed Gilbert's hand covered in his cum. "Let me…" he licked Gilbert's fingers.. sucked on them. Making sure that everything was clean, an part him said this was still wrong but another part that was stronger said that he had never felt that great.

Gilbert kissed him again on the lips and Oz kissed him back. "I…" he whispered between two breaths. "Think… I love you… Gil…" he whispered.

Gilbert chuckled. "Glad to hear that…" he wanted to say Oz that he could stand up. So that he could remove his already softened member out of his… his… but then the phone rang. The raven haired man cursed behind his breath and watched how Oz picked it up. "Hello, Gilbert Nightray's assistant." He said with that angelic voice of his that Gilbert loved so much.

"Ah, Xerxes." Oz said surprised. "No, we're still busy with these documents…." He stopped when he felt Gilbert move. With that, brushing Oz's prostate again. He had to bit his lips otherwise he would have moaned. "Uhm..yeah, I'll talk to you later. We're still busy and…." Gilbert moved again. "bye!" and with that. He hang up. He sighed… then glared at Gilbert. "Why did you do that? What if…"

Gilbert shut him up with his lips. "I don't like it when you talk to him…" he said.

"Tsk…" Oz rolled his eyes and removed himself from Gilbert's lap. "We still need to do that paperwork." He said and pointed at the papers. He wanted to stand but he collapsed on his knees when he felt the pain in his lower back. "Auch…"

"Oz, are you alright?" Gilbert asked worried.

"I'm so going to kill you for this…" the boy whimpered.

Gilbert chuckled nervously. "Sure…here let me help you…"

And with that, work became more fun for both of them. There were moments that they locked themselves inside Gilbert's office and nobody knew what happened there. All they knew was that Oz would walk funny after that… even Xerxes Break couldn't enter the office.

The end~


	7. LADWAD 7 Surprise, surprise, surprise

**This is an request from Esmeralda kitty cat, she requested this. Please enjoy and I don't own Pandora Hearts, remember? **

LADWAD 6, surprise, surprise, surprise~ (Little GilXOz)

The blond boy let out an sigh, he was bored. Nonetheless and his servant wasn't an big help either. Just standing there and preparing some tea. How many times had he sighed in that hour to catch his attention? An lot, an lot, an lot.

He gazed with bored green eyes at Gilbert, his precious servant. He was fourteen, right? He didn't knew. 'Since I'm your master, you should be one year younger then me!' Oz had said and that's how he became one year younger. It might be true that he was actually the same age as him or even older. Well, they had told him his birthday was the day that he became Oz's servant, to bad that day was an month before his own birthday. So that made Gilbert for one month, the same age as him. He didn't like that idea, and he also didn't like the idea that the young boy could be older the him. What would happen by the way if he had back his memory? Would he still stay by his side? Would he leave him? Maybe, he could go back to his real family. Maybe he was an noble himself! But then… shouldn't people be searching for him? Now that he mentioned that, why did nobody ask after him? Didn't his family miss him? Did he even have an family?

"Young master Oz?"

The blond boy blinked an few times and looked up, his eyes met the eyes of his beloved. His Gil, his everything. That person was looking worried at him while holding an tray with tea and an piece of pie. "Is everything alright?" the smaller boy asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Oz smiled at him and accepted the tea. Taking small sips from it while keeping an eye on Gilbert who simply nodded and put the pie of pie on the table were Oz was sitting. The blond sighed and put the tea on the table. "Ne Gil~ I'm bored. Can we go and play now?"

The boy looked up, he looked outside the window and shook his head. "No you can't, it's raining."

"I don't care, I just want to play!" Oz whined, he took an piece of the pie and ate it. Tasting the sweet vanilla flavor off Miss Kate's pie.

"Then it has to be something that you can play inside and that won't bother the other servant." Gilbert said calmly, but he was scared. Scared that his master would think about something that would involve him being tied up or blindfolded. He just didn't want to get hurt this time.

Oz saw the emotion in his servant eyes and smirked, "Is Gil scared?" he asked pleased to see boy blush slightly. But his servant shook his head and avoided eye contact, something he always did when he lied. "Ah W-Well no, j-just please don't let an-anyone get hurt." He said.

"Fine, fine." Oz sighed again and took another piece of his pie, bringing it to his mouth but then halfway there, he stopped and glanced at Gilbert who was still standing there. "You want some?" he asked and pointed at the fork with the small piece.

"No thank you," Gilbert shook his head.

"Really? It's good you should taste it!" Oz said.

"No really, I don't like sweets." This time he wasn't lying. Gilbert really didn't like sweet things.

The blond shrugged, defeated. "You're so boring~" he whined and closed his eyes. "Gil you should act more on your own. You don't have to wait for people to give your permission."

"But I'm an-"

"No excused, from now on. If there is anything you want to do, just do it. That's an order!" Oz said proudly because of his speech and wanted to eat the small piece still on his fork. "Eh?" he looked surprised at Gilbert who gently grabbed his hand and ate the sweets. Oz looked wide eyed at his servant. He didn't saw this coming, Gil that actually… "Like this, young master?" Gilbert asked curious.

"A-Ah, r-right!" Oz nodded. Shit, shit! Now he was blushing. Crap. "But uhm please warn me the next time… because I-I…" he chuckled nervously. Gilbert was gazing at him with these big golden eyes. They were sucking him in….

"Well then…" Gilbert started, an slight blush on his face. He was embarrassed just because Oz was embarrassed. How… odd. Nope, not at all, it's Gilbert after all. "I… want to kiss you."

"A-alright. Then what are you waiting for?" Oz asked and smiled at his young servant, why? Why, he never blushed when they did or would do stuff like that. Why was he blushing? He was blushing even harder then Gilbert! This was so not like him.

Lips were pressed on his, gently, trying to find out if it was alright. These lips became rougher when Oz responded to the kiss. Smaller hands tangled themselves in Oz's hair and pulled him even closer. A tongue licked his lips, and Oz let out an surprised gasp. This was the first time that Gilbert did something like that… "Ah…" he moaned softly inside the kiss. Shit! Normally it was Gilbert who made these sounds. No this was wrong, he was the master, he should make Gilbert feel this way. But… wasn't it his own fault that this was happening? And besides, it was not like he didn't like it. _So this is how it feels he?_

Gilbert's small hands traveled down to the boy's waist, there they slid under his shirt. Making his master gasp again in their kiss, tongues dancing together. But to Oz's surprise, wasn't Gilbert giving up for dominance. He wanted to be the dominant, wanted to control, wanted his master to feel good…. and maybe an little let his master know what it felt like to wake up with the pain in his lower back because they were to young to use 'that'.

"G…Gil…" Oz gasped when his servant broke the kiss and started to unbutton his master's shirt while mouth was busy at his ear, he nibbled on the older (?) one's earlobe and then licked it. Like he was sensitive at his neck, it seemed that Oz was sensitive at his ears since he heard an soft moan coming from his master when he bit an little harder, so Oz liked it rough? This made the young boy blush even more just thinking about it. The shirt was open, revealing Oz's chest. That perfect body of his… Gilbert wanted to touch it, just like Oz had touched him. so he did, hands caressing every bit of skin they found.

"S…stop…" Oz whispered, he was still sitting on his chair, the half piece of pie… Gilbert was about to push it over. Then his clothes would be dirty and knowing his servant that meant that he wanted to chance right away. But his servant hadn't even heard him. "Gil…" Oz breathed. Really, he just wanted to forget about that piece of pie, Gilbert nibbling his ear, hands teasing his nipples. Where in god-sake had he learned to do that do that stuff?

He bumped against the table, the piece of pie was going to fall. "Ah, watch out!" Oz shouted, he tried to grab it but felt forward, pulling Gilbert with him while he did that. Pie falling on the boy while Gilbert watched him with eyes filled with lust and surprise. It was silent for an while, Oz rubbed the spot were the plate had hit him.

Then looked each other in the eyes, Gilbert finally realizing what he had been doing and he started to blush even harder, seeing the boy with the unbuttoned shirt on top of him. Oz smiled… he chuckled and then burst out in laughter. "You look like an deer." He laughed.

"Ah-I young master I-I-"

"Come on, get up." Oz said. he stood stop and helped Gilbert with standing up. He led him to his bed, they had been lucky that they were already in Oz's room. But this time it wasn't Gilbert who lay down, Oz lay down and pulled Gilbert with him so that the boy had to lay on top off him. Facing the beauty under him, sure his master could be an little devil sometimes. But how he lay there, an flash of lighting lit up his golden locks, his emerald eyes shinning with love. He truly looked like an angel to the little raven boy. Oz wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled him down, their lips met each other. But Oz didn't got the answered that he wanted… Gilbert was to shocked to realize what was going on. "Gil," he whined.

"Y-yes?"

Oz sighed, this wasn't going to work. Gilbert was back to his old self, whatever happened to make the boy do something like that was gone. If he wanted to do anything that would mean he had to take control.

That was what he thought.

Soft lips kissed his neck, an tongue licked the sweets on Oz's neck clean. "I-it's not that bad," Gilbert whispered, talking about the sweets. Oz was surprised, his eyes wide open before they closed again and he chuckled softly. "Please don't hold back," he whispered and stroked gently his servant's raven black hair. While Gilbert placed soft butterfly kisses on his neck, one hand was caressing Oz's cheek, traveling up so that they could tease the blonde's ears with light touches. The other traveled down, to Oz's shorts, were they grabbed his master's crotch and gave it an small squeeze. Just feeling how hard Oz was by his own actions made him feel even more aroused. "Is this okay, Oz?" Gilbert whispered lustfully in Oz's ear.

If Oz wouldn't have been so drunk by lust at that moment, he would have celebrated that Gilbert had called him 'Oz' not 'young master'. But he didn't wanted to break this moment. Words didn't work so he simply nodded and let his head rest on the soft pillows. While Gilbert some amazing handwork. All Oz did was tease the raven's hair an little and the other was stroking his back lovingly. Gilbert was doing all the work, and Oz.. didn't mind at all. He wanted to know how far his servant would actually go.

Far, farther then Oz would have ever dreamt of. Gilbert removed Oz's boots, followed by his socks. His small left hand touched the skin, he lifted his master's leg up and placed an small kiss on his ankle. Going up, to his tights… to where his lips couldn't go any further because of the piece of clothing. Gilbert let out an small sound of protest.

While Oz tried to sit up an little, and removed his own shirt, was Gilbert removing Oz's shorts and boxers. It was the first time that Oz was completely naked while he was still wearing all of his clothes. This sure was getting interesting.

Oz's hands started to unbutton Gilbert's upper clothes, while Gilbert removed his own shoe's and socks. Then his pants and own underwear. Both completely exposed to the other. Oz sighed, he smiled at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled back and they shared another kiss, Oz once again wrapping his arms around his back, pressing their bodies closes to each other. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too, young master." Gilbert answered.

Oz pouted, back to 'young master', he had liked to only hear his name with that sweet voice of Gilbert. Well, Gilbert will always be Gilbert.

"Gil… I want you to do something…" Oz whispered in his servant's ear.

The servant nodded and waited for Oz to say his request while he was gently caressing Oz's tights, enjoying his master shuddering under him and moan softly in his ear. This was so dirty, but that was what made it so wonderful. "I…want you…" he whispered. "Inside off me…"

To his surprise, Gilbert only nodded. he didn't blush harder, he didn't stutter. "I know," the servant smiled. "Me too… because I want to show master how much I love you."

Oz smiled, not enjoying that Gilbert called him master, but he was happy he was going to do it.

"Well then…" Gilbert said.

Oz gently grabbed Gilbert's small hand and sucked on two off his fingers. Making sure to make them good wet, he didn't knew what it would feel like to have Gilbert inside of him, to be honest he was an little scared that it would hurt. But he wanted to be Gilbert's. Like Gilbert his. He wanted to give himself completely to his servant, the person he loved with body, soul and heart.

Gilbert moaned, just looking at his master under him… "Ah…young master Oz…" he whispered, he looked at his wet fingers. Then positioned himself. His face serious… "Please tell me when you want to stop." He said.

Oz nodded. "Just go…"

Gilbert took an deep breath before he pushed both of his fingers inside, was that alright? Both at once? He felt how Oz froze for an moment before he relaxed again. "I-I'm fine, keep g-going." He said.

"Alright…" Gilbert breathed and just like Oz had wanted him to do, he started to move his fingers. First slowly, then going an little faster. While Oz placed both of his hands on Gilbert's cheeks and brushed their lips together. Sweat made his bangs stick to his face and his eyes were closed, his cheeks redder then Gil's. This surely was something different. "It feels weird…" he whispered and an hint of an smile appeared on these kiss bruised lips.

"I know," Gilbert smiled back. Even though Oz couldn't see it. He removed his fingers and sighed, looking at them. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "This will hurt, but it'll get better soon." Gilbert said.

Oz chuckled and moaned at the same time. "Ah, that sounds familiar." He joked.

Gilbert smiled, he gulped and pressed the head of his hard organ against Oz's entrance.

"Ah Gil, wait!" Oz stopped him.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert asked surprised, didn't Oz want to do it after all?

"So…sorry. Just need to prepare myself, it's going a little to fast." Oz whispered. He hid his face between Gilbert's neck and shoulder. The servant could feel how hot his face was. This was an side that nobody else could see, his master was actually embarrassed. He waited… all they heard was an clock ticking on the background, the sound of the rain ticking against the windows and once in an while an thunder. Their breaths…their heartbeats. Gilbert didn't want to wait… he didn't want to wait. But he had to… but wasn't it his master who told him to do something if he wanted to. "You-young master…"

"…"

"I'm sorry…"

"…?"

He pushed himself inside his master's opening. Hearing Oz gasp for air, it sounded different then the others. Like Oz was choking. "G…G…Gi…Gil…" he whimpered.

"I'm sorry." The servant apologized again, he felt something wet falling on his skin, were Oz's head was resting. What was it? Sweat?

"Al..alright…just move already." Oz spoke softly, his voice not louder then an whispered. No way, his master… Oz Vesalius was… that couldn't be true! There was no way that Oz was actually… "Young master?"

"Move…it hurts…" Oz whimpered, he felt embarrassed. So kept his face hidden for Gilbert, he had been biting on his lower lip and could taste his own blood. He could taste the salt of his sweat and of his tears… Gilbert started to move. This time trying to keep control. He was going slow, so that his master could get used to it. He whispered sweet words in his master's ears. Saying that he was very proud to have an master as strong as him, that he loved him, that Oz was his everything… the words were calming Oz down. Who would have thought? Little cry baby Gilbert, being so dominant and calm in this kind of situation. Oz felt really out of character at that moment. He pecked with trembling lips his servant's neck. "Y-you can go fa-faster…" he said softly. "Don-Don't hold back…"

"Young master?"

"Just do it!" Oz raised his voice an little, not that much and his was already speaking so soft that it didn't sound that loud. Gilbert nodded and moved faster, faster and deeper. Something changed. Oz moaned, he wasn't trying to keep quiet. "Ah…ah Gil…Gil.. fa..faster!" he moaned, his voice suddenly extremely loud. "Ah yes…oh god…" Oz moaned. "I…love…you, I love you…" he moaned.

Gilbert whimpered, this really was embarrassing, he couldn't hold back. And felt ashamed that he released himself inside of his master.

"Gil!" Oz screamed, and not second later he felt something sticky on his stomach. Only an bit… most of it was on Oz. He removed himself from Oz and looked at his master… this sure was something he had never seen. Oz laying there, breathing loudly, eyes were half open… his cheeks red. Bangs sticking to his face. So not like the proud and cool master. No the boy under young Gilbert was his lover, an boy… at that moment the same age as his (probably). Nothing more then an boy. A boy that loved him, his everything. "Gil…" Oz whispered his name. He watched how Gilbert lay down next to him and hugged him. "That was amazing…" he whispered.

"Are you sure? Didn't it hurt? Weren't you crying?" Gilbert asked worried.

Oz let his head rest on the smaller one's chest and smiled. "No I didn't…" he lied. "Let's just sleep, I'm tired."

"Y-yes!"

"Oh and Gil…"

"Yes, young master?"

"You're going to pay for the pain in my lower back."

"I-I-I'm so-sorry."

Oz chuckled softly. "Maybe if you promise me to show me more of this side of yours, then I'll forgive you." He chuckled.

_Only if you let me see more of that side of yours. _"O-of course!"

"Good night, Gil.

"Good night young master…no Oz."

**Is it just me or do they seem OOC? It's weird to write about them. This is only my second fanfic with this pairing. Normally I'm like: "Yey uke Oz!" ** **but with this pairing Oz had to be Seme… and then you ask uke Oz, well I'm happy he's uke. But it's hard to write it with little Gilbert. Anyways, I've started to like this pairing. Though it's still an little odd… xD Well not if you request this pairing again, I'll be prepared. Please tell me what you think!**


	8. LADWAD 8 an present for an broken heart

**This is an request from Vampire-queen-kazumi. She wanted OswaldXOz. Au. Aphrodisiac. bondage. This sure is getting interesting. I just love to read all these pairings. Like: seriously, you guys ****always**** know how to surprise me. Well that's kind of something I like to talk about, but at the end of the one-shot. Please do read this! This pairing isn't that popular, spread the words! Haha xD sorry if they are OOC… I tried! Oh and there will be hints of JackXLacie, because these two are going to help an little… xD**

An present for an broken heart. (OswaldXOz)

He really wondered how he got himself into this, being tied up the bed of someone else and an hot body that was doing thins that he didn't want to. Dirty thoughts of skin against skin. He was panting, his cheeks were flustered, sweat made his bangs stick to his forehead while his legs tried to hide the hard organ in his too short shorts.

He swore to god that he was going to kill Jack and Lacie, that stupid couple came up with this idea. He could still remember them asking if he wanted to help them with preparing an present for Lacie's. It seemed that Jack in his stupid puberty had been an couple with him, but they broke up because he liked Lacie more. Although Oswald didn't seem to mind, Jack still felt guilty for it. So he wanted to give him an present. Something almost as good as himself.

His younger brother that looked a lot like him.

Oz didn't knew what they wanted him to do until Lacie had gave him something to drink but refused to tell what it was. Until he was finished. Then she answered him. "So what was it?" he asked.

"Aphrodisiac"

They had changed his clothes, Jack and Lacie and then tied him up to the bed so that he couldn't touch himself. Or maybe so that he couldn't run away. That he couldn't chance back in his old clothes.

"Uhn…" he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the image of someone helping him with his problem, skin against skin. "Ah…" he gasped for air. His body felt so warm but he still felt cold at the same time, he shivered. But he couldn't help it that he was cold. They left him with the outfit they had prepared for him. To short shorts, hell even the boxers he normally wears are bigger and an tie. That was it. No, not even some underwear.

They hadn't even asked him if he wanted to help, sure he had seen Oswald and he had told Jack that he was an good looking man when his brother had asked what he thought about him. He looked handsome and when his brother started to talk about how good he was in bed…of course any normal teen would blush.

Just listening to his brother… yeah, because of that he had gotten his first wet dream. He felt ashamed when he found out that Jack had entered his room at that moment to wake him up. "Oh my brother is growing up." He had laughed.

He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, he really, really wanted someone to come and help him. But at the same time he didn't. What would Oswald think if he would find an teenage boy tied up to his bed? He would help him with running away? Or maybe… "Ah…" just thinking about. "I-it' hurts…" he whimpered and tried to rub his own organ with his leg. Please…"Hah…hah…" he panted. He shut his eyes. "Pl-please…" he begged nobody. Nothing worked and it started to hurt. Ah he was getting crazy!

The door opened.

Oz heard the voice of his brother and then someone answered him. "An present?" an monotone voice asked him.

Jack laughed. "You're going to love it!" he said.

"…"

"Don't run away!" Jack said. He pushed his friend inside and locked the door behind him. "Just in case you want to run away!" Jack shouted. He snickered and walked away.

Oswald sighed. "That idiot…" he mumbled.

While he first walked to his bedroom was all Oz could do was trying to keep quiet. He didn't want anyone to see him in this kind of state. It was already embarrassing enough that Jack had took some pictures. 'just in case you find an way to run away'. In other words, Jack was blackmailing him. if he didn't do what his brother wanted, that meant that these pictures-

He whimpered softly. It wouldn't take long before he would start crying. Something as embarrassing as this, he could just die.

"Who's there?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Teary emerald met surprised violet. Yes, right what he needed. It was silent for an while, both males simply looking at each other. Oswald seemed surprised, one of the few times that he actually showed some other emotions that bored. The older one sighed after an while. "That idiot…" he mumbled again and turned around. Walking to his door, he wanted to open it. Oh that's right. Jack had locked it. "Jack!" he shouted angry.

No response.

Crap, this was bad. Oz thought, he shut his eyes and finally let the tears fall. He wanted to go home. Please…

"What's your name again?"

He opened his eyes again. Oswald he taken a few steps closer, but was still standing far enough. He didn't want to scare the boy more. Didn't want to upset him even more. He already looked so… so…

"O-Oz…."

"Oz then, Jack's younger brother." He sighed. "Well I don't know what's going on in that sick head of his, but let me help you." He walked to the boy but stopped when Oz flinched and closed his eyes. Whimpering softly.

"I won't hurt you."

But still, he didn't response. He sighed again and sat down on his own bed. His hands reaching out to the boy pulses. Ready to untie him. He heard another whimper. He couldn't reach his hands… "Move an little," he said. he noticed how the boy kept his trembling legs closed. Did he need to use the toilet? Oh well, he tried to untie him. But after like several minutes he noticed that this was his sister's work. She was good at this sort things. "So Lacie as well…"

"Pl-plea-please…" the boy begged him. What was he begging for anyways? Ah right, he wanted to be helped. But what for? For releasing him… on what way?

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head

" Do you need to use the bathroom?"

He shook his head.

"Are you cold?"

He shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?"

Oz kept his eyes shut, well this sure was getting embarrassing. He took an deep breath, "Ap…ap….hro-di…siac…" he whispered and Oswald had to lean forward to hear him good. "Th…they…ga..ve me…" he whimpered.

"Oh," was all that he said. he sighed and hid his face in his hands. All he could think was: _these idiots… _

"Pl-please…" the boy begged. "He…help…"

Oswald looked at the boy, tears of shame were in the corner of his eyes, sure the boy looked very cute like that. But he wasn't someone who would just take this boy because of that. He didn't even knew him that good. they had only met once, and after that Jack had showed him pictures. He had said that Oz was so pure, so innocent, and he was still an virgin. Of course the boy was only sixteen! He had plenty enough time to give it to someone else.

"Ah…" the boy whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked after an while. "I can't untie you, Lacie did an good job."

"Just…just…" what? What was he begging for?

The Baskerville sighed, really. "You want me to help you, right?"

He nodded.

"Alright." He agreed to it.

Oz's head made an jump, he tried to nod. But at the end he couldn't. Begging for some guy to help him with his problem down there. He would have never thought he would do something like this. Slowly he opened his legs. Keeping his eyes shut because he could feel Oswald's stare.

"Try to relax," he heard Oswald whisper.

Oz nodded and like he had asked, he tried to relax.

First Oswald removed the tie, just looking at the piece of clothing made him feel sorry for the boy. He looked like some- no he wasn't going to say it. His hands gently caressed the boy's neck. He felt how he shuddered from just these light touches and whimpered softly.

Finally his hands found the short shorts, "I'll remove it." He said calmly.

Oz nodded again, trying to avoid eye contact while he gazed outside the window. Hoping to see something… but all he saw was the blue sky.

His shorts were removed, leaving the boy completely naked. He nodded for Oswald to go on, the young man would probably asked him if he was still alright. Talking wasn't going to help him. "Ah!"he moaned when he felt Oswald grabbed his member that was already leaking from pre-cum. He started to stroke it up and down, first going slow but hearing the desperate whimpers he started to move faster.

"Ah…ah…Os-Oswald…" the moaned the other's name. He opened his eyes an little and saw how cool the young man stayed, just gazing at his work. This made him blush even harder. "I-I'm go-nna…a-ah!" he tried to warn him but Oswald reacted to slow and some of his cum came on his hands while the rest felt on Oz.

He was panting even harder now, he was tired. So tired… and just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep. But this wasn't his bed, wasn't his house. This young man had just helped him… "Ah I…" he stuttered.

"It's fine, you couldn't help it." He interrupted him and gazed at the dirty hand. "I should clean this up," he said and stood up.

"Ah no wait!" Oz tried to sit up but forgot the bondages, he whimpered when he felt them cutting in his soft flesh. "That hurts…"

"What?"

"No. nothing…" he blushed and to Oswald he looked so adorable, not that he would admit it. His violet eyes stayed calm and cool. "It's…just…since you…helped me…I…" he mumbled.

"…"

"Af- afterall I'm yo-our pre-present and…uhm…I…"

"Then…" he sighed and once again sat down on the bed, his clean hands caressed the boy's cheek. "Clean this up," he said and held the hand covered in cum before his mouth. Oz gazed at it, the nodded and opened his mouth slightly. So that these fingers could enter, he started to lick them clean. It didn't taste good, but he still licked and sucked on them until they were clean enough.

Oswald looked at his hand, he was surprised that he had cleaned it up. Then looked at the boy, he was waiting for his next request. Big emerald eyes, like an window showing him what he really felt, shyness… gratefulness… and something that looked like love. This sure was interesting.

He leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of the boy. This time he didn't flinch. He kept staring in these beautiful violet eyes of the young man on top of him. Until he felt his breath against his cheeks. He closed his eyes and felt soft lips pressed on his. He was being careful, to make sure that Oz wouldn't mind. His lips moved against Oz's… while he moved himself so that he lay on top of him. One hand gently caressed his cheek and the other started stroke the naked skin of the boy's arm. He was gentle, and Oz loved it.

An tongue licked his lower lip, requesting for something. Oz opened his mouth, inviting the tongue inside. He had never done something like this… the man had stolen his first kiss and if they would go that far, also his virginity. But to Oz, it didn't matter. He really wanted him to take it. He was gentle, respected him…

His hand that had traveled down found his left nipple and started to tease it with light touches, while his mouth broke the kiss and kissed the boy's chin. Then his neck, placing soft butterfly-like kisses on the skin.

"Oswald…" Oz breathed the other's name. Now that he could think clearly…. It felt more then good, kind of magic.

He liked how these hands traveled down and rubbed against his inner tights. He bucked his hips up an little… moaning the other's name.

They heard something, then the door opened. "Ah Oswald here is an scissor for when-" Jack stopped when he saw the scene, he smiled even wider. "Oh my, I thought you two were already done." He joked.

"Jack!"Oz shouted surprised.

"I'm sorry," he laughed and threw the scissors on the bed. "I'll leave, I'll leave!" he laughed and left the room, still laughing like he had seen something hilarious. The door closed behind his back.

Oz looked wide eyed at the closed door, "Oh god…" he whimpered then looked back at Oswald who had picked up scissors and cut the rope so that Oz was untied. He looked at his hands and the wounds around his pulses, even thought they heard he was more disappointed that they had stopped.

"Th…thank you…" he whispered embarrassed and sat up.

"Right, no problem." He said with that cold voice of his.

It was silent for an while, the atmosphere was different. Were they going to finish what they had started or-

"I should-" he was interrupted by lips pressed on his once again, all he could do was smile in the case because it seemed like Oswald wasn't planning on stopping at the moment. So he lay down once again and pulled Oswald with him…

**Alright so that's it! I think it was long enough. Anyways, sorry if they are OOC. It's weird to write these two together in an situation like that! Well it was fun writing it…. ^^**

**Now! About the requests, anything is fine and yes I accept the same person. It's fun to read these requests, and all of them know how to surprise me! The one that can surprise me gets an cookie! Hope you liked it as so far. **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**LovelyDemon~**


	9. LADWAD 9 I'm sorry

**Request from sakurai7865, she wanted LeoXOz, something about the newest chapters. So here it is, hope you like it!**

I'm sorry, (LeoXOz)

When had they met? That would be an few weeks ago, right? When he had met Elliot, they had an little fight and then he said Elliot should apologize. He was the only one that could calm Elliot down. He was the only one that cared so much about Elliot, probably. After all… he would sacrifice his own life for his master, his friend.

He was the only one that cried when Elliot died, he was the only one that was honest about his emotions. Was he in love with the boy? He had respect for Elliot. Oz knew that much. Just like Elliot had respect for him.

When was the second time they saw each other? That must have been in Sablier. They went to investigate and bumped into them. It was Elliot who talked with Oz. Not Leo, but Elliot. It was Elliot who let them in, it was Elliot that threw him out. It was Elliot's idea to help them.

The third time they met? Elliot wanted to know about the headhunter. Right!

Then the fourth time? That must be on his second coming of age ceremony. It was there that Elliot-

_Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot… _everything. It was because of him that they met, that they could talk. Elliot, how he missed him. yet he couldn't cry, how could he? Crying didn't bring Elliot back to live. It helped nobody. He would not cry! He couldn't anyways. Because of his pride? No, he would threw that all away for his friend. No it was because he wanted to be strong for Gilbert. Only Gilbert.

How ironic. Wasn't it Gilbert that shot him? Yes it was Gilbert that tried to kill Oz. But… he had to. Leo was the next Glen. Gilbert's real master. He had wished for Gilbert to return his memories. So that he didn't had to worry about it. He had no right to feel sad because of that. He was an chain, he had no rights.

Chains didn't have any feelings. Chains are monsters. Chains are chains.

Even thought he was an chain, he still wanted to see him. he wanted to see Leo. He wanted to say sorry, wanted to tell him that he didn't want to hurt him. it had been Jack. Yes, he was an idiot. Still worrying about others while Leo could even be planning to kill him. He wouldn't blame him.

But at least let him… _me… _say sorry.

He was sorry, he wanted to apologize. Wanted to apologize because he had hurt everyone. They were better off without him. All he did was destroy, his destroyed things.. people's hearts. He was an good for nothing. Nobody would miss him? No…Alice would, Sharon-chan would, Break would, Gil…? Right? How he wished that Elliot was there, that he could say something. That he could scold him for being an idiot.

"Sorry…"

Lottie looked up. "What's wrong boy?" she asked with an amused smile on her face, the boy had spoken again. The broken doll. She felt sorry for him, this boy was no longer the proud Oz Vesalius. The boy laying there was only an shadow of himself. An broken doll.

"Tell Leo… I'm sorry." He whispered.

This surprised her. Her eyes widened for an bit before turning back to their original state. She smiled then shrugged, "Fine, Lily keep an eye on him. I'll be right back." She said and stood up, leaving them alone.

The small girl looked surprised, she hadn't expected that Lottie would do what he asked. He was related with Jack. That awful man had killed his master. He should die. He didn't deserve anything. "Let's play an game," she said with an childish smile on her face. "Guess what I think of your kind~"

Xxxx

He felt horrible, how could he? Why did he order Gilbert to do something like that? To hurt Oz? Yes they were enemies. He had shouted that he wanted to destroy something to Oz. But he hadn't meant it. Oz was an friend…. No he didn't even know an thing about just like Oz didn't known an thing about him.

But he said he was happy that he had met him. Leo, simply Leo. The boy with the messy hair and the big glasses. Were they really friends or….?

Now was not the time to think about him. there were people who were waiting for orders. He could still see the hurt in Gilbert's eyes as Vincent had led him to his room. The confused look, he still couldn't believe Jack was the real enemy. Even Echo was acting differently.

Is this what he wanted?

Elliot was dead. The people of Pandora had ran off somewhere. Gilbert was hurt, Echo wasn't acting like herself, Vincent wasn't himself. That hatter was being locked up somewhere, the same for Eques… Oz was hurt, Oz … they were going to sacrifice him to the abyss again? Wasn't that the reason why they had kept looking for him?

Oz…

How was he? He knew he shouldn't worry about him. Yet he still wanted to ask where they kept him. he wanted to talk with him.

An knock on the door and Lottie entered the room. "Please excuse my interruption," she spoke and Leo gestured to go on. "I have an message for you, from young master Oz."

"Oz…kun?" Leo asked surprised.

"He said he's sorry." She said. "That's all."

_Sorry, _he was sorry. He smirked, really. First Elliot, now Oz. why were they sorry? What did they do wrong? Why? Why had things turned out like this? "Again that nonsense!" he shouted. "Why? Why is he sorry!" he demanded.

Lottie looked at him, her posture calm. Her red eyes… she had seen the broken boy. She had seen how hard he was suffering. Her master wasn't any better. Both boys were seeking for answers. Both couldn't get any answers so far away. "I'm sorry, he only said that he was sorry." She apologized.

"Of course, Elliot did the same. Leaving me behind with only an sorry." He sighed and sat down, covering his face with both hands. "I don't understand either of them." He said with an soft voice.

"I should leave," Lottie said.

"Tell him…" Leo stopped her with his voice, his eyes filled with pain. "Tell him I should be sorry."

The woman nodded and left, walking back to her place.

Lily was laughing like something hilarious had happened while she was gone. She frowned and glanced at the boy still laying on the same spot. Of course? How could he move? Only one thing changed with him from when she had left. Just like when they had brought him here… he was sleeping. He had lost conscious once again. When people sleep they have an peaceful expression on their face but even in his sleep he looked like he was in pain. "Boy, you shouldn't be sorry. Is what master Leo said." she said to the boy.

And somehow, he seemed an little calmer. Lily pouted, not happy that he wasn't suffering.. but kept silent.

_Sorry…_

_You shouldn't be…_

**I'm so sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I really didn't know what to do with the newest chapters. It's also not really romance, you can simply see it as friendship. Tell me if you like it, if you don't then tell me what you didn't like and I'll write an better LeoXOz for you!**


	10. LADWAD 10 This sure is

**This is another request coming from SakuraL7865, this time it's Ozbert. Male pregnancy and Oz has to be the mama. Hmm, I wonder how I'm going to write something like this in one chapter… hope you like it! Don't own Pandora Hearts. Sorry folks. Thanks to Sakural7865 for being Beta ^**

The atmosphere was awkward and strained; the people in the room had on odd expressions after the young woman nurse that had read them the paper. There were two adults in the room, both male and young looking. One looked to be an albino, who for some reason had been laughing and smiling at the news, was the first to re-reading the letter she had gave him with an amused expression. The other one – a male with raven black hair and piercing gold eyes - was frozen, he kept staring at one of the young teens in shock and disbelief. There were three teens in the room also, two girls and one boy. The girl with the ponytail as well looked with wide eyes at the boy. Then the other girl with long brown hair did exactly the same. Everyone was staring at that one boy, everyone expect the clown-like man.

This made her wonder; why were they all staring at him? Shouldn't they be at that person's side? The woman that was…. She as well looked at the boy. Big emerald eyes, blond short hair. He seemed to be a noble, judging on the clothes he was wearing. Well, they should be all nobles since this was the Rainsworth mansion, one of the Four Great Duke Houses, and they were in the reception room made for only nobles to use.

Now, the boy had a simple expression. His eyes were big while his mouth kept small. He seemed surprised and yet, he was calm as well. She couldn't read his eyes for the life of her, they were like a simple poor of water to the young nurse – showing only her reflection.

She coughed, breaking the silence. "I do apologize, please pardon me, but why are you still here? Shouldn't you-"

"How?" the brown haired girl interrupted suddenly, her tone was harsh and it made the woman flinch. The young girl glared coldly at her. "How can this be true!?" she shouted. "There's no way that-"

"What Alice is trying to say," the girl with the ponytail interrupts her companion. "Are you sure this isn't a mistake? I mean…It's impossible for O-Odelle to be pregnant, you see he - her personal doctor told her that she can't conceive any babies." The young golden-brown haired girl lied, though the nurse mistook her stuttering for disbelief. She had almost made a mistake. Maybe if she just told the woman that Odette was not a 'she' but a 'he' and that his name wasn't Odette but Oz, the boy who seemed - along with Break - to be the only person who kept calm in this situation.

Fifteen minutes ago the young nurse had entered the room with the news on Oz's health. They had given a doctor some of Oz's blood to study, because the boy kept whining about his stomach that hurts, but that isn't the only problem. He was always feeling dizzy, he got tired pretty soon, he had fainted that week a few times and then he also vomited. The boy must have been sick, but he hadn't a fever so they wanted to know what was really wrong with him.

The doctor's assistant nurse was the one who told them what was wrong with Oz, because they were the ones who had done the few tests. Well that wasn't important right now, what was important was that after two days waiting: the answer they got wasn't what they had expected.

"_Here stands that Miss Vesalius, lover of mister Nightray is pregnant. So, congratulations!"_

The nurse shook her head. "There's no mistake. I don't know which doctor told you that. But Miss Vesalius is pregnant. Where is she? I would love to talk with her, if I'm allowed to of course."

Silence fell into the room once again, until the blonde boy stood up. He walked to the nurse, ignoring the man with raven black hair that shouted the name 'Oz'. That made his name Oz, right?

Oz walked to the woman. He smiled at her, though it was forced and she could see that. She could also see tears shining in those pool-like eyes. "I'm very sorry miss, but my sister is tired. She's sleeping at the moment," he said.

"Oh, if that's so I should leave. It seems that you all need some time to… well…" this was awkward. She didn't understood why the boy looked about to cry. She couldn't understand. For a second she saw him lifting his hand a little, like he wanted to touch something, but halfway he stopped and put his hand in his pocket. "I think that's a good idea. I'm very sorry. Thank you for your time," he said and watched how the maid let her out.

He kept facing the door, even when it closed, while his friends were staring at his back. It was silent again… the atmosphere didn't change from its awkwardness. Until-

"Well, well seems like our lovely friends had a little accident. I told you to use condoms," Break joked, chuckling lightly like it was something funny. But even Break stopped when he saw that nobody was laughing. He sighed, so that didn't work. "Oh well, it can't be helped. If they're 100% sure, it does explain all the symptoms…" he said.

"I-it can't b-be, it's impossible, r-right? I mean, Oz is a boy…" Gilbert said.

"Oh well, I don't know how it's possible. But what I do know is that the abyss is a sick twisted place… maybe… just maybe, this theory might be wrong. But maybe because of that Oz-kun is…" Break told them. "What do you think Oz-kun?" he asked the boy who kept facing the closed door, gazing at his shoes as if they were more interesting.

"I-I…" he stuttered."I-gotta go!" hr quickly he opened the door and ran away.

Alice stood up; ready to run after him, but Sharon gently grabbed her hand. "No miss Alice; this is something between Gilbert-kun and Oz-sama." She said.

The long haired girl had to watch how that stupid seaweed head ran after Oz. She let out a sound of protest but still sat down and crossed her arms. "Stupid seaweed head…"

Meanwhile Gilbert opened the door of Oz's room, he saw the boy standing outside on his balcony. He was shivering and even thought Gilbert only saw his back he knew Oz's hands lay on his stomach as he tried to hold back his sobs. The boy knew Gilbert was there, he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of his servant. So he didn't turn around. Didn't greet him, his voice would only betray him.

"Oz I… really, I didn't know something like this could happen. I mean-"

"It's alright." Oz interrupted him. "I'm fine. Please leave."

"Oz…?" Oz didn't sound alright. Was he…? "Are you alright? I mean-"

"I'm fine. Leave please." Oz said. He knew Gilbert was coming closer. So close that he stood right behind him and he could feel the elder's breath in his neck. The boy let out a sigh. He didn't want to turn around. Otherwise Gilbert could see the tears rolling over his cheeks. He was proud that he could hold back his sobs. That he could keep his voice calm while he just wanted to cry. He wouldn't allow it. Not until Gilbert would leave his room.

Two arms wrapped around his small body and pulled him in a tight hug. Gilbert knew…

He couldn't hold back anymore. More tears rolled down and he sobbed. "Gil…Gil…"

"It's alright Oz, everything will be fine." Gilbert whispered in his ear.

"How? How is this going to be alright?!" he shouted, suddenly turning around and looking straight in Gilbert's eyes. "How is this alright? I'm a boy. A boy! What will people think when they hear of this? Besides, I'm even more worthless in this state. In this state I probably can't release B-rabbit's powers. I'm even more weak then usual…"

"No Oz, you aren't. You're strong; very, very strong," Gilbert said and kissed the boy's cheek.

"I want to keep it…" Oz whispered.

Gilbert pulled back to look at his lover, Oz's words surprising him. "You're sure? I thought you were-"

Oz nodded and repeated himself, saying it louder. "I want to keep it."

XXX

"It hurts…" he whined, tears in the corner of his eyes as he covered his stomach with his hands. He whimpered softly.

Gilbert laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, how he hated to watch this; Oz tossing around in his bed, suffering. But he couldn't help as he wanted to. He couldn't take away the pain that flowed through his master and lover's body from this… well, 'unnatural' experience. He could only give him small doses of pain killers, because too much could kill the baby. He had accepted the fact that Oz wanted to keep it the day they found out.

"Ah Gil…" he cried, his left hand was searching his own. When he found it he grabbed it, and gave a tight squeeze. "I hate… ugh… it that you have to see me like this…" he whispered.

This made the Nightray smile a little. He pecked Oz's cheeks lovingly and said, "Even if you say that, I'll stay. I won't you leave you alone."

"Thanks…" Oz said as he gave another cry of pain. "Why..?" he whispered, but by the tone in his voice Gilbert knew he wasn't talking to him. He had gotten used to it, Oz talking to the baby. "Why are you hurting me, huh?" Oz asked the baby inside of him. "Why are you… hurting mommy?" he smiled even though the pain.

XXX

"You're fat~" Break said with an evil smile as he watched the boy sitting on the sofa reading a book. Said boy looked up; his emerald eyes met the single red eye of the clown sitting on the sofa across of him.

"I'm pregnant, not fat," Oz answered simply and looked back at his book.

"He's just fat~" Emily sang.

Break gave a laugh hearing that. "Shush, he doesn't like to hear that," Break scolded his doll. Then the boy caught his attention once again. "Time sure flies eh? Only two more months, the doctor said, and the little Ozzy will be there."

Oz smiled, but kept staring at his book, even thought he stopped reading.

"And Sharon ojou-sama seems very pleased about this~" the clown kept talking.

The door of the room they were in opened then, and Gilbert and Alice entered the room, both walking straight to Oz. "How are you?" Gilbert asked Oz and ruffled his hair.

Oz smiled at him and said he was fine, Gilbert sat next to him and Alice on the other side. She stared at Oz's stomach.

"You're fat."

XXXXX

"Wonder what it will be," Gilbert whispered and stroked the boy's stomach. He heard the soft giggles coming from the blond and then lay his head on the swollen stomach. An small hand stroked his raven colored hair out of his face.

"I think a girl,"

XXXXXX

"Oz, sit down, you don't have to-" Gilbert stood up and helped the boy with sitting on his chair again. Said boy gave his lover an annoyed look. All he wanted was to pick up the book that had fallen onto the ground. He laughed. "I'm fine Gil, seriously. I can still do these kinds of stuff, you know," he said, his smile never leaving his face.

"It's just… sorry." Gilbert mumbled and handed him the book.

The book nodded and chuckled softly before opening the book were he had been reading.

xxxx

Break watched how the young male kept pacing around the hall of the mansion where Oz was giving birth in one of the rooms. He sighed and began to unwrap a piece of candy, all the while keeping an eye on the nervous guy. "Just sit down," he said and gestured at the chair.

For a second Raven thought about sitting, then shook his head. "I can't, Oz is in there… and… I can't believe this is really happening. How? I mean he-"

"We've already discussed this. The abyss does strange things with us humans," Break answered simply. He smiled at the two girls dozing in their chairs. "Well anyways, if you would just calm down then-"

"Sir Nightray," the nurse helping Oz interrupted them. She smiled at Gilbert, looking very happy with the news she was about to give him. "Congratulations, you have a lovely new daughter."

Alice and Sharon woke up from their doze immediately when they heard this, and followed the nurse to where Oz was after they stood.

He seemed tired when they all entered, but still smiled at everyone. "Ah, Alice, Sharon-chan, Break, Gil…" he greeted them.

"How are you, Oz-kun?" Break asked and sat on the bed. He looked at the baby in the boy's arms.

"I'm exhausted," Oz replied, giving a light laugh and he cuddled the infant close to his chest.

"Really? You seem pretty fine. Ready to make a second child with Gilbert-kun?" the clown joked as he watched how Sharon, Alice and Gilbert moved as close as possible to Oz to see the baby.

"She looks just like you Oz-sama," Sharon exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"What a relief," Alice said, looking very happy to see the baby.

"What do you mean with that, stupid rabbit?!" Gilbert yelled at the Chain, causing the baby girl in Oz's arms to start fussing a bit from the sudden loud noise.

"Gil, not so loud! You'll make her cry," Oz hissed lowly, petting his daughter's soft cheeks to calm her back into sleep.

"Sorry Oz…" the raven apologized, looking truly sorry for almost waking up and scaring their new child.

"Oh, Oz-kun sure is a great wife~" Break laughed quietly, causing everyone to join in as Oz gave the Hatter a glare and the baby to coo in her sleep.


	11. LADWAD 11 Girls just wanna have fun

**Another request of Sakurai7865. This time ElliotX(female) Oz. Yes this might get fun. ^^**

Girls just wanna have fun (ElliotXFemale Oz)

An loud and high scream was what woke Gilbert Nightray up, it was coming from his master's room. He knew that. So without hesitation he jumped out of his bed and ran to his master's room. There he saw Break, Sharon, Alice and Aida already there. It seemed that Oz had locked his door. Or someone else… he was in danger!

"Oz-sama, are you alright? Please open the door." Sharon said worried and knocked on the door.

"Let me just break this door!" Alice hissed.

"Oni-chan…?" Aida whispered really worried.

But whatever they said, Oz didn't open the door and nor did he say something back.

"Guess it can't be helped," Sharon sighed and glanced at Break who was hiding an smile behind his sleeve and was calm. The clown nodded, already knowing what she wanted. he looked around and spotted an small closet. Walking to it, crawling into it like It was nothing and then closing both small doors behind his back. As always Alice checked if he was still there… no.

Then…

"Oh good morning Oz-kun~" they heard the clown sang.

"B…Break how did you-" they heard Oz's voice, thought somehow his voice sounded an little to high… more girly. Was that it? Was his voice changing because of puberty? It could… maybe he tried to practice or something.

"Oh so this is what that chain can do~"

"Bastard you knew this!"

"Nope, not at all~ Well it's not that bad."

"Wh-wait Break let go of me! Let go! Let go!"

Then the door finally opened and they saw Break smiling from ear to ear carrying an girl… but that girl looked an little to much like- "Oz!" Alice shouted surprised. "What happened with him? What did you do stupid clown!?" she asked and glared at Break who put the girl down on the ground. She immediately crossed her arms before her chest as if trying to hide her… female parts. She wore an simple oversized shirt and probably some shorts that you couldn't see because the shirt was to big. It were the clothes Oz wore… no mistake this girl looked just like him… only woman's version and longer hair. it was shoulder long now.

"Remember that chain you fought yesterday. When Oz came back covered in some weird slimy liquid from the chain. Well seems like the chain's ability is changing genders. Poor Oz-kun~ " the clown smiled.

"You knew this!" Oz hissed. "And how long am I going to look like this?" he said and gestured at himself.

"Well an day, maybe two… or an week… month… year. Who knows?" the clown snickered.

"It's alright oni-chan, you look very cute." Aida had said and smiled at him. she was here for an visit, because Oz had promised her that he would go with her to an ball that day. Well it seemed that she could scrap that idea. But having an sister wouldn't be so bad either. To bad, even as an girl Oz was still small. And even thought his breasts weren't that small they still couldn't compare to hers.

"Well…." Sharon said and looked at the clothes Oz was wearing. "An lady shouldn't walk around dressed like that, I think you can borrow some clothes." She said.

"No way, I'll just wear my own clothes." Oz said and was about to turn around and re-enter his room if Break hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Alright, to Sharon ojou-sama's closet with you." He said with that evil smile.

And so, Oz was wearing an cute green dress and sitting on the balcony with everyone else. An cute dress it was, with yellow bows. An build in corset… an deep décolleté. He looked like an wonderful girl. With the big yellow bow in his short hair. He didn't like walking around with the high healed shoes.

Everyone kept glancing at him… it annoyed him.

"Oni-ch…uhm…" Aida stopped halfway. "Nee-chan," she said and smiled at Oz who looked up and blushed from hearing that new name. This really wasn't helping his pride. What pride?! His younger sister called him nee-chan! But still he nodded as an sign that she could tell whatever she wanted. "Uhm well I was wondering, about that promise you made…"

"Promise?" he repeated, the way he looked… was very girly everyone thought. Oz indeed had some girly sides… maybe an little to much.

"Well yes, you promised me to the ball tonight but seeing you… are you sure you still want to go?"

"Ah sorry Aida, can't we do it another time because I-" he stopped when he saw the disappointed look in his sister's eyes. "Oh I-I mean…if you want to I co-could…"

"Really?" both Aida and Sharon said at the same time, both seemed extremely happy about that. While Aida was happy about him still going, Sharon was happy about something else….

Xxxx

"I never, ever… say yes to this things when something's wrong with my body." He mumbled. Glancing around he saw Aida talking with another girl, she seemed to be having fun while he stood next to Gilbert. The servant had to come with him, otherwise it would have been Break. He needed someone to help him walk around with these shoes.

"This sure is awkward," Gilbert said after an while.

"You're the one to talk." Oz answered him. He sighed.

They were silent again, watched how the others were having fun… well of course. It's not like they could dance together. Gilbert knew that the lovely girl in the cute pink dress wasn't really an girl. He knew she was in her head an he. And she was his master after all. There was no way that he could dance with his master. Even thought Oz looked really cute as an girl. But still, that dress revealed an little to much he thought. For an second gazing at the deep décolleté… yeah to much.

"Gilbert?" an familiar voice shouted his name and when he looked up he saw Elliot walking into his direction. "Ah Elliot," he said.

Elliot nodded and mumbled an good day. Then glanced at Oz who was avoiding eye contact. "Is she your date?" he asked curious and immediately he saw the girl smile softly and blush. It wasn't an shy smile, even thought the blush. This smile was amused. The girl thought it was funny to hear that people thought she was Gilbert's date. How odd…

"No O… uhm… she isn't." Gilbert shook his head. "She came here with Aida, since Oz is sick."

"Oz Vesalius?" Elliot repeated the name, "Is she also an Vesalius?" now that he thought about it, she kind of looked like Oz… only the girly version.

Gilbert was about to answer but Oz stopped him, he smiled at Elliot and shook his head. "No, I'm just an friend of miss Aida. My name is O-Olivia," well it started with O… he made an small bow. Not really knowing if he did it right but when he saw the surprised look on Gilbert that asked him 'where did you learn to act so girly?' he knew enough. After all Sharon had told him everything and learned him the basics about being an girl so that he could survive if he was alone. One of the things he hated the most was still calling himself 'watachi' and not 'ore' (**A.N: Watachi is for girls and Ore is for boys, it means 'I' in Japanese**)

"Oh well, Olivia then, it's nice to meet you. My name is Elliot Nightray." He said and bowed slightly. "But actually I was looking for Leo, he left an while ago and I can't find him."

"Leo?" Oz repeated the name, wondering where he was but to Elliot it sounded like she was curious about that person and wanted to know what his name was.

"Ah Leo is my valet." He explained.

She nodded and glanced at Gilbert, hanging around with his friend was kind of boring since they couldn't do anything without Gilbert making an mistake so that he was found out and maybe teasing Elliot would be fun. He smiled at Elliot. "Oh well, care if I help?" Oz asked.

"O-Olivia you can't you-"

"Come on Gil, I'll be right back." He smiled at Gilbert.

"You don't have to…" Elliot said.

"No it's alright, I would love to help." In Elliot's eyes she had an very cute smile. He nodded and blushed slightly. "Uhm… alright then." He said.

So that was how Gilbert lost his master out of sight…

Meanwhile that person was walking around with Elliot, looking for Leo. But at the end it seemed that Leo didn't feel well and had left to his room. Elliot had sighed and had explained he didn't like this kind of events. Olivia had nodded simply, "It's alright." She had said. then they walked outside to the garden. Oz seriously needed some fresh air and having someone beside him that he knew was more then enough. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and removed his gloves so that he could play in the water an little. Even though he wore gloves Sharon had insides that he should wear nail polish. It was an simple light pink color.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Oz asked after an while, making Elliot look up.

"Oh well, it's fine. I actually didn't want to go…" Elliot said.

"Really?" Oz asked suddenly interested. "To be honest, I didn't want to go either. Because… uhm, let's say I'm not an real lady."

"How do you mean?" Elliot asked confused, he sat down next to her. Close, but still keeping his distance. He didn't notice his hand that was only an few inches away of hers. Though Oz noticed it…

"Well… growing up isn't always fun." He tried to make up an story. "I turned fifteen and I had my coming of age ceremony. So I'm an adult now. The bad thing about it is that people start to except that you'll act like an adult… and actually, just between you and me. I don't like high heels and corsets." She winked at Elliot.

Elliot was surprised by that, an girl that didn't like the usual stuff. But then he nodded and smiled at her. "I understand," he chuckled softly. Elliot was different to girls, Oz noticed. He kept calm and smiled a lot more then to guys. So Elliot as well had his… kind side.

"You're an friend of Oz-sama as well?" she asked suddenly.

This made Elliot look up. "Oz?" he repeated the name then shrugged. "Well sort of I guess,"

"An Nightray and an Vesalius, that sure is interesting. Don't you think?"

"You think? My father would kill me if he found out."

Oz nodded. he sighed… the corset and high heels annoyed him, the dress…everything. He wanted his old clothes back. But then Sharon would hit him with her paper fan for sure. Oh this sure was torture. What did he do wrong to end up like this? Well it kind of was fun though… but still, he shivered an little.

"Are you cold?" Elliot asked suddenly, removing his jacket and handing it to him.

"Ah… thank you…" Oz looked surprised at the jacket but then accepted it and smiled at Elliot. "You're really kind."

"Am not…" he protested.

He wondered, how far could he go? He needed to now so he when he lay the jacket on his shoulders and glanced at Elliot who tried to think about an conversation starter he lay his hand on Elliot's. The Nightray looked surprised at it and then at Oz who simply smiled.

"Tell me, Elliot. Tell me more about yourself. Starting with the books you like." He wondered what was Elliot going to say that an girl that liked Edgar?

"Oh well, I uhm… what about you? What books do you like?"

"Holy Knight," was the fast answer.

Which made Elliot blink in surprise, was she serious? An girl, liking that book? Now he was shocked! "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, I like the story. It's really interesting. What about you?"

"Oh well I like it," Elliot said and smiled.

This conversation was getting boring, Oz sighed again. Yes, Elliot was nicer to girls. But he didn't know how to deal with them. He was sure about that. Well time to make an little character chance. He stood up, fast so that Elliot was surprised then placed both hands on his middle. "You're really boring Elliot Nightray!" Oz said.

This surprised him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" the cute girl said. "I'm trying to have an conversation with you but you.. I can't stand this. If you want to flirt with an girl you have to try better. How are you going to marry someone if you this up?"

"I-"

"Come on, at least do something. Surprise me. Because I am-" she stopped when she tripped over her dress and felt forward. Luckily Elliot could catch her right in time. To bad this made them both backwards in the fountain. With Oz on top of Elliot. "Oh my… I'm sorry I…"

Elliot chuckled softly. "I though I should surprise you, not you me." He laughed but then his gaze felt on the dress… because of the water you could see through it… so he could see her breasts…. Oh my. "I uhm…" he stuttered.

"I totally screwed up didn't I?" Olivia laughed and stood up. She wanted to grab the dress but almost loose her balance. Now Elliot understood what she meant with I don't like high heels. She had trouble with keeping her balance. So he quickly grabbed her hand before she would fall again and picked the jacket up for her. "It's alright," Elliot tried to calm her down. But to his surprise he saw her blushing… the girl that had scolded him about being to shy was blushing herself. "I'm really sorry…" she apologized.

"No it's alright, really…"

She pecked him in the cheeks. "For saying that you're boring, you aren't. It was rude." She said.

"Well I'm not that shy… actually I…"

"Really?"

Elliot smirked. "I'll surprise you," he said.

Before Oz could think about something to answer he felt Elliot's hand on his lower back, pulling him closer and then lips gently pressed on his. It wasn't shy… more questioning. Wanting to know if it was really alright.

Oz was indeed surprised, but these lips… he didn't knew why but he kissed Elliot back. No he didn't, Olivia did. His arms wrapped around Elliot's neck and pulled him closer. As he lead Elliot enter Olivia's mouth… he let him be the dominant one. For sure, Oz was the girl after all. His hand caressed Elliot's cheek. While Elliot's hand kept on their place on Olivia's lower back.

This sure felt like magic to Oz…and he wanted more of this…

"Oh my, my seems like we're interrupting something~" Break interrupted their moment. He clapped in his hands. Next to him stood Sharon with sparkles around her. An Alice who looked at them with big eyes, an frozen Gilbert and Aida who was speechless.

"Well then Olivia-chan, it's about time we should leave." Break said with that smile on his face.

"Ah –ri-right…" he stuttered and with some help of Elliot he climbed out of the fountain. "I uhm… this is…"

"Sure an surprise, I did not know you had these interests." Break laughed. "Well it's about time we should go."

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked worried and handed him his own jacket, while Oz kept the jacket of Elliot close to his chest. To hide his exposed breasts. "I'm fine," he mumbled and glanced at Elliot.

"Did you push her?" Gilbert asked Elliot.

"No I didn't!" Elliot defended himself. "Anyways, shouldn't you go back to your master."

"Elliot you-" Gilbert tried but Oz stopped him and shook his head, he smiled at Elliot.

Elliot simply glared at Gilbert, Gilbert turned around. Dragging Olivia with him while still holding her arm. Elliot could see she had hurt her left foot… Gilbert noticed it too and quickly picked her up. Making the younger Nightray even more angry. He wanted to help her!

Xxx

Elliot sighed and looked at the boy smiling at him, he rolled his eyes. "Look I only came her for my jacket you know," he explained.

"Yeah sure," Oz laughed and gave him the jacket.

"Did she left?"

"Who?"

"Olivia?"

Oz laughed nervously, _actually she's closer then you think. _After returning home and changing clothes. Then going to bed… when he woke up he was back to normal. Turned out that it only took an day. He was happy but also sad. If Elliot would come for his jacket… then he had to greet him as Oz. simply Oz. Well, it's not that he can do anything about it. "Yes, Olivia left this morning. Sorry."

"No it's alright," Elliot shrugged. "I should go,"

"You're leaving already!" Oz tried to stop him but felt, his foot still hurt from the previous day. Luckily Elliot cold catch him in time. "Ah silly me, I hurt my foot yesterday… I should have known…" he apologized and looked up to meet Elliot's eyes.

Oz…'s eyes… they were just like… she truly did, she looked just like Oz. but then more girly… but what. What! "How did you hurt your foot?" he asked.

"I felt in the fountain with you-lan… the cook." Oz said and frowned. Yeah right…

"You felt in the fountain with Youlan? The cook…?"

"Yes! He wanted to bring me some food and then I felt and he tried to grab me and…"

Elliot laughed, yes defiantly. These two were like twins. With other words… she must have been an Vesalius. He had kissed an Vesalius. Well not that he minded actually, she was cute… no… he. "Well then, that's cheating Olivia." He said and ruffled Oz's hair and turned around and left.

"Cheating?" Oz asked confused… "Wait did he just call me Olivia?"

**The end! Tell me what you think. If you have time to read this far I'm sure you have as well time to review. Don't you agree? **


	12. LADWAD 12 Some tea please

**This will be AU. Don't own PH.**

Some tea please! (GilbertXOz)

He always came on Monday, Tuesday and Friday. Then he would sit at the table near the window. Reading an book or doing his homework. Waiting for him to take his order. That's right, he was still an student. Fifteen year old. Though he was short for his age. He had big emerald eyes and blond hair. He wore the school uniform. And today he was working on his homework. It seemed that it was math.

"So you're here today as well," an familiar voice said which made him look up.

"Ah, Gil." He greeted the young man who was waiting for him to order what he wanted. though he already knew what that was. Simply the tea of the day, today was Friday that meant mint tea.

"The usual?"

"Of course!" he answered cheerfully, but as always Gilbert could see the sadness in these eyes. He didn't knew why they were there. He was smiling even though he seemed so sad. But he had learned that Oz didn't liked talking about it. So didn't say anything. "I'll be right back," he said and left the boy.

So Oz looked back at his papers, thinking about the answer of some difficult looking formula. But still he answered them like they were asking him to count to three. And when Gilbert came back he was already done. He gave him his cup of tea and sat down on the chair across of him. Like he always did, when Oz was there he would take an small pause. "So how's school going?" he asked.

For an second Oz didn't answer before he smiled. "Everything's going fine," he said.

Lie. It was an lie. Gilbert could see that. The boy always lied. Telling him he was alright, not making him worry.

_He still remembered the first time he came here, about half an year ago. School had started an week ago. That it had been raining, and at first sight it seemed like he simply wanted to hide from the rain. It was until you him an second look that you understood that was wrong. He looked terrified. He had been running, not because of the rain. But from someone. More… not one but more persons because when Gilbert wanted to ask if he want to sit he excused himself and ran to the toilettes. _

_The door opened again and a boy glared at Gilbert. "Did you see that shrimp?" he asked rude. _

"_Shrimp?"_

"_Yeah blond hair, green eyes, wears the same_ _uniform as me." He explained him. _

_Gilbert nodded. "If you're looking for that boy, he ran that way." He said and pointed outside the window to left. _

"_Thanks!" the young man thanked him and then ran with the others away. Gilbert sighed, he entered the toilettes and knocked on the one used locker. "Hey boy, these people are gone. You can come out."_

_He_ _had opened the door_ _and looked around before he let his gaze rest on Gilbert. "Thanks…" _

"_What did they want from you?"_

_He shrugged. "Nothing, just playing hide and seek." _

That be his first lie, and he kept lying. That place became his hide place when they were running after him and he made it an habit o appear. Only on these three days that was. There were moments that he would still enter the café panting and gasping for air. And there were moments that he just entered and acted like everything was fine. He sat close to the window to keep an eye on the people who were searching him. but that was all…

"I've been wondering…" Gilbert said after an while. "Why are you always alone? Aren't you supposed to hang out with friends? Not here in an old café with only people older then you."

"I like it here," Oz answered and smiled at him. Sad as always. "I like talking with you, besides I don't think my friends would like it here…" he said.

"Alright then," Gilbert sighed. "I still don't get you."

Oz giggled softly, "What do you want to know then?"

"Why you always lie."

Oz looked at him wide eyed. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"You're always lying to me, when I ask how you're doing you always look so sad and then you say you're fine. Oz if there is anything wrong. Just simply tell me alright. I might not share the same age as you… but sometimes talking about your problems can help you."

Oz didn't answer.

"Oz?"

"just talking about it won't make it stop," he said and stood up. "I'm sorry, I should go." He lay some money on the table and left.

Maybe that had been an mistake, if he would have just shut-up and enjoy the moments he could spent together with the boy… why? Why had he opened his mouth! He never did something like that. Why, off all times? Why now?

It was an mistake, he knew that. Because the next Monday, Oz didn't show up. Same goes for Tuesday and even Friday. He didn't show up anymore. It was over…

Once he had seen him running out of the window, not an second later he saw an group students running after him.

Bullies? Were they bullying him?

He wanted to know… so the next time he saw Oz running was on an sunny day when he was taking an pause, holding his cigarette between his pointer finger and middle finger. He saw Oz running, but the boy didn't saw him. and just like expected he saw the others running after him.

A girl stopped… she was out of breath. While the rest ignored her. Gilbert walked to her and gave her his unused handkerchief. She accepted it and mumbled an thank you.

"So you were running after that boy, why's that?"

"Because he's annoying." She answered him. her blue eyes were sharp. "I really hate him!"  
"What did he do wrong?"

"Living. I mean, he's always good at sports and in the class as well. Every teacher loves him. But when he was new in school he didn't talk to anyone. He probably thinks he's better then us. Damn selfish bastard, only because he's from an rich family. I hate Vesalius the most!" she said and spit on the ground.

"Don't you think he was simply shy…?"

"Why? He's an Vesalius! Don't defend him!" she said. "Anyways, I have to go. Thanks mister." She said and ran away.

Gilbert was really surprised, he knew the Vesalius people. They were known because of their money. Rumors said that they had sold their soul to the devil… these were simple rumors. But he knew they weren't nice people. They had done a lot of bad things.

How could sweet and innocent Oz be one of them? Maybe the reason he was always so sad was his name… it could be. Who knew?

So then, on Tuesday it was raining hard. Gilbert had finished work for that day and was about to return home if he hadn't heard that familiar voice. "Ah mister," the girl said. "You're going home?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm done for today."

She smiled amused and nodded. ready to walk away.

"You're really happy today,"

"Of course, that boy finally got what he deserved. Thought he could run away forever. We finally got him." she said then walked away.

Gilbert's eyes widened by hearing that. He quickly grabbed his bike and ran to the alley he had seen the girl coming from. There he threw his bike away and ran to the end of the dark alley. Worried about what he would find…

He was right. Curled up in an ball he saw him… clothes torn, blood… in an pool of water that turned slightly pink from his blood. He sobbed softly and flinched when he heard Gilbert coming closer. Probably thinking he was one of them. "Oz?"

He whispered that name, Oz immediately stopped with sobbing. He lay still… like that was going to help. Like he would leave if Oz kept silent. He walked to the boy and gently lay an hand on his shoulder. Trying to help him with standing up so that he could see his face. Oz protested. He didn't want Gilbert to see him like that…

"Oz let me help you, there's no need hiding it. I already saw you."

Finally he sat up with some help of Gilbert, he could see the blood dripping from his forehead down to his chin. The scratch on his cheek… the finger marks on his neck… they had really tried to kill him. "I'm fine…" Oz mumbled… tears had stopped. He wouldn't allow it… crying when someone could see it. He didn't allow it.

"Can you stand?" he asked worried.

"Of course I can…" Oz answered and tried to stand up… it didn't work. He felt back on the ground and whimpered softly, grabbing his foot. It had really hurt… Gilbert could see the blood… there was so many of it. "Geez were they trying to kill you?" he asked and picked him up, like he was some kind of baby.

"It would have been the best if I was just dead…" Oz answered him. "They know it hurts more if I'm still alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…"

"I'm sorry, today I didn't come with my car. Are you alright with the back of my bike?" Gilbert asked and with one hand he picked his bike up.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Oz asked.

"Because I'm worried about you," Gilbert said. "I told you right? If you have an problems then say it. I want to know the real Oz. Tell me what's wrong."

Oz didn't answer. So Gilbert sighed and sat the boy down on the back of his bike and he himself sat on the saddle of the bicycle. He started pedaling.

It took him ten minutes to arrive at his home and all the time Oz kept silent. He didn't protest when Gilbert picked him up once again and carried him in to his house. Didn't protest when he entered his bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath. Only when Gilbert wanted to remove his clothes, then he started to protest. "What are you doing?"

"You need to get out of these clothes so that I can wash your wounds."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"No you're not!" Gilbert shouted, he was getting angry of Oz's acting like he was fine. Couldn't the boy see how his body looked? If one of these wounds got infected he could die or get very sick. Oz was surprised by that but still didn't want to give up. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Oz looked at yourself! Can't you see it?"

"I…" his voice was getting weak and finally he gave up. He let Gilbert strip him well it wasn't difficult. His shirt was already open and even thought Oz had tried to hide it, Gilbert had seen his chest. The mark on it… "What's this?" he asked as he felt the burn. It looked like an clock. "Did they…?"

"It's my punishment…" Oz answered. "They're right. Being an Vesalius isn't something to be proud of."

"Oz this isn't right…" Gilbert shook his head and removed the boy's shoes, socks and pants. While Oz kept silent, the boy was gazing at his reflection. He really looked horrible. "You should take an shower," Gilbert interrupted his thoughts.

"Will you help me?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I can't move my arm…" he said and blushed slightly. "I'm really sorry, I'm such an burden to you… I know I'm asking you to much but I-"

"No, no it's alright. Just a little surprised." He sighed. "I'll have to remove your underwear as well then…"

"that's okay."

He was lucky that Gilbert didn't look up, otherwise he could have seen the blush on the younger boy's face. when he removed the last piece of clothing before helping him in the bath tube and grabbing the showerhead.

The water wasn't to hot, nor to cold. It was bearable. And the whole time both males were silent as Gilbert cleaned the wounds. Then his hair… he had been really filthy at that moment. Well Gilbert was happy that Oz was clean again. He started to tend his wounds. It wasn't that bad, from what he could see Oz hadn't broke anything.

It was sad to see that beautiful face hidden behind some bandages. One on his left cheek and on his forehead as well. He had trouble with keeping his right eye open. It wasn't swollen and not blue… he just couldn't keep it open.

Gilbert helped him in the to big shirt and boxers and then picked him up. Carrying him to the living room, there he lay the boy down. "You can watch some TV if you want… I'll call for food."

"I'm sorry…"

"No Oz it's alright. Really. Like I said before, if something's bothering you. Please tell me."

"You won't be mad?"

"No, in fact I would be very happy."

"Then…"

"Yes?"

"How about pizza? I never eaten something like it and always wanted to know what it would taste like."

Gilbert was surprised, for an second he looked wide eyed at the boy laying on his sofa. While his bangs were hiding his right eye that was closed… he could still see his left eye. An big pool of emerald. They were waiting for his answer. The raven chuckled. "Alright, Pizza then." He said and left.

Xxxx

"I'll be honest." Oz said after finishing the pizza. "First, riding on a bike when you're hurt like that isn't comfortable." He said and nodded to himself. Yes, yes it wasn't comfortable.

"And… about what happened. I've never thought I'm better then anyone else… I just didn't know how to start an conversation. Everyone seemed to know each other and I was the new one… I didn't fit there… I don't like to disappoint people… that's why I always do my best at school. I never wanted to be the best of the best…" he whispered, tears in the corner of his eyes. "I just wanted father to be proud… to let him see I can be as good as my brother... but I didn't though they would hate me because of that. They just started shouting at me, running after me… I was scared… so scared. But then you helped me…" he sobbed. "I was happy to be around you… but they you found out I was lying… I thought you would be angry…"

"Oz I'm not angry… I just wanted to know the truth."

"And now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you hate me now? I'm an Vesalius after all… and I'm weak… selfish…"

"No you aren't!" Gilbert smiled at him. "Oz, you're fine just the way you are…"

"Then…then… can I be selfish one more time?"

"Sure."

"I want to kiss you."

Gilbert chuckled, he let the boy sit on his lap and felt how his good arm wrapped around his neck before Oz pressed their lips together. It was an sweet and innocent kiss, Oz just new to this. But with some help of Gilbert he started to get more confident.

Having someone besides you, someone that loves you… someone special. It's what makes life bearable. Oz thought.

Waking up next to someone who love you… who supports you.

Someone who helps you, that wont get mad if you stay at their home for an whole week. Someone that gives you an ride to school…

"Ah Oz, you're back. I'm happy to see you're alright again." the teacher greets him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Oz smiled at him. The very first real smile in the whole year the teacher noticed. He gestured for Oz to sit down. The boy did, he ignored the students glaring at him.

The teacher let another girl enter the room. "Everyone, this girl is an transfer student. Her name is Alice Baskerville, please be nice to her." He said and looked around the room. "Ah look over there, Alice. You can sit next to Oz."

**The end.**


	13. LADWAD 13 Just like him

**I love requests! Really! Even guests are allowed, but please if you want me to write something. Please tell me exactly what you want, because just simply an pairing and an little summary… I don't know if you want K, K+, T or M rated… so now. This request is from 'guest'. She(?) wanted VincentXOz and slight JackXVincent. Because Oz is like an little Jack. Well here it is, hope you like it! I do now own Pandora Hearts, alright?**

Just like him. (VincentXOz)

He had tried to ignore his past, the people he had loved. Everyone died except Gil. So he tried to forget it. But he would always appear, in his dreams, his flashbacks… Jack kept following him. the man who he looked up to. The man that he cared so much for, the man that he looked up to. He was gone… Jack… Jack…

He remembered when he had saved him and his brother, when eh gave him an new family, when he would smile at him or when he wanted him to call him big brother. Vincent remembered everything about him. Of course, he still remembered that he loved him when he was an little boy. But Jack was in love with someone else. Lacie was her name… that's all he knew. He also knew that he liked that Alice person a lot. He hated Alice. Because she had made Gilbert angry. He didn't care that she called him the child of misfortune. He didn't care that she laughed at him. he just didn't want Gilbert to be angry.

Jack was gone… he died. Why? Why had he died… he didn't knew. What he did know was the fact that… when he killed that man. He saw that boy… Gilbert had called him his master. That boy was Gilbert's master from ten years ago. The person Gilbert cared so much for… more then his own brother.

There he was… he was like an little Jack. Big emerald eyes, blond hair… the reincarnation of Jack? Oz Vesalius looked just like him. just like Jack.

But he was different… his personality was different then his. Yes he smiled a lot, just like him… but he was still different.

He remembered when he had saw him walking around in town, he had lost sight of Gilbert and Alice. Yes, something Vincent couldn't understand. Why was Gilbert s friendly to that Alice? "Ah my, if it isn't Gil's precious master." He greeted the boy.

He looked up, his big emerald eyes meeting his. "Vincent Nightray was it right? Gil's younger brother?"

Vincent nodded. "I don't think we had an opportunity to talk properly."

"No," Oz shook his head. "I'm Oz, Oz Vesalius. You already know that, right?"

Vincent nodded, he remembered Gilbert talking about him and then always forgetting his name. the moment he started to remember his name was when he saw him and noticed how much he looked just like Jack. Jack…

"Care to drink a cup of tea with me? I'm waiting for Echo."

"Oh no I guess it's fine…" Oz said and followed him.

They drank tea, talked with each other… yes Oz was indeed and wonderful an innocent boy. He smiled a lot and didn't judge him because of his past. Even if the hatter said he should stay out of Vincent's way, he was still very politely.

At first Gilbert hang around with him because he wanted to see Gilbert's jealous face, just like he did with Aida… but soon he lost interest in her. Oz was better, much better.

They met at Pandora, Oz was waiting outside for Gilbert who was discussing something in the room behind that closed door. He seemed bored…

Vincent had greeted him. talked with him… and the boy was more then happy to have someone to talk with. He told him he thought it was annoying that people saw him as Jack.

Later he said that again…

The first kiss they shared? Must have been at a ball, Oz was waiting at the balcony for Gilbert to return with some punch but Gilbert had seen that his brother was running away from an bunch of girls. Oz had greeted him, he smiled at him. Before they knew it, the atmosphere had changed… Vincent had captured these lips with his… moved against them… how sweet he tasted… how he wanted more. His hands gently stroked the boy's lower back…the other disappeared under his shorts…

Oz had stopped him, he had grabbed his hand and pulled it back. "We…really shouldn't…" he had whispered out of breath and an deep red blush on his cheeks. Yes, this boy was different… he could still say no. he didn't have in like all the other girls.

"Nonsense, nobody will notice…" Vincent had whispered and nibbled the boy's ear.

"No… Vincent…"he panted. Tough he said they shouldn't do it, he didn't stop him. that was until- he pushed Vincent away. "AH Gil!" he shouted his friend's name. He hadn't pushed Vincent away because he didn't want to. Gilbert had finally lost these girls. What an relief to the raven… but not to both blonds.

How many kisses? Well Vincent couldn't remember. Whenever the boy appeared at Pandora or when he saw him in town, they always hid somewhere where nobody could see them. There this kissed… how he loved to hear the boy make these sounds. He loved everything about him.

He didn't stop him when Vincent's naughty hands once again went in his pants, he simply moaned and deepened the kiss. Then suddenly Vincent broke the kiss and smiled when he heard the small whine coming from the boy before he started nibbling on Oz's hear.

His ears were sensitive… Vincent knew that. Just like Jack…

"Vince…uhn…Vincent…" Oz breathed his name with that lovingly voice of his. They were at Pandora in one of the guestroom. Oz's guestroom. Where they had locked the door. Clothes laying everywhere while both males lay on the big bed, Vincent discovering every inch of the boy's body. "Vincent…" again… "What am… I to you?"

This surprised the Nightray, he smiled at Oz. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what…oh…" he moaned, Gilbert had touched something that made him feel dizzy. "…I said…after…all, aren't I just an… replacement… for Jack…?" he asked. He knew Vincent lived 100 years ago from the Cheshire dimension. He knew Vincent had an good relationship with Jack from the few memories Jack had let him see. He was nothing more then an replacement right?

"You aren't…" the young man whispered and bit in Oz's neck, before sucking on that spot. He was leaving evidence. Once again. "Jack is Jack and Oz is Oz, please remember that." He chuckled. Touching the same spot again that made Oz moan.

"Ah…alright…." He moaned. "I-I'm happy…to hear…that…"

Xxx

He got dressed, normally when he did 'that' with an woman he wouldn't even glance at them. And if he did, his eyes would be filled with disgust. But Oz wasn't like the rest. When he looked at the sleeping boy, his eyes were filled with love. He gently brushed some hair out of his sleeping face and would peck him on the cheek.

"..uhn… Vincent…" Oz muttered and slowly woke up, opening his eyes he felt that familiar hand ruffle his hair. "Rest an little more, it's going to hurt an little…" Vincent whispered. "See you again," he said and left the room.

Oz didn't did what he asked. He slowly sat up and ignored his lower back that protested ad looked sleepy around the room. Smiling when he saw Vincent had forgot his hair ribbon. He picked it up and held it close to his chest. he looked forward to their next meeting…

**It's short I know! Don't get me wrong, I thought it was really cute writing this pairing. But it had to be cute… and otherwise it would have been wrong. I don't know if you wanted lemon. I'm sorry if you don't like it… tell me what you think!**


	14. LADWAD 14 Gosh

**A request of Esmeralda kitty cat, she wanted FemlittleGil and Oz. which is fune sine the next request is femOz and Gil. Oh well… I think it's fun. So I'll write it. I don't own Pandora Hearts, otherwise I wouldn't have let Elliot die. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Gosh! (OzXGil)

The blond boy sighed as he walked around the big mansion looking for his servant. He wondered when had he lost his servant? He remembered that they had played outside, it had been hot that day and Oz wanted to swim. While his servant stayed on the edge of the water he jumped in it. And when Gilbert hadn't noticed it, he grabbed his ankle and pulled him in the water.

He chuckled to himself remembering the flustered face when his servant saw his exposed chest. "Young ma-master,!" he had whined. And climbed out of the pool. Mumbling something about changing clothes.

Oz had pouted by hearing that. So he as well went back to the mansion were miss Kate scolded him for making his clothes wet. He had to take a shower and chance clothes.

Right, that's how he lost his servant. He sighed. "Gil~" he called the other's name.

"Maybe he's in his room…" he mumbled to himself. A master shouldn't go to the servants side of the mansion but Oz was really bored now that Aida was making a cake with miss cake. He smiled at the maids who looked up surprised. What was their master doing here?

He knocked on the door of what he remembered at Gilbert's room. "Gil are you in there?" he asked and opened the door.

Gilbert was indeed in his room. The servant looked up, wide eyed. He was surprised… Oz saw him holding something that looked like a corset… no what caught his attention more was his servant's exposed chest. what he saw sure wasn't something to he had saw coming. Small but still there… Gil had… "Ah I'm sorry!" he quickly said and closed the door.

How? What the hell? how the hell is this possible? He questioned himself. Gil had… no… that made him… not him but her… Gil was a she…! How is that possible? Why didn't he notice?

He cursed behind his breath and ran away. Somehow he felt betrayed, why couldn't he-she just tell him? Why hiding it? No that wasn't something he should worry about… what he really should worry about it. Gil had already see him naked! When changing clothes, going to bath… Oz had always thought it was normal for two boys… oh god! How could he even look Gil in the eyes? How? Gil was a girl. A girl. G.I.R.L. What was uncle Oscar thinking when he let her be his servant? "That stupid old man…" he groaned and opened the door of his room. He walked to his bed and lay down. "Why didn't Gil told me…?" he asked to nobody.

"I should talk with Gil!" he said and sat up again, after all Gil had been his servant and best friend for so long. There must be an reason why Gil tried to hide it. Maybe Gil was scared. Gil was always scared… and shy…. Of course to Gil it must have been weird to talk about boys stuff.

He finally understood why the servant never wanted to stay in the same room as him when he was changing clothes or preparing himself to go and take a bath. But at the end Oz had ordered him-her to stay and so she had to stay. "Oh god…"

He didn't knew how but he had fallen asleep, cause the next time he opened his eyes it was late in the afternoon. Something had woke him up. What was it? Oh right, a knock on the door.

There It was again. Knock, knock…. Knock… "You-young master I-…"

How long had Gil stood there? Oz didn't knew, how would he anyways? "You can come in, it's not locked." Oz answered and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The door opened and he saw Gilbert standing in the doorway, not sure if he-she… ah he really needed to stop that- should be allowed the enter.

"You-young master I'm really so-sorry, I-"

"Why are you sorry?" Oz interrupted her. "Anyways, it's my fault for entering your room like that. It was very rude. Sorry."

"I-"

"Now, did you ask miss Kate what's for dinner? I'm really, really hungry!" he asked cheerfully.

This made the servant look surprised at him, had her master not see it? Maybe.. just maybe, Oz was just surprised that he was changing. Yes that must be it! He hadn't seen anything." So the young girl smiled, relieved. "Today's dinner will be…"

As Gilbert said what was for dinner, Oz couldn't help but study his servant's body. It was true that Gilbert's body was indeed feminine looking but he never stood still with it. And if he looked carefully he could indeed see her… oh god. What was he thinking? Gilbert was his friend. Even though he was a she. Yeah, he had to get used to it to see Gilbert as a woman.

"Young master is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he sighed and jumped of his bed. "Say Gil, is Aida ready with her cake?"

"Yes miss Aida is in her room,"

"Thanks!" he thanked his servant and ran away. Of course Gilbert followed, she always did. But she stayed outside when Oz entered the room. "Oni-chan!" little Aida shouted happy and ran to her brother. Hugging him.

Xxx

Yes Oz acted the same way, nothing changed. That was what Gilbert thought. But Oz indeed was paying more attention. He didn't talk about boys stuff… well not that much. And when he changed his clothes he was sure to keep the door locked or when he took a bath he said that Gilbert could leave.

Yes, Gilbert started to notice it.

Like when Oz misspoken himself. Or when someone had threw water at the servant, it had been hot that day so all Gilbert wore was a white shirt and black pants. Oz had pushed Gilbert away so that he got wet and Gilbert just a little dirty.

Oz laughed, saying that was fun.

"You know…right?" Gilbert asked.

"Know what?"

"That I…li-lied about my gender…" she had mumbled.

"Oh that, yeah I kind of figured it out." Oz waved it off and entered the mansion again, he wanted to change into something dry. "But don't worry about, I won't tell. So I…"

"Why…aren't you angry?"

"Why should I? You're still Gil aren't you? Or do you have another name? Cause isn't Gilbert a boys name?"

"No I don…'t.."

"Oh well, does uncle know?"

The servant nodded.

"Bastard, he didn't told me!" Oz said annoyed and entered his room, he walked to his closet and grabbed some new clothes before starting to undress. It was until he was half naked that he realized Gilbert was still there. "Oh right, sorry I forgot about you…" Oz apologized when he saw the blush on the young girl's face. "So…sorry. I uhm…" he grabbed a shirt and covered his chest with it. Now he was blushing himself… "I…"

"N-no, it's alright… I sh-should leave anyways…sorry I…"

"You… you can stay if you want." Oz spoke softly.

"He?"

"I…I don't mind. Besides it's not like you haven't seen me naked." He laughed softly when he thought about it. "Ha, well it sure does explain to me why you always wanted to leave when I changed clothes or…" he stopped when he caught the girl staring at his chest. her eyes zooming in… well this was embarrassing. "Anyways, you can leave if you want to…I won't let you stay if you don't want to…"

"Well the-then… is it alright if I… st-stay?"

Things sure were getting awkward, but still Oz forced a smile on his face and nodded. why was he getting nervous? Gilbert had already saw him naked. All he just needed was to chance his clothes. Then they could play again… he started to unbutton his shoes. But his hands were slippery… "Damn this thing…" he muttered.

"Should I help you?" Gilbert asked suddenly, Oz looked up and was about to protest but the servant already unbuttoned his shoes and removed them. Following Oz's socks. "So that's done," the servant smiled shyly when she saw Oz embarrassed look.

"Ri…right, thanks…" he muttered trying to hide the blush. Why? Why was his heart going so fast just because Gilbert was so close? He never had these weird feelings when he was that close to Gilbert. "I…you… uhm…" he wanted to say something but didn't knew what. He was looking an completely other direction so that he didn't have to face Gilbert. He really wondered how could he had never realized that 'he' was a 'she'.

The servant leaned forward to hear what her master was asking for, right then Oz had to turn his head again to say something. Accidently brushing their lips together for a second. A surprised Gilbert felt forward, right on top of the almost naked boy.

"You…young master I…" she wanted to stand up… but hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. Their lips meeting for a real kiss this time, though the servant was to surprised to answer the kiss. This made the boy under her sigh and break the kiss. "I'm sorry, young master. But I'm a little confused…" she whispered. "You shouldn't do something to a servant…"

"I know…" Oz chuckled and sighed again. "I don't know what has gotten into me…" he whispered and brushed their lips once again together. "I just have this weird feeling in me… begging for me to kiss you." And once again, he kissed her. This time the girl answered to the kiss.

"There is one thing…" he breathed between two kisses. "You need to… tell me…"

"What then?" Gilbert asked surprised when Oz pushed her off him so that he could lay on top off her. "Why… are you hiding it?" he asked. Glancing at the servant's chest. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to do it. If Gilbert was a guy then it wouldn't be a problem. But apparently… Gilbert was not. He expected a slap in his face every moment but to his surprise Gilbert only blushed and looked away. "I-I was sc-scared…" she whispered. "Scared,… that you wouldn't treat me the same…if-if I told you…"

"…why would you think that?" he asked.

"…I just…no…it's nothing…"

"Gil, I would never… I mean…" great, now they were both blushing. "I…really like you… so I could never… even when you're a girl."

Like a competition who could blush the most, Gilbert blushed even harder. "Y-you like me?"

"Of… course I…"

"Me too! I-I love young master Oz!" she blurted out. Looking him straight in the eyes.

Said boy blinked a few times, it was silent. For a second Oz though he would blush even harder but then he had that weird feeling in his throat. Telling him the difference as he chuckled. "That's so like you, blurting something like that out. I said I like you and you said something like that."

"So… you don't… lo-"

"Ah no I do! I mean…" he hid his face in the girl's neck and blushed even harder. "…I guess… I mean… I…yeah….I just…"

"I'm glad…" Gilbert smiled. "Then you won't be angry if I kiss you?"

Oz looked up, his eyes once again meeting Gilbert's… he smiled. The moment, these eyes, the atmosphere… everything it was so damn perfect. All Oz could think about that moment was kissing these too perfect lips. So he did, he once again kissed her. This time deepening the kiss with his tongue as he felt smaller hands wrap around his middle pulling him closer.

Oz's hands started to gently stroke Gilbert's neck, feeling the soft skin under… he wanted to feel more but wasn't sure how much Gilbert wanted to go. Alright, maybe he would treat Gilbert different. Just because he didn't want to offend her or anything. He didn't want Gil to think he was some kind of pervert.

But Gilbert wasn't helping either. The servant wanted to move a little and because of doing this her knee were to close… wait scrap that. They were brushing against Oz crotch and with every move the boy made they… oh god. "Ah…G-Gil your knee…" he had to hold back a moan. He seriously didn't want to scar his servant.

"I know…" Gilbert whispered and kissed pecked a surprised Oz on the lips. She was blushing like hell, and once again mover her knee. Watching how Oz hold back another moan. She could feel through the clothing that he was getting hard. "I-I'm sorry…young master…"

Oz shook his head, his eyes once again met these perfect golden eyes. Both were gazing at each other with lust. They had never felt like this before. But all they knew was that they needed the other to help them releasing this feeling. This desire. "It…it's alright… I just oh…" he couldn't fight back that moan. Gilbert had bucked her hips up a little, the girl didn't knew why. But this made Oz's self control blow away. He kissed the girl again, hands weren't that innocent anymore. As they started to unbutton Gilbert's shirt. He breathed 'I'm sorry' between two kissed but all Gilbert thought was: _why are you sorry? _

She gasped for air when she felt her shirt was gone, Oz wasn't taking his time… "Th-this is alright for you, right?" he asked with flushed cheeks.

Gilbert nodded. "It's-it's alright…" she said and sat up a little helping Oz with her corset. The boy watched with flushed face.

Arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer. Their lips once again met in a passionate kiss, leaving both teens breathless. Now that Oz had made sure she didn't mind, but still he hesitated as he touched these breasts. A gasp for air, a moan… that was all what he needed to continue.

Curious hands… desperate moans… small gasps…the sound of kisses placed on the young girl's neck… that moment sure felt like magic. "Young…master…" she breathed.

He shut the girl up with another passionate kiss. His hands still curious, but not that shy anymore were looking for spots that made the girl gasp or moan. Making a mental note for these spots so that he knew it for later. Later… where they going to do this once again? He wondered…

Clothes were removed, skin against skin.

But not once did the young girl stop him, she only moaned… and gave him hints that she would be very depressed if he would stop. Because this all felt to magic. It only became better when he entered her… like she became one. Like he had marked her as his own. Not once did she hesitate or think what they were doing was wrong.

A little soon, he came inside her. He was out of breath and lay down next to her, pulling her in a warm hug. Making her feel safe… "That… was amazing…" she breathed.

"You are amazing," Oz laughed and pecked her on the lips. "Now I'm tired," he closed his eyes, but he never let go of the girl in his arms. He let her know that she was safe in his arms… and there was no way that he would leave her.

**Oooooooh goooooood, I feel like such a perv. This was my first time writing BoyXGirl…. Somehow I like BoyXBoy more~ ^^ **

**MaleGil: "Who's the perv now?"**

**Sh-shut up! *walks awy, blushing***


	15. LADWAD 15 Secrets

**Good, this is a request from Sakural7865, she requested femOz X Gilbert. Which is actually funny because the previous was femGil XOz… and well first it was supposed to be FemOz as well… ooh well I'm talking about stuff that isn't interesting.**

**Alice: Then don't talk about it, you're annoying.**

**TT^TT I'm sorry… *sob, sob***

**Oz: *chuckles* Well anyways, LovelyDemon doesn't own Pandora Hearts.**

***Cries harder***

**Oz: No, don't cry we still love you… oh come on… ah Break do something **

**Break: *Is not good with crying kids* Sorry Oz-kun, Ojou-sama is calling~**

**Xx**

Secrets (GilbertXfemOz)

He could still remember the time when he had found out Oz's secret, he didn't want to do it. Really, it just happened… But it did explain a lot. Why he was never allowed to help his master with changing clothes. Why he wasn't allowed to wake his master up. Why he wasn't allowed to… well you know. It did explain when his master would take a bath miss Kate helped him. Oz had been almost fifteen years when he find out. Only a week before the ceremony. Of course the young servant started to wonder why his master still allowed her to help him. every normal boy at that age would refuse her help.

So when he found out… he thought that it did explain a lot. But he was also surprised… how? Why had he never saw it coming?

When he found it out, it had been past noon. Aida, Oz and Gilbert had been playing outside, it had been a hot day so Oz wanted to play with water. Of course their clothes got wet and when miss Kate saw them they had to change.

Gilbert had changed his clothes and went searching for his master, before he left he had seen miss Kate whispering something in his young master's ears. Oz had nodded, for once he didn't smile. With a serious face Oz answered her, but he spoke with such a soft voice that he couldn't hear it.

"Young master Oz!" he shouted his friend's and master's name, he knocked on the door of his master's room. He waited for an response but when he didn't got one he opened the door. "Young master Oz….?" he asked with a soft and curious voice.

He saw Oz's back. His young master was muttering, cursing under his breath. "Damn miss Kate, she could have at least helped me with this damn…"

Gilbert was confused. Why was his master wearing a corset? Only girls would wear something like this. Now that he thought about it… Oz's voice kind of sounded feminine… he turned around. His master was probably planning something weird and he didn't want to get involved. But him being stupid again, he tripped over 'nothing' and felt loud on the ground.

This made Oz turn around of course and look wide eyed at Gilbert. "G…il…" the boy- no, he was wrong…. Oz wasn't a boy. Boys didn't have breasts!

"Wh-what…. You-young master I-I did- I-" he tried to search for words.

It took Oz a moment before she realized the corset had finally let go and felt on the ground. The girl blushed and covered her chest with her arms, quickly turning around again. "I-it's alright… I-…G-Gil, please leave."

"Y-yes! I-I'm really so-sorry."

"Just leave!"

The servant nodded and left the room.

Later when he had tried to apologize, Oz had shook her head. Saying that she shouldn't have lied to him…. but he couldn't tell Gilbert why she had to dress like that. It was around that time that Gilbert started to have feelings for the girl… but not a week later did she got dragged in the abyss.

Ten years had passed when he found Oz back. It was a big surprise that there was a girl at her side, and Oz was to kind to her. But he kind of could have seen it coming. Oz had always hang around with him and Aida, but Aida didn't stay at his side all the time. Gilbert was a boy, he had asked Oz things that only boys know. When he had his first wet dream, he had asked Oz what it mean.

Oz had blushed slightly then had explained Gil what it meant.

Oz always had an answer, for every boy question.

It was when he was back and that he had heard that Oz and Alice had kissed that he figured out only Oz and Gilbert knew her secret. Even Oscar and Aida didn't knew. So he had to keep it a secret. For whatever reason Oz tried to keep it hidden.

He had grew up with these feelings towards the girls, so actually it wasn't really helping that Oz acted like ten years ago. The girl thought that Gilbert had forgotten in these ten years but she was wrong. Gilbert remembered that day good enough.

He had been wrong when he thought nobody knew, it didn't take long before Break and Sharon as well found out, well actually it seemed that Break all the time knew but had kept it quiet. When Sharon found out it was like a whole new world opened. Like dragging Oz away for an hour to have some girl time.

It wasn't easy to hide Oz's secret anymore, Gilbert thought. He soon found out the girl had gotten her periods for the first time. Oz wasn't good at hiding it, like not showing up at breakfast and then at noon running in the room. Grabbing Sharon's arm, dragging her outside the room and asking for her help. Gilbert had been walking in that hallway at that time. Sharon had chuckled and helped the girl. Saying she shouldn't be ashamed.

Yeah sure… it was only if you actually knew Oz's secret that you started to notice these things, Alice wouldn't understand a thing probably if she would hear them talk. But she was Alice…

"Oz is sure taking his time," Alice said annoyed. She was right, Oz and Sharon were just done with their 'girl' time. Sharon was waiting with them for Oz to return. "Perhaps Oz-sama is busy with the dre- I mean book I gave him. Gilbert, why don't you take a look?"

Gilbert shook his head, he knew what Sharon had tried to say. Something about a dress, which meant Oz must be changing clothes. And the girl deserved some privacy.

"Oh well if Gilbert-kun isn't going to check on Oz-kun, then maybe I should-"

"Don't you dare!" Gilbert interrupted the clown, he stood up. "I'll go and ask why he's taking so long."

"It's alright, I'll do it." Break laughed. He stood up and walked to a closet. He entered it… "See you there~" He grinned at Gilbert.

"Clown don't you dare!" Gilbert shouted but it was to late, Break had already closed the door. He cursed under his breath and ran out of the room. He had to protect Oz from that pervert! He ran upstairs, to where Oz's room was. When he wanted to knock he could hear Oz scream. Which meant that Break must have entered the room. He didn't knock, just opened the door. "Break you bastard I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" he shouted. But to his surprise there wasn't a Break in the room. Only Oz who seemed like she had tripped over the dress she was wearing and had felt on the ground, which explained the scream.

She had been halfway of undressing, her chest completely exposed since the dress had an corset in it. Again these surprised emerald green eyes looking into his. "Gil…." The girl whispered surprised.

Ah damn! Of course. Break had planned this, that damn bastard. He thought Oz would turn around or something, to say he had to leave. But the girl quickly hid her chest behind her arms and blushed. "Don't look!" she screamed then tried to stand up but felt back on the ground.

"Ah I'm sorry!" Gilbert said, he walked to her and tried to help her up. But it wasn't easy because Oz didn't want to help. Her arms were covering her breaths.

"Oz… I uhm… I know this might be embarrassing but please give me a hand so that I can help you up."

He thought Oz would shook her head, but then she nodded and with one hand he grabbed Gilbert's and let him help with standing up again.

"I should leave, sorry for not knocking…"Gilbert mumbled and wanted to leave.

"G-Gil. Wait…." Oz stopped him. "Could you… well… I mean… help me… out of… this dress….?"

This surprised the man, but he still nodded and helped her out of the dress.

Her arms were still hiding her breaths. And she kept silent the whole time while she was blushing like hell. Even Gilbert couldn't fight back the slight blush on his face.

"Alright now that's done I should…"

"Cold you… give me some… other clothes?"

Gilbert nodded, out of the girl's closet he gave her the usual outfit.

They didn't talk about that day anymore, at first it had been awkward talking to the girl. But everything went back to normal.

But something changed…. Oz changed. He caught the girl staring at him, when Oz noticed she got caught she blushed slightly and looked the other way.  
Thing sure were getting awkward again and how he wished that everything would be normal again.

"Gil… what's wrong?" Oz interrupted his thoughts. Gilbert blinked a few times, he had been standing outside on the balcony for a while. He wanted to have some time for his own. How long had he stood there? When he turned around he saw that only he and Oz where still in the room. All the others went to bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine. You should go to bed."

The girl pouted, she ignored what he just said and stood next to hem. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, and Oz I'm serious. You should go to bed."

"Is it because I lied to you? Gil, listen… I'm really sorry for that and I can explain but-"

"No, Oz it's fine." He smiled at the girl and ruffled her short hair. "I'm not angry about that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

"You're lying."

"I'm not,"

"yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

The girl shook her head, "Fine." She gave in and let her head rest on the balustrade. She sighed, closed her eyes. Why? Talking with Gilbert became difficult. Why was that? She kept calm on the outside but on the inside she was screaming for more of his attention. She wanted these golden eyes to only look at her. "Say Gil…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love someone?"

"Why do you ask?" Gilbert asked surprised, Oz, even though being a girl was never the person that talked about these things. She didn't care about these things. But when he looked down, and when his eyes met hers… he saw something he had never seen in these beautiful eyes.

"Just answer the question…"

He couldn't lie to her, the one and only person he loved in all these years. "Well there is someone I like…" he whispered. Oz's eyes got bigger as she waited for Gilbert to tell her who she loved. Really, why was she so adorable. But it was wrong… she was so much younger then him. There was no way that Oz loved him back in that way.

That was what he thought, but a shy smile appeared on Oz's face and… "Am I that person…?" she lay a hand on Gilbert's cheek and the other on his shoulder. Which gently pulled him down… her smile grew even bigger when Gilbert leaned forward. So that her lips were only a few inches away from his. "Because… the person I love… is Gil…" she whispered before her lips pressed gently on his.

His hands rested on her lower back as he pulled her closer. Making the girl smile even more in their kiss.

So yeah, his master was a girl. But probably… even if Oz was a boy like he had thought, he would have still loved his precious master. For ever and always and there was no way that he could ever betray the love of his life.


	16. LADWAD 16 Shall we dance

**A request from Vampire-queen-Kazumi. Hope you like it! I do not own Pandora Hearts. Why? Don't ask me! I dunno either. And I'm serious, if you get his far… feel free to REVIEW! It doesn't hurt. Does it? I do it all the time!  
Well anyways… she wanted AU and something related with ballet. I like to watch and read about it, it really is an interesting way of dancing. I even did it for like… three years. But it was to hard and besides, you have to be skinny…. I don't want to be that skinny! *I'm far from it… I don't see myself fat, just not… skinny* Anyways, all I learned was the basis… you know… and I don't know all the names of what they do. Like seriously, Okay I can speak French but these are just to many words. I'm from BELGIUM not FRANCE! Anyways…. ^^ if you find any mistakes, please tell me.**

_The boy nodded when Miss told him to start, he took a deep breath and started to play on the old pianoforte. It was a nice melody, a version of a play that a friend of him wrote. The music was sad but at the same time, it made you feel warm inside.  
While he lost himself in the music. The other people in the room prepared themselves…_

He cursed under his breath when he glanced again at his watch. Seriously! He should have taken the car. But when he left he had like enough time! That was until he saw some kids bullying a boy with raven colored hair and violet eyes. Shouting something that he was a freak… he had stopped and when he wanted to help someone else was already there. A young boy… "Knock it off! You sure got some nerve, six against one." The boy had said and placed both hands on his hips in a feminine way.  
"Who do you think you are?" a boy had snapped at him, he was like a foot taller but still the boy didn't flinch. He kept glaring at the older boy.  
"Who I am?" he repeated. "Does it matter when I tell you I already called the cops?"  
This made the others flinch, they glanced at each other. Was he lying? Well when people talked about the cops it was better to take it serious…

_The girls dances around their axis while the male's kept their hands on their waist. They stood on the tips of their shoes, trying to keep their balance. It was hard, the males knew that. It took years to dance like the girl in the middle. Her emerald colored eyes were serious as she let her male partner lift her up, the others around her did the same. Trying to hold their female partner as gracious at the young man with the glasses that was holding the girl in the air. Some of them failed and had to put her back on the ground while others-_

They ran away, shouting something like; 'you'll regret it!'  
"Bring it on! I can't wait." The boy shouted back. Then laughed, clearly proud of himself that he saved the boy. "You're alright, Reo?" he asked the boy who stood up again and dusted himself off.  
"Yes I'm fine, thanks for saving me… again."  
The boy laughed. "Elliot would kill me if he would hear that I didn't help you," he turned around and glanced at Gilbert who still stood there. "Oh…" his big emerald colored eyes widened for a second, then returned to their original shape. "Mister. Are you busy?"  
"Eh… n-no I'm not!"  
"Good, my friend is hurt and I need to go somewhere. Can please take care off him?"  
"I uh-"  
Thanks! I'll repay you later. Gotta go." With that the boy ran away.  
"He really is careless. What if I was some kind of bad guy?" Gilbert sighed and walked to the boy. Reo shook his head and smiled. "_He _is a friend of Elliot, of course he saw you in the Nightray mansion. He recognized you."  
"Oh… but I haven't seen him…"  
"That's because… he wasn't dressed like that when he visited the house."

_It was like an endless dance, spinning around in circles. Passion clearly in the dancers as eyes as they enjoined dancing. They loved dancing, all of them. Everything turned black before the young girl's eyes as she lost herself completely in the tune named 'Lacie'. It would only last a few seconds… the tune was almost done… then she would fall back in her real world. Then she would have to face the awful truth again. But for now… even these few seconds-_

"Sorry I'm late!"

The music stopped. So did the dancers. They all watched the newcomer with big curious eyes. Nobody seemed angry that he had interrupted their music… even though it was fun, this new face was far more interesting! Only the star of the dance seemed a little off. She recognized the man from somewhere but couldn't face it. Not that she cared. He had bought her back to reality before the music stopped. Not a great starter.

"Ah Mister Raven. I'm happy to see you came after all. I was worried you didn't like the idea of dancing with my group." Miss Shelly greeted him. She was a tall and beautiful middle aged woman. Her long blond-brown haired tied up in a loose ponytail. She looked just like her mother, the head of this dance school. And Miss Rainsworth was proud to tell everyone her daughter Shalon looked just like her.

"Ah n-no, I uhm… something happened on my way here and I forgot the time. Sorry." He apologized. Still out of breath because he had ran to here.  
He helped Reo with walking to a doctor. He said nothing bad, only two bruised ribs. And his left eye was swollen… he could easily hide it behind his too big glasses. Something he did all the time. Hide his wounds for Elliot, his best friend. Though Elliot had already noticed it but kept silent about it because it seemed that Reo didn't like to talk about the reason why they bullied him. then he would get angry and throw with stuff.

"Alright class!" Shelly clapped in her hands, asking for their attention though the only person that didn't pay attention was the small girl still standing in the middle. Her arms crossed while she was gazing at the points of pointe shoes. Still she didn't look up, already lost in thoughts about something. Clearly it wasn't something fun because she was frowning slightly and her eyes were hollow. "This person is Gilbert Nightray-" before she could finish the people in the room started to whisper. 'The Gilbert Nightray?' "Attention please!" Shelly raised her voice. Finally, the girl looked up as well. She blinked a few times, what was going on? "Gilbert is also known as Raven, so everyone call him Mister Raven. Gilbert's partner for this year's play has broken had leg so he's searching for someone else. Girls, let him see what you can!" she smiled at a girl with long blond hair, she seemed extremely happy about this chance. After all she was a great dancer. And most of the times, she was the person dancing in the middle. But miss Shelly wanted to let the small girl dance there as well. Even though she didn't seem to know it… she was one of the best dancers this school ever had! "And for the others, there are still some free spots. Not the main roles… but at least you can let the world show how good you are. Maybe next time you'll be in the spotlights!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" the girl with the long blond hair asked. She smiled at her younger sister who had turned around and gazed at her confused. "Let's all do our best." The girl winked at her younger sis. The small girl nodded.

"Good!" Shelly looked back at Gilbert. "Why don't you take a seat and see if you see someone interesting." She pointed at a chair. Gilbert nodded and sat down. Shelly turned her head to the boy who was sitting behind the big piano. "Elliot, what tune are you going to play now?"

The boy glanced at his older brother for a second, before he smirked. "How about 'crying alone'(**crying alone is something Yuji Kajiura wrote. You know… all these OST in PH? She wrote them.**)but only the piano part. I don't see a violin player here."

"I could play on the violin!" the short girl quickly said. She didn't want to ruin her sister's big chance. And even though she wanted her nanny to one day see her dancing in the spotlights… that could wait. Her sister deserved this! "Can I?" she asked her teacher.

Shelly seemed disappointed. "I don't know Osandra dear, actually I think you should show mister Raven how good you are."

The girl, clearly named Osandra shook her head. "I'm sure he doesn't want to see me dancing." She smiled at her, nobody saw that it was fake. Of course she wanted to play! If Shelly would say one more time she shouldn't waste her chance like that she would give in and she was hoping Shelly was going to try it again… but Shelly sighed and then nodded. "Oh well…" the woman sighed.

"Thanks!" She walked to her older sister and whispered in her ear, "Let him see who's best, Aida!"

"Thanks Oz," she smiled, she knew her sister wanted to dance. But that she was holding back for her… she felt guilty but knew no matter what, once Oz made a decision she didn't gave up. So she watched how her younger sister walked to Elliot.

Elliot gave her the violin, he leaned forward and frowned. "What are you doing? Letting a chance like this-"

"It's alright. I'm not that good." The girl interrupted him. "Now start playing, Aida has to get that role."

"Stop thinking about others, Oz this is your chance."

She shook her head. "I can't do something selfish as that,"

Finally the boy gave up and sat back down, he glared one last time at the girl who was holding the violin under her chin. Ready to play when it was her turn. Finally he let it go… he started to play again. The music was sad… but that was the theme they were working on that semester. The previous semester it was 'anger' next it would be 'lust'.

Gilbert's golden eyes watched how everyone danced. The girl with long blond hair caught his interest. She was really good, only a few mistakes once in a while. He glanced at Shelly, the woman seemed really disappointed because the girl that was playing on the violin wasn't dancing. Isn't she a teacher? If that girl was truly as good as she let him think, then why didn't she stop her? 'Osandra… when Elliot had spoken the girl she had called him 'Oz' probably her nickname. Interesting, giving a girl a boy's name and she didn't seem to mind.

"When class is over…I'll try to make her dance. Will you wait?" Shelly interrupted his thoughts. "Osandra is really good. She just wants to give her sister a chance."

"I see what I can do… her sister… let me guess, she's the girl with the long blond hair dancing with that red haired boy." He pointed at said girl.

"Indeed, her name is Aida. She's a good dancer, great even. Only a few mistakes… but you can see the love for the dance in her eyes." The way she talked about Aida made it sound like she was her favorite. But to be honest… Osandra was her favorite. The girl loved to dance, she could loose herself in the dance… and in these big pools of emerald you could clearly see the passion.

Soon that lesson was over, Shelly didn't had to try to keep the girl in the room. She was busy talking with Elliot and didn't even notice class was over. A big smile on her face as she proudly told Elliot what she did that morning.

It was when everyone left, and only Shelly, Gilbert, Elliot and the girl were in the room that Shelly clapped in her hands to ask for their attention. "Osandra, would you like to dance with Elliot?"

"Wh-what?" Elliot asked surprised. "I can't dance ballet. You know that!" Elliot was more the ballroom dancer, he liked the tango the most. Or the slow English waltz…

"I don't see anyone else who can dance with her?"

"Then what about the piano!"

"It's alright," Osandra laughed. "Really, miss Shelly I don't want to dance…"

"Osandra, please. I want to let mister Raven see how good you can dance. Besides, I've seen you dancing with Elliot. You two make a perfect pair. I'll play the piano."

Both teens glanced at each other, so Shelly had seen them practicing. They had though they were alone! After all Elliot didn't want anyone to find out he actually tried to dance ballet! Seems like he got caught.

"Please," there was a dangerous aura around the young woman. Making even Gilbert flinch.

"Fi-fine! But this will be a secret! I don't want anyone to find out Elliot Nightray danced Ballet." Elliot stood up from the piano.

Shelly nodded, she sat down and thought for a second what she could play. Then decided 'Lacie' would be best because the pair only danced on that tune. She started to play…

And not a second did the small girl hesitated when the music started. Sure she didn't want to win from her sister (Not that she thought she could) but when the music started it was like something shut down. Her mind went blank and all she thought about was dance. Sow like told, she didn't hesitate and started to dance. Her arms, her legs… her whole body… she truly looked like a pro. Elliot didn't had to do much… at the end even he wasn't needed anymore as she just danced on her own. Standing on her pointe shoes. Even though the loose clothes she was wearing, it didn't matter. Even if she would be dancing in a dark alley in only a dirty cloth to cover her fragile body….

The music stopped… so did she…. Out of breath she glanced around the room. Everyone was speechless and she felt that she was blushing.

Then…

Gilbert clapped in his hands, a soft smile on his face as he stood up from the chair and wrote something down on the papers he was holding. He walked to the girl who seemed like she had just woken up from a dream. "You're a good dancer." Gilbert said and reached his hand out to her, a sign to sake hands.

But all the girl did was flinch, like he was about to hit her. She glanced at Elliot… now she realized what she had done. She had ruined her sister's chance to be a great dancer! Quickly she shook her head. "N-no… I-I-m not that good!" she laughed. She lifted her head up a little, to meet his eyes. It was when their eyes met that she recognized him.

So did Gilbert. "Wait…" he gasped for air. "You're a girl!"

Xxxx

"Good news everyone!" lady Shelly said, next to her stood Gilbert. He was wearing just like all the others dance clothing. Some of them wore a ballet uniform while others wore loose clothes. A jogging, a shirt… some of them bare feet and others wearing their dance shoes.

Oz was one of the people that wore loose clothes. A green jogging that hang very loosely around her small waist and a sleeveless shirt that revealed a little of her stomach. Her hands were placed on her hips as she watched with slight confused eyes at her teacher. Again, Gilbert had interrupted their dance. Was it some kind of habit of him to come late and interrupt her dream world? He seriously was getting on the girl's nerves.

"It's decided who can play the main roll in the play." Shelly smiled at Oz, the girl shook her head. No, no, no please don't say that idiot seaweed head choose- "Congrats Osandra, you can play-"

"NO!"

Xxxx

"Do you know what you have to do?" Gilbert interrupted the girl's flashback. The blond looked up from the papers she was holding, taking a sip from her water she shrugged. Not in the mood really to dance… actually, even after one week she still couldn't accept the fact that they had chosen her. Nor did she understand why Aida simply accepted it and was happy with the role she got! Why? Why was everyone so happy? Why was nobody planning some evil plot to let her break her leg so that Aida have her roll?

"You don't seem very happy. Is something wrong?" Gilbert asked worried.

She sighed and shrugged again. "I don't understand…" she said. "Why… you choose me?"

"Because you're a great dancer. You should be proud of your talent."

"No… I'm not! Can't you see it? I'm the wrong person!" she raised her voice and took a few steps away from Gilbert, the man was to close to her liking. "I'm not Aida! Aida is way better then me." She turned around and walked to the door. Call her, you're waiting your time with me." And with that she left the room.

Xxxx

Shelly had laughed when Gilbert told the story, telling him that was just the way Osandra acted. She was a nice girl and a great dancer. Perfect you would think. Well nobody is perfect.  
Osandra always thought others were better then her. She would be happy if the people she loved were happy. It reminded Gilbert of the day he first saw her… doing something as dangerous as stopping these bullies for a friend. Now Gilbert understood as well why Reo told him he had seen her but only in different clothes. When she wasn't in the dancing room she wore boyish clothes and it wasn't helping that her hair was really short. When she wore her dancing clothes you could see her breaths because the clothing wasn't that loose.

Now Gilbert wondered what he was doing for this big house… Shelly had given him the address of the girl. Since she refused to come to school again. She wasn't stupid, she knew if she did they would say she had to dance for the play. So here he was, on his way to talk to the girl. "Where is the fucking bell?" he cursed under his breath and knocked loudly on the door.

To his surprise it opened not a second later. Jumping high in the air, this man… 'Demon butler!' no not really…  
"Can I help you sir?" the old man asked him.

"Y-yes! I'm here for O-Oz… uhm…"

"Follow me please," the man sighed.

The house was big, bigger then the Nightray mansion he once lived in. Now he lived in a small apartment. Even though the mansion he had lived in, Gilbert couldn't help it but glance around. Seeing how beautiful the house was. Some people just had it all.

"Mistress is here," the man said and opened the door, revealing a library. Wow… "Good luck with finding the bookworm her…" the man mumbled. He had meant it so that Gilbert couldn't hear it but he did. He glared at the man, the way he said it sound like the man didn't like the girl. The man didn't saw his glare or he ignored it. Either way, he walked away.

Gilbert sighed and entered the library, walking around. Searching for the girl… Which wasn't hard actually, because he heard a soft voice sing…

_I'' follow my dreams,  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they screamed…  
I'll make them believe…  
Someday…  
Someday…  
I'm gonna be the next big thing…_

She stood on the tip of her toes as she tried to grab a book from a too high shelf. She had been signing to herself but had stopped when she tried to grab the book. She cured under her breath as she jumped high in the air but still couldn't grab the book. "Stupid book…" she mumbled.

It was then that a long and slender hand reached out to the book and grabbed it, the girl turned around and looked wide eyed at the man who handed her the book. "Ho-how did you get in?" she asked surprised.

"That old man let me in," Gilbert answered and looked at the title of the book. "Othello huh? That sure Is difficult to read."

"I've read it once…." She answered and opened the book. "But to be honest, I'm not planning on reading it." She let him see the inside of the book, there Gilbert saw it was a manga. On the outside it was Othello but on the inside it was a manga. This made the man laugh and soon the girl joined him as well.

"Well you sure surprised me," he said after catching his breath. "But why not reading normally? Why trying to hide it?"

The girl chuckled and closed the book again. "My nanny doesn't want me to read this stuff. She always looks around my room, searching for these books to throw them away. It's not good for me." She explained.

"Oh…"

"But you didn't come here to know what I read, did you?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm here to ask you- no beg you to dance with me."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I guess I have to kidnap you. Looking at your seize… maybe I can hide you in another piece of Shakespeare."

This made the girl laugh again. "I'm not that good, please why don't you talk with my sister?"

"I did, miss Aida doesn't want to dance. She wants you to dance. Besides, didn't you said so yourself? Someday you're going to be the next big thing. Now is that someday."

"Th-that was just a song!" she blushed, someone had heard her. How embarrassing.

"Oh come on, I promise everything will be fine."

"I don't-"

"I think Hamlet is big enough," Gilbert said and grabbed another book from a high shelf. It was an old and big book, clearly he was joking about kidnapping her and hiding her body in a book. He opened it…

"No wait that book is-"

"Oh… I didn't you were into to this stuff…." Gilbert said surprised.

"It's not mine. It's from my brother. Put it away."

Gilbert nodded and put the book away. "So what do you think? Can you do it?"

"Only because I don't want you to kidnap me,"

Xxxx

And so their fairytale began. They danced together, hanged around after school. Talking with each other was as easy as counting to three. (**One… two… what comes after two? xD **)

He enjoyed to watch how the girl would loose herself in the music. Her eyes filled with passion and love…

These eyes were watching at him in the same way at him right now, it was dark. Winter was making the days short and the night long. This time she didn't wear her boyish clothes but actually some more feminine clothes. She looked up at him…. her eyes were pulling him in… he leaned forward.

This wasn't like dancing… so the girl did hesitate for a second before slowly pressing her lips on his, while her small hands rested on shoulders. His large hands rested on her hips, loosely not like when they are dancing.

Lips moving against each other… a moment of peace and magic. A moment of love and passion…

"_Ne Gil, let's dance!"_

"_R-right here?"_

"_I want to dance!" _

"_Oz… geez seriously…"_

**Ooooooooh god, this is like sooooo long xD hope you still like it. I really, really liked to write this! Now, if I made some mistake somewhere. Feel free to tell me. Oh and the song she was signing was 'someday from the nickelodeon movie rags' I liked to put it in the story. After all Oz wanted to dance in the play but didn't dare to because of her sister. Well it's nice… even though she said she didn't want to… she really wanted to be a great and famous dancer. That's why she sings that song. **

**Hope you like it and R.E.V.I.E.W! **


	17. LADWAD 17 Drama

**This is a request from (dark) guest, she wanted RufusXOz. AU. StudentXTeacher and crossdressing… I don't won Pandora Hearts and hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think. If you have the time to read this far, then you have the TIME to REVIEW. Thank you. **

**And I'm soooo sorry for not posting this first! My pc was being a bitch and didn't want to upload this... But here it is!  
**

"_Compared to Xerxes-sensei, you piss me of fifty times more off."_

He remembered when he had said to his teacher, Rufus Barma. They kind of had gotten in a fight…he didn't even remember what for. But what he did remember was that as punishment he had to help the school drama club with their new play 'Though the looking glass' a sequel of 'Alice adventures in Wonderland', they had played that story the previous year.

He had to help with the décor, the scripts… when someone was sick he had to practice with the others… so that at the end he knew what every character had to say perfectly.

Rufus was the drama teacher, which wasn't helping either. But Oz started to notice a few things… Rufus Barma could be really rude and cold sometimes, not to mention that he was harsh with words. But he was nice when miss Sherly was around. Then he even smiled and showed the old lady wit proud how far they were.

Oz couldn't believe it… but he started to fall for the man. Which was disgusting, he thought! He couldn't be gay... his teacher would call him disgusting.

That was what he thought.

"The roses aren't red enough," said teacher interrupted his thoughts. Oz rolled his eyes, he grabbed his pencil again and started to paint the roses again. He cursed under his breath… everyone had already left. Why was he still here? Oh, who cared. Nobody was waiting for him at home. Aida was staying at some friend's house… only the servants and his father was home. Yeah, his father would care.

"Mister Barma, I'm done." He said and cleaned up his stuff. "Can I home now?"

"Fine, whatever." His teacher mumbled without looking up from the papers he was holding. Oz nodded. he grabbed his jacket and schoolbag. Ready to leave. But of course, he had to be a clumps again and tripped over a piece of décor. Making him fall on the ground while his teacher didn't even try to help him. he just watched him fall with uninterested eyes.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Oz rolled his eyes. Of course, there was no way he would care if he got hurt. Stupid old geezer!

"Interesting," the man mumbled. "You truly are a great actor, young man Vesalius."

"Huh?" he frowned and stood up again, dusting himself off. "What do you mean?"

An amused smile appeared on the man's face, he lay two fingers on the boy's cheeks and demanded him to look him in the eyes. "Even though you hate this work, you don' complain. You smile, even though you want to cry. But what's more interesting is that you're acting like you hate me… but you have fallen for me. Didn't you, little brat?"

"Wh-what?" he pushed the man away, his heart beating ten times faster then usual. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I've been drama teacher for years now. I know when someone's acting, even a professional can't his true personality for me."

"I…I…"

"How boring, you're not confessing. You just keep lying, hoping I'll believe you. Come on brat, if you want me to answer these feelings you need to work for them."

Oz's eyes widened… had he just dared him to do something? He didn't said it was disgusting. He just said… why… why? What did he want him to do? What could he do? "I…"

"Like I said before," Rufus sighed and let go of the boy's face, he turned around again and looked back through his papers. "Boring," he yawned.

Oz let out an frustrated sigh. This man, even though he had fallen for him he was annoying! "Fine! I love you!" he shouted. His cheeks flushed, but he wouldn't give in. he kept glaring at the man who turned around again, that amused smirk on his face again.

"Not very romantic, hm? How interesting."

An annoyed smile appeared on Oz's face. "You are so annoying… so are you going to answer or what?"

"So I see…" the man said. "You're embarrassed that I could read your feelings like a book, now you're waiting for me to answer to these childish feelings of you who will fade away sooner or later."

Every expression on Oz's face faded away, he could have seen this coming. Rufus Barma was a jerk, he will always be a jerk. Tears… they were waiting for him to let them go. But he wouldn't allow it. Not in front of this guy. He quickly turned around and ran away. Cursing under his breath for falling in love with a jerk as him.

Xxx

"Hmm, you came earlier then I thought…" Rufus Barma spoke without looking up from the book he was reading, a very big and old book. With the letters on the cover starting to fade away. It was a piece of Shakespeare, Othello that he was reading. "Tell me what you want to say, I'm busy."

Oz smiled innocently at the man. "Yeah, you won't know if I don't say it, right?" he chuckled.

The man sighed and glared at the boy. "The brat that everyone hates. Of course I know. You came here to ask me if you can stop with helping the drama club."

Oz nodded. "Everything is going fine, you don't need me anymore."

"Wouldn't it go faster if you still helped?" he asked, his eyes cold but still interested somehow. He wasn't worried about the play, in fact. He didn't care about the play.

"I don't want to do it anymore. I know that I shouldn't have said something rude to you a few weeks ago and I'm very sorry about that."

"Hmm I wonder, if the reason you want to quit is because I hurt your feelings back then."

"You are so annoying, just say that I can quit and you'll never see me again."

"Hmm, you came here to quit. You even changed your personality for me." He smiled amused. "There's no need for you to quit."

"But I-"

"What if accept your pathetic feelings? What will you do then?"

Oz looked at the man, he was shocked. Nonetheless. Luckily they were the only two in there. It would have been awkward if someone would hear their conversation. But at the end… this was Rufus Barma. There was no way he could trust someone like him. "When my mom still lived. She told me it wasn't nice to play with someone's feelings." He mumbled.

"Oh, you think I'm playing?" The man smirked, clearly he was amused. His cold gray eyes were amused. "Then what does the brat want me to do to make you believe me?"

"…I don't know…" Oz placed both hands on the man's desk, now it his time to smile amused. Teasing someone was something he was very good at. Rufus didn't had to think he was the only one. While he kept looking the man in the eyes, his left hand closed the big book. It made an awful loud noise and for a second Rufus Barma looked actually surprised. "Such an annoying hateful brat," he sighed.

It was then that Oz pressed his lips on his, he had heard Sharon talking about soft and warm lips… that a kiss would feel like magic. But Rufus didn't respond to the kiss and his lips were rather cold. Disappointed, he broke the kiss. He knew it, Rufus had only be playing with him.

"How rude, first you should check if the other person is prepared. Second…"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just leave." He said annoyed.

"Oh, running away. Like the coward you are. I could have known. You're nothing more then a brat."

Oz shook his head, he could keep arguing with that man. Just ignore him and walk away. He couldn't! His pride didn't allow it. He walked around the desk. Placing both hands on his hips as he waited for what else the man had to say.

"You sure don't know how to give up, do you?"

Oz didn't answer him, he kept glaring. Making the man snicker softly as he gestured for Oz to come closer. The boy hesitated, but then came closer. The man still gestured for him to come closer. So he head to lean forward.

Finally… lips were pressed on his, this time they were moving. He felt hands resting on his lower back as the man pulled him on his lap. Finally… it had taken him a while… but finally the cold hearted teacher had answered his love.

Xxx

He kept working for the drama club, and even started to enjoy it. Whenever nobody looked, they would hid behind the curtains or décor… kissing each other passionately. Rufus could get fired if the school would found out… his father would kill him. and yet, for once Oz wanted to be selfish and don't care about these things.

"Mister Barma, we have a problem." Sharon said, the girl looked very worried. "Alice can't play her roll as Alice anymore. She broke her leg…"

"My, my what are going to do about this, Rufus Barma. Isn't this the time we'll cancel everything?" Break snickered.

"No, this is the time where I say: "Show must go on"." Rufus Barma answered him coldly. "We search for someone who can fall in for her."

"But that's impossible!" Sharon protested. "We have to play it next week, there's no way someone could learn his lines that fast!"

"Really?" the man glanced around, his eyes resting on Oz who was helping the girl who played the white queen in her dress. He had stopped when he heard Sharon talk, curious about what her problem was. "You, brat over there." Rufus spoke, pointing at Oz. "You're going to be Alice, congrats."

"WHAT?" both Sharon and Oz shouted in surprise. The boy stood up and walked to his teacher(lover)'s desk, like that day when Rfus and he had shared their first kiss he placed both hands on the man's desk. "I can't play Alice. I'm a guy! Besides, I don't want it. I can't act. I can't sing I can't-"

"Nonsense, I've heard you sing, you think I'm not listing when you're painting the décor? Besides, you're a great actor. You do it all the time. Now, here's Sharon she'll help you with your dress. Quickly. We don't have all day."

Break laughed. "This sure is an interesting Alice, I'll look forward to see the play." He said then helped Sharon with dragging the boy away.

It took Break an hour to make the boy change in his clothes, with a couple of girls and boys waiting outside and hearing the boy scream. It sounded like Break was doing more then only removing his clothes… everyone shivered. But when the door opened again, revealing a cute young girl dress as Alice, they all forgot what could have happened.

Oz truly looked good in the dress, with some towels, Break had given him a more feminine chest. he wore a wig, the same blond as his own hair color. "Doesn't she look pretty?"

Everyone agreed.

They didn't waste any precious time, everyone started practicing. And like Rufus had told everyone, Oz was a great actor. He could play Alice better then Alice herself. And even though he was already fifteen, his voice still hadn't hit puberty. Which made it easier for him to sound more like a girl.

Two days before the play and everyone could play it with their eyes closed. They had worked hard everyone and Oz sure was tired. He watched how everyone left as helped Rufus with cleaning up. When they were done, he walked to the dressing rooms, wanting to change in his normal clothes again.

"Are you thinking about joining the drama club, next year?"

Rufus surprised him, Oz turned around and gasped for air. He hadn't heard the man following him. "If I get to see you more, then I guess…" he answered and smiled at the man.

"The brat we all know," the man sighed. He walked to the boy and removed the wig, "Hiding such a pretty face behind all these costumes. It sure is a waste." The man sighed. "But it's for the school. Besides, you're face is interesting when you're embarrassed."

"Sh-shut-up!

The man ignored him, he kissed the boy. For once being extremely gentle. While Oz's attention was fixed on how gentle he was, where his hands removing the dress. But the boy didn't seem to mind, when the dress felt on the ground he simply stepped out of it and let Rufus pick him so that he could sit on the make-up table. His hands caressing the boy's inner thighs.

Oz shivered under his touch, he moaned inside the kiss. And let the him remove the last piece of clothing. This was his first time that Rufus could see him like that, yet he didn't seem to mind. He let the man kiss him and touch him like they had done it already.

He moaned when the man grabbed his member, rubbing it. His hand going up and down… Oz was good at keeping control over his body. But there was something about that man, whenever he was around he forgot everything… so it didn't took long before he was hard.

He didn't prepare the boy, Rufus wasn't someone who cared quickly about others. Even if it was the person he loved. So he simply entered the boy when Oz hadn't seen it coming. For the first time, he let the man see another side of himself. His cheeks flushed and tears in the corner of his eyes because of the pain. But he didn't complain… only a few soft whimpers escaped his lips before his teacher found a spot in him that made him moan his name.

It take him long before he came all over his stomach, not a single drip on Rufus. And a while later, he felt the man releasing himself inside of him.

"You sure are an interesting fellow when you're turned on," the man said before kissing the boy once again.

Oz chuckled softly, but didn't answered. He couldn't.. being too tired of what just happened. Did he just lost his virginity in a dressing room? Oh well… this was the man he loved so much. Even though he could be a jerk… he loved him. He would probably always love this jerk. That stupid, selfish jerk.

**This is it. Hope you like it. Pleaaaaaaaase tell meeeeeeeee what you think! *Begs***

**Rufus: Pathetic… **

**AH shut up annoying bird-brained-duke! **


	18. LADWAD 18 paris, the city of love

**I swear to god! It freaking annoys me that I can't replay to guests. Seriously FF? Can't you make something up? ****Now anyways! A guest requested a LeoXOc. And I'm veeeeeeeery, veeeeeeery soooorry to disappoint ya! But I can't do that. You see, the pairing has to contain Oz. I'm very, very sorry bout that! I thought I made it clear? … Maybe not? **

**Well anyways! Don't be sad, little girl (boy?) I'll write one for you! That thing you requested. Just not in this… fanfic. Just check on my profile and it should normally be there. **

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

**Now something completely different! I got Pandora hearts guide book 8.5 mine of mine! Yey! Yeah I know, it's not 18.5 but I'm happy with it! Besides, it's French and I can read French. Not… Japanese. Can't wait until they translate it in French! But English is better though! Whoe reads these AN's actually? Seriously… I'm just saying un important stuff… buh-bye! xD**

Paris, the city of love! (GilXOz)

He hated it. Leaving his country for his work. The disappointed look in his brothers' eyes would haunt him until he came back. Vincent kept begging him to stay. He even threatened that he would kill himself if he left. Elliot tried to keep it hidden. He had crossed his arms. _"Sure, you can go. Have fun in Paris. Not like I care." _But he had woken up the day he left early and made him some brownies before he left. _"Don't think I'm going to miss you… this is just… just in case you get hungry and don't faint at the airport. It would be a shame to us Nightrays." _Typical Elliot. He chuckled softly thinking about his youngest brother. Not to talk about his only sister Vanessa. _"I won't forgive you if you don't come back!" _she had shouted. Only Claude and Fred kept cool. They didn't really care about Gilbert and Vincent. He didn't know why they didn't like Vincent or him. But he didn't care, actually.

He worked for his family company. As one of the oldest son's and since Claude and Fred didn't want to, he had to do it.

The wind ruffled his hair; he glanced up at the big Eiffel tower, then at the dark clouds. He sighed; it was going to rain soon. Well he had enough of this city. Only three days and he could leave. All he had to do was take a few pictures of that stupid tower, write something about it for 'Pandora', that was the name of the magazine he worked for. They always sent a journalist to another country so that they can write about it. Normally that person was Break but that stupid clown had to get sick.

The journalist would talk about the things that were very popular, then also about their ways of living and some legends and myths. Really, it was interesting but he didn't like leaving his family.

He turned around and walked away, heading to his hotel. That's when the first raindrops felt. He knew he couldn't make it dry to his hotel. So when looking around he noticed a small bookstore. Not hesitating he entered it. Not a lot of customers he noticed as he looked around.

His wandered around for a while, then he stopped to look at a book cover. Next to him stood a boy who was holding a book and reading the summary. It was then that his phone rang, when he looked at his screen he sighed. But still picked up. "Yes?"

"Where the hell are you! You useless seaweed-head?!" the girl shouted.

"What do you want, stupid rabbit lover?"

"You left me without saying a word! What am I supposed to do with all that paperwork!? Get your lazy ass right back here and help me!"

"I can't make it."

"You better be kidnapped by aliens or else-"

"I'm in Paris."

"…oh… How the hell should I know that!?" she screamed and hang up.

He heard a soft chuckle next to him, and when he glanced down he saw the boy smiling while still gazing at the book. "Girlfriend?" he asked and looked up. His eyes the most beautiful emerald he had ever seen.

"Not really," Gilbert sighed again. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh," the boy nodded. Though that smile didn't fade away. "She sounds fun,"

"I'm sorry but… are you from France? I mean you're accent…"

The boy chuckled again. "Yes I live here, but when hearing you talking to your not girlfriend, I guess… you weren't from here." He joked.

"Right, sounds right."

The boy laughed by that. "You're funny," he laughed. "Are you on vacation here?"

"For work,"

"Oh," the boy nodded. He lay the book back down. "I'm Oz," he introduced himself. Smiling even brighter. He truly looked like an angel, someone that still believed that there was light in this dark abyss.

"Gilbert Nightray," Gilbert said.

The boy nodded, then glanced at his watch. When seeing the town he sighed. "So what work do you do, Gil?" he asked. It seemed that whatever he had to go to wasn't that interesting as a stranger you just met.

"I work for Pandora, a popular magazine from where I live."

"Oh…" Oz nodded. "So you're here to talk about France? Or simply Paris?"

"Simply Paris,"

Again he nodded, and then gazed at the exit of the store. It was still raining; luckily he carried an umbrella with him. The poor man hadn't. "So… when are you leaving?"

"In three days,"

"Oh… then you must be done with working?"

"Not really…"

Oz chuckled by that, "Then what time to waist? I know some places that are great! You can use that in your article." Oz grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the store.

It seemed that the boy lived there, his father owned a small restaurant, he worked there as server. And if Gil wanted, he could come any time. Then he talked about what was so great about Paris. Not only the Eiffel tower was cool.

The whole day, he walked around with the teen.

Walking around Avenue des Champs-Élysées was fun. Hearing the boy talk about the arc de triomphe was interesting as well. Everything the boy said, he wrote it down. He even took a few pictures. Some were when the teen noticed it, then he would laugh but there were moments that the teen didn't notice it. That was when he was talking, making hand signs when he talked or when pointing at something. Also when they had stood on the roof the arc de triomphe. When the wind had been ruffling his blond hair, he had leaning a little over the balustrade while gazing with a dreamy look at the sky. It was when he heard the click of the camera that he noticed what the journalist had done. "Geez you sure take a lot of pictures," he had laughed with Gilbert taking another picture. He had quickly snatched away the camera, Gilbert was about to protest but the teen know what it was and it didn't seem like he would let it fall. So he let him carry it. And Oz tried to take some pictures, but they weren't that good as Gil's. He pouted when they stood before the Notre dame and still hadn't taken one single good picture. "Here let me help you," Gilbert had said. Laying a hand on the teen's and helping him with lifting the camera right up. Gilbert had helped a lot of people with this, he had helped Elliot, Vincent, Vanessa, Echo, Sharon… a lot of people so he had gotten used to it. Maybe because he thought it was just work or he was to stupid to notice it, but Oz blushed when he did that. The boy gulped, but when he took the picture it looked great. "You're really good, Gil!" he had smiled. "It's my job so…" To bad that day ended too soon, Oz insisted that he would help Gilbert to find his way back to his hotel. After all he had been the one that dragged him around everywhere and it was the least he could do after Gilbert had bought a train ticket for him for his little tour and also he had given the boy a croissant when he had been hungry. "Here is the address from my father's restaurant, just in case…" Oz had written down the address on Gilbert's notebook. Then he left. He was heading back to his own home. It didn't happen every day that he found someone that talked with him without looking at him like he was something filthy. After all, his father was a well-known man… not in a good way. He had married duchess Cecile. But after ten years marriage, they started to fight. Zai started to hit her. That's when Rechelle ran away. She moved to another country, she left everything: her money, her house, her family and her son that was only six years old. Once in a while, she would send him a letter. With that, he knew that he had a younger sister named Aida. She must be eight now…

He sighed and entered the house that should be his home**, "**Je suis de retour (1)!"

Not like anyone would listen…

Xxxx

"So you came after all?"

Gilbert looked up from the menu, he smiled at the blond teen. Oz smiled back at him. "No actually, I didn't have a choice. You forgot your umbrella." Gilbert said and handed the boy his black umbrella. "I got this feeling that you did that on purpose,"

"No," Oz laughed. "I would never," he chuckled.

"Are you working?" Gilbert asked. He glanced at the boy's clothes. He wore something that looked like a uniform.

"Yes I am, but not for long anymore. My shift end at 13.00 and now it is…" he looked at his watch. 12.23. So do you want to eat something?"

"I don't know… I just came here to give you back that umbrella…"

"Yeah that's why you're sitting at one of our tables right now. " the teen chuckled, but then glanced around. It seemed that someone needed him. "Guess I just have to surprise you, ne?"

Gilbert chuckled, "You sure don't know when to give up huh?"

"Runs in the family," the blond winked at him. Then walked to the woman that had just called him. "Bonjour madame, comment puis-je vous aider?" he asked the woman.

"Une autre tasse de thé s'il vous plaît,(3)" the old lady said and waved him off in a rude way. Oz nodded and left, not once thinking that the lady shouldn't act like that to him. No, he didn't think that way.

Gilbert had noticed it, he sighed. How he hated it that some people could be like so rude! Oz was a nice boy. Why would you be so mean to a pure boy as him?

Gilbert watched how the boy served the lady her tea. Then walked to some girls who asked his attention. They giggled something and said something to Oz. The boy simply laughed by that and answered, to bad it was in French. Then the boy walked away.

When he came back he sever their orders and when he was about to Gil's table since he was carrying the man's plate as well, one of the girls stopped him. Gesturing him to come closer. She whispered something in the teen's ear. It seemed that she was flirting with him. Of course, Oz was a good-looking boy. It was only natural that girls flirted with him.

But somehow, it didn't seem right. Oz glanced at Gilbert for a second before turning his attention back to the girl. He smiled at her, "Peut-être une autre fois." he said then walked away, b to Gilbert's table. He served him his food.

"Teens huh? Do they flirt with everyone?"

"It happens all the time, don't worry about it." Oz chuckled.

He watched how Gilbert took a bite of his food, "So is it good?"

Said Raven nodded.

"Good, it's my cousin's specialty." Oz said. He glanced at his watch, only a few minutes and he would be done. "How about doing something fun after I'm done here?"

"Like?"

"I'll surprise you," he smirked at Gilbert. The man wanted to say something, if that girl hadn't interrupted him.

"Garçon!" she shouted.

Oz rolled his eyes as well; he turned around and smiled at the girls who were waving at him. Clearly they wanted to talk with him for a little longer. He waved back at them. "I'll be right back," he said to the Raven and walked back to the girls.

Gilbert sighed; he as well glanced at his watch while eating. Just a few minutes and Oz would be done. How he looked forward to it. No… wait whut?! What was he thinking? He should just leave. Yeah he should just do that. After all he just met the boy and… geez he was a real pervert! If Break would only know, he could already see clown laughing.

But as Gilbert watched the boy doing his job, he couldn't help it. How these beautiful words rolled over his tongue like whispers of angels. He didn't care that it was French. Oz had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He even started to regret it… that he would leave tomorrow.

Oz glanced at his clock again, smiling when he saw that he was done. He excused himself, said that if they had any problems they should talk to the others that worked here. He left so that he could change his clothes. When that was done, he walked back to Gilbert's table. Said raven had just paid for his food and stood up, grabbing his coat. Had he planned to leave without him?

"Are you running away?" Oz asked.

"Actually, I am." Gilbert answered and walked out of the restaurant. Trying to ignore the confused teen that followed him. "I-I'm sorry… did I do something wrong?" Oz asked.

It looked like it would rain soon, and this time not one of them had their umbrella.

"No you didn't," Gilbert said still walking. He lightened up a cigarette and breathed in the smoke. "But shouldn't you hang around with your friends instead of a simple journalist? Didn't your parents tell you not to talk with strangers?"

"I wish they would…" the boy mumbled, he had meant it so that Gilbert didn't hear it. To bad Gilbert's ears worked perfectly fine. "Sorry?" he asked, suddenly very worried that he hadn't said something rude. The way the teen had said it made it sound that he lost them.

"B-besides! It's not like you'll hurt me… I already talked to you yesterday!" Oz spoke. "And it-it's fun hanging around with you s-so…"

"What about your friends?"

"I-I…" he tried to lie, tried to tell the man they were on vacation. He had always lied about that. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie to this man… his eyes seemed to know everything.

"This might sound rude…" Gilbert stopped. "Oz, do you have friends?" _how pitiful_. It did explain why the teen wanted to spend so much time with him. It did explain why he wanted to be so close to Gilbert. The boy was searching for someone that he could call his friend.

The blond gulped, he wanted to say yes! Of course he has friends! Yeah right, he thought bitterly. His best friend's name is nobody. So he bowed his head and he couldn't believe it… but he actually shook his head. "I-I… I mean I…" he stuttered. Yeah sure, there were people that would talk with him, or like these girls… they would flirt with him. But they only talked once with him. Then he never heard of them again. He didn't know what he did wrong. Maybe it started when he said his name… "Vesalius" that's why when he introduced himself that he only said his name was Oz. He didn't like his family name.

He would be happy when a person would smile at him, or when that person would say to hi to him. He would be happy if a girl tried to ask his attention like this girls… but not once had he felt so happy when he had talked with Gilbert. Gilbert actually listened to him; Gilbert seemed like the person that would come back if he asked for it. He knew it was selfish, he was nothing more then a selfish brat… no he was nothing more then one of these girls that tried to flirt with him. Because wasn't that what he was doing? Wasn't he flirting with Gil? "S-sorry, I'm rude. I should leave…" he turned around and walked away.

"How about…" Gilbert's voice stopped him. "…If you want, I could be your friend."

Oz turned around again; he looked wide-eyed at the man.

"Though you won't have much with my friendship, after all I will be leaving tomorrow so…"

"Then…" Oz interrupted him. He smiled at Gilbert. "Then this should be a day to remember," he walked back to Gilbert and grabbed his hand gently, tangling their fingers together. "Come on!" with that he started to walk again, with Gilbert following him.

They spent the whole day walking around again, but this time Oz didn't talk about how beautiful Paris was. This time the boy talked about random stuff, things like; how much he loved the sun, flowers, the sound of a violin and that when he was eighteen he wanted to leave this country and live somewhere else. That's why his English was so good.

He bought a small souvenir for Gilbert, just a simple little Eiffel tower. But to Gilbert it was more then enough.

Soon, it became late… but Oz didn't look like he wanted to go back yet. So Gilbert suggested that they could eat something. Which Oz agreed to do.

They ate at a small restaurant; it was completely different then the one Oz's father owned. But Oz said it was nice, and the food was good.

…

"It's getting late, shouldn't you go home?" Gilbert asked, Paris was beautiful at day and at night. Now that he was with Oz, it was so much prettier. And he hated it, hated that he had to leave tomorrow. Even though he only met the boy yesterday… it was ridiculously. How could you like someone that you just met?

"So I guess you…" _should go home. _

"Say Gil…" Oz interrupted him. Gilbert hadn't even noticed that they were heading to his hotel until he recognized big building. "Do you believe in… love at first sight…?"

Why would he ask that? Had Oz fallen in love with one of these girls? "I guess…"

Oz nodded.

Wait! Oz wasn't- No way! What about him? What did he think? Sure he liked Oz, Oz was nice… and he really looked adorable and he just wanted to- yes, he liked the kid. Geez he's such a pervert! Oh well! He got nothing to loose, after all tomorrow he would be gone. "Uhm… do you want to come inside? Just for a while?"

The teen blushed slightly, but still nodded. He followed the young man into the building. There they entered the elevator.

Gilbert didn't understand why Oz was so quiet so suddenly. The teen leaned with his back against the doors… wait… what! "Oz watch out!" the elevator stopped and when Oz looked confused at Gilbert, the doors opened. And the raven saw how the boy lost is balance and almost felt… if Gilbert hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him up again. Now Oz felt right on the man's chest. They were lucky nobody else was in the hallway because that would have been very awkward.

Oz blushed even harder; he could hear the beating of his new friend's heart. But at the same he felt safe and warm in Gilbert's arms.

"You're okay?" Gilbert asked and these arms left.

Oz nodded. "I-I'm fine!" he said and stepped out of the elevator followed by Gilbert. "S-So what room…?"

"That one," Gilbert chuckled and pointed at a door that read 214. Oz nodded, he watched how his 'friend' opened the door with his key and then entered it. The first thing he noticed was Gilbert's suitcases. It seemed that Gilbert was read to leave. "Y-you keep it clean here!" Oz said.

"Well they sent someone to clean this up everyday so… yeah,"

"O-oh…" right! How could he be so stupid? Of course they would do something like that! He was a real idiot. Gilbert must think he was a real idiot. Of course! Who wouldn't? He sat down on the bed… and didn't know what else he could do. "So you're leaving tomorrow huh?"

"Yes I am," Gilbert answered. He thought about sitting next to the boy but instead leaned against the wall, facing the boy. The room wasn't that big, only one meter was Oz away from him. Oz had crossed his legs and leaned backward on the palm of his hands while glancing around the room. "I guess you're happy… that you can see your family again?"

"Kind off, they would probably hug me to dead… and then kill me because I left them."

Oz laughed by hearing that. "Sounds like you got a warm family." He laughed.

"Kind of scary though…" Gilbert said. He could already see the creepy smile on Vincent's face. The previous time he had left them Vincent even wanted to tie him up so that he couldn't run. Luckily he was faster then his brother. But just thinking about it…

"Does Gil have a girlfriend?" Oz asked. He had a hopeful spark in his eyes. It could be that Oz- was he trying to confess? It could be? There were a few options he could do; he could ask, or he could… yeah right like hell he had to courage to do that!

"No I don't,"

"Why not?" Oz asked confused. "I mean… aren't you old enough to have one? And you look handsome and even I li- I mean you're… you-re…" he screwed it up. Gilbert knew. What would he think? Damn! Damn! He was such an idiot! Why? Why couldn't he keep that stupid mouth of his shut? Ah why had he even tried to be friends in the first place? He should have walked away from the moment that their eyes had met and his stupid hormones! But before he could say something else, he found soft and warm lips pressed on his. With big eyes, he gazed at Gil's closed. But then he closed his as well and kissed the man back. He wrapped his small arms around the man's neck; he lay down and pulled Gilbert with him.

"Gil…" he panted the raven's name when they broke their kiss.

"This sure is weird…" Gilbert breathed.

"…I love you…" Oz confessed.

"…But didn't we just met yesterday?"

Oz blushed, but still nodded. "I know… and this is crazy… but… from the moment that you… and… I…" he stuttered.

Gilbert chuckled. "Just don't try to explain," he laughed and kissed the boy once more, this time deepening the kiss with his tongue.

After some kisses, and both males being out of breath… Gilbert's hands started to get curious. He was surprised that boy just let him. But he still stopped "Are you sure?" Gilbert had asked. The French boy had responded with another kiss. "I told you didn't I… let's make it a day that you won't forget…" he had said while still blushing. "You're cute," Gilbert had chuckled.

That's when their movements against each other became rougher, clothes getting ripped off so that bare skin could meet other bare skin. Not once did Oz protest… in fact, the boy was more then happy to know there was someone that loved him. Wasn't it weird? Nope not at all!

…And the next morning…

Gilbert woke up, he sat up half a sleep. He was surprised to feel that there was someone next to him, but when he glanced at that person he relaxed again. Oz looked so cute when he was asleep he thought as he ruffled Oz's hair gently.

The boy made a soft sound of protest, like he didn't want to wake up. Not yet…

"Come on, wake up…" Gilbert whispered in the teen's eyes.

"…hn…what time is it?" the blond asked, it was a little difficult to talk in English when just woken up and Gilbert could clearly hear his French 'r'. It was cute…

"Eight in the morning," Gilbert answered.

"What time are you leaving?" Oz asked, his were eyes still closed. He pulled the bed sheets a little higher; it was cold without any clothes after all.

"13.00"

It was silent for a while, and then he finally opened his eyes and sat up as well. He rubbed his left eye and yawned. How cute he looked when he did that. His hair was messy and he had a tired look on his face. While sunshine that came through the window, kissed his golden locks. Gilbert wanted to peck him on the cheek, but right then Oz turned his head so that their lips met again.

Oz kissed him back, while he did that he pushed Gilbert down as well. Placing soft kisses all around his mouth. His smaller hand found Gilbert big hand and he didn't hesitate to tangle their fingers together. "I love you," he breathed between two kisses.

"Me too…" Gilbert responded.

They took a shower together, and when they got dressed they simply sat on the bed while Oz kept hugging him. The boy begged the time to go slower… so that he could stay long with Gilbert. Of course… time had to ruin it.

"Will you come back?" Oz asked and handed Gil his luggage. He pouted, clearly not happy that Gilbert would leave.

"Of course I will," Gilbert smiled at the teen.

"But we'll keep contact right?" Oz asked, after all he had asked Gilbert's e-mail, cell-phone number and address.

"Yes we'll keep contact," Gilbert laughed. He glanced at his watch. He still had ten minutes before he had to go.

"Don't cheat!"

"I won't,"

He nodded… "Then…when I turn eighteen I'll come to your country!"

"I'll look forward to it," Gilbert chuckled.

Oz smiled as well. "So that's why you have to wait!"

"I'll wait,"

Again the teen nodded, he grabbed Gil's hand and looked at it for a while, his emerald colored eyes suddenly very sad. "Then I guess this is goodbye…"

"But only for a while… I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you too…"

Oz hugged him. He couldn't cry in front of Gil.

"I have to leave now,"

"I know…" Oz let him go. He took a step back and smiled at Gilbert. "Have a safe trip,"

"Bye,"

And with that, they said farewell. Gilbert went back to his country while the boy stayed there.

He caught up his normal life, hang around with family and friends again and acted like nothing had happened.

"Gil, there's a letter for you." Vincent said and gave his brother an envelope.

"Thanks Vince," he said and opened it. He smiled, already recognizing the hand writing.

_Hey Gil! _

After all… these pictures he took the day they met, were special to him. And he knew that Oz as well loved the memories of the time they spent together.

_Winter has started here! Very, very cold! I wish you could be here! Then we could have a snowball fight. Wouldn't that be fun? You said that you would come around holiday's right? So now I'm looking for Christmas presents for you! I could ask what you want but then it won't be a surprise anymore? So it'll be a surprise! Guess I have to figure something out, huh?  
Promise I won't give you a cat! I'll give that another time.  
And you don't have to worry about giving me anything! Really, just having you by my side would make me very, very, very happy!  
Sorry that this is a short letter, I have to hurry. But I'll write you back soon! Then I'll write a whole book for you! (No kidding, I don't have enough patience for that) _

_Talk to you later! Don't cheat on me okay! I won't do the same. Every time a girl asks me if I'm single I say no and that you're the only one for me! Cheesy huh? I should write a cheesy romance novel. Anyways! _

_Bye!_

_Loves Oz, 2012/12/06_

**Here is the translation from what they say in French: **

**1: I'm back!**

**2: Good day miss, with what can I help you? **

**3: Another cup of tea please**

**4: Maybe another time**

**(Kind of sounds like a dialogue on it's own ^^)**

**People can actually fall in love in one day, it's what they call love at first sight… but after spending some time with them you just start to like the more and more. It's kind of cheesy! Next chappie will be a sequel off 'Shall we dance?' look forward to it! **


	19. LADWAD 19 Sequel Shall we dance?

**This is a sequel to 'Shall we dance?' since Vampire-queen-Kazumi requested it. I hope you like it! And please do review! I love reviews! **

**I don't own Pandora Hearts. **

Gilbert gazed with worried eyes at the girl dancing in the middle of the dance room. While Elliot played on the piano and Rufus Barma's eyes as well were gazing at her. He was looking for the smallest mistake the girl could possibly make. But had to be disappointed since she didn't make one.

She was perfect, well her dancing. Her expression was rather… "Smile a little more," Rufus said.

The girl immediately stopped, she was trying to catch her breath. "Wh-what?" she asked. Clearly she hadn't heard the man well.

"I said you should smile more. Who told you, you could stop?"

"Can't I take a break?" she asked, still gasping for air while placing a hand on her side.

"You'll be dancing the main role in next months winter play. Famous people from around the whole world will come to see you dance. If you make one mistake you can forget it to be the best of the best and here you are asking me to take a break?"

"Barma, I think she practiced long enough. Everyone already left." Gilbert tried to come up for his girlfriend. But instead of what he expected the man glared at him. "Another word and you can leave," he spoke. "And you piano boy," he glanced at Elliot who had stopped with playing. "Who told you, you could stop?"

"Tsk…" Elliot glared back at him. Then his gaze softened as he glanced at Oz. The girl gave him a weak smile. She nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she lied.

Elliot and Gilbert sighed. While Gilbert leaned back against the wall, Elliot started to play. The girl started to dance again, she tried to keep that smile on her face but a frown always found his way on her face. She was out of breath but still tried to dance.

Her body couldn't take it any more and she felt on the ground, a soft whimper escaped her lips and Gilbert immediately ran to the girl. He helped her with standing up. "Remove your shoes, let me see your feet." He spoke worried.

"The lesson isn't over yet, you can look at them later." Rufus interrupted him.

"Can't you see she is tired?" Gilbert glared at him. "Besides what if she hurt her feet?"

"I don't hear her complain," was the cold answer of the man.

"Why you-"

"Gilbert!" Elliot stood up, he ran to his brother and pulled him away from both Rufus and Oz. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Oz standing up straight again. Rufus was talking with her, telling her how she had to dance and she nodded.

"I'm trying to help her," Gilbert answered.

"Gilbert, I know what you're trying to do. I understand you're worried, but-" Elliot glared at his brother. "This isn't helping,"

Both males looked at the girl they were worried about. She started to spin around again, on the tip of her left foot.

"You're doing it wrong." Rufus spoke. "Again,"

But no matter how much she tried, she didn't do it right in the man's eyes. "Again,"

"Again,"

"Again,"

…

"I'm home," Oz, shouted, she closed the too big door behind her back and looked around the big hallway. A sigh escaped her lips when nobody came to greet her. Where were all the servants? She didn't care. She quickly headed to the kitchen, to see if they had left some food for her.

"Hi Beth, are there any-"

"Don't even think about it missy!" the cook interrupted her; her cold brown eyes glared daggers at the young girl. "I'm sick and tired of you skipping diner and then late at night asking for food."

"That's because I'm late home, school is-"

"Then you should stop that stupid dancing." The woman interrupted her again while reading in her cookbook again. "Miss Kate is very worried,"

The girl nodded, "I'm sorry… where is Miss Kate right now?"

"Already to bed,"

"Right… night then…"

"Good night,"

The young girl left the kitchen. She walked fast upstairs; her body and mind were tired. Maybe it was because of that… she felt tears burning behind her eyes and started to run. No way that she would let anyone see her like that. It was when she was save in her room that she let them fall on lay on the bed. Soft sobs escaped her mouth. She couldn't do it anymore. Her stomach hurt, she was tired… her feet hurt… and she couldn't do a thing right. Why had she accepted that role? If she hadn't accepted that role that Gilbert had suggested then they wouldn't have noticed her. Then she could still dance in Shelly's group…. And then dancing would be fun. This wasn't like back then. She came to the dance school to forget about home. But now…

She jumped up when her phone rang. Damn!

"H-Hello?"

"Oz? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked worried, hearing how soft and broken she sounded. She sounded nothing like the girl from a year ago.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just surprised me…." She lied and laughed softly then lay down again.

"Are you sure? Oz if there is anything wrong please do tell me. I'm worried about you."

"There is nothing to worry about, silly!" Oz laughed. She lay a hand on her stomach and bit her lip, _it hurts… _ "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Okay then… then you should sleep."

"Yes, thank you." She spoke with a soft voice a kind and gentle smile on her face, even though Gilbert's couldn't see it. "I love you,"

"Yeah love you too, good night."

"Night…" she chuckled softly and hang up. A painful smile appeared on her face. "So even Gil…" she sobbed.

….

"You're doing it wrong,"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Pathetic," Rufus sighed. "Can't believe why they choose you. You're a terrible dancer." He took a sip from his water while he gestured to girl to that dance move again. Oz took a deep breath, she tried to ignore the pain in her feet when she stood on her toes and danced. She tried to loose herself in the music coming from the small radio. She tried to enjoy it… but then her left foot capsized and she felt. Her left hip first, her arms were too late to break her fall.

"Like I said," Rufus spoke and stopped the music. "Pathetic, please don't show up next week." With that he left.

The girl sighed, a frustrated sigh. Tears again, lately she has been crying much more then usual. "Stupid!" she hissed and made a fist with her left hand. She bit her lip and tried to stand up, but her foot hurt… her hip... "You stupid fool!" the girl said to herself. Sitting up straight, she removed her shoes. When doing that, a drop of blood felt on the ground. She cursed under her breath seeing that her nail of her big toe was torn and it was bleeding. Yeah like she didn't had enough problems.

She sighed and stood up, it hurt but it wasn't that bad. She walked to were her bag lay and searched for her outdoor shoes. It was then that the young girl heard a knock on the door and Gilbert entered the dance room. "Excuse me mister Barma, but is-" he stopped when he saw she was alone. "You stopped earlier today," he sighed and walked to the girl.

Oz nodded, she quickly put her shoes on and stood up. "Yeah," she smiled at Gilbert while trying to ignore the pain. No way in hell that she would make him even more worried.

"You look a little tired," Gilbert spoke, he picked the young girl's bag up. A worried frown appeared on his face when he saw how tired the girl seemed. But as always, she smiled at him. "I'm fine," she spoke and grabbed his hand in a loving way. Well that's what it looked like to someone else, for the girl Gilbert's hand had to be used because otherwise she would loose her balance and fall again. The room was spinning before her eyes. She blinked a few times, hoping it would go away.

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" Gilbert asked her while they left the building.

"Uhm…actually I'm a little tired," she admitted. "Could you give me a ride home?"

"…Sure," she could hear the worry in his voice and sighed. Gilbert wasn't disappointed that she said 'no'. He was actually very happy.

So instead of going to the restaurant they would usually go, he walked to his car. "Don't force yourself," Gilbert said, he glanced at the girl who sat next to him.

"…" She didn't answer.

"Oz?"

"I'm sorry," the girl finally sighed.

Xxxx

Gilbert didn't need to know, it would worry him only more. She thought as she watched her boyfriend drove away from out her window. Gilbert had stayed at her side until she lay in bed. The man would probably freak out he knew out she had jumped out of her bed when he left her room. Her emerald colored eyes watched how his car disappeared in the dark of the night. Then finally she headed to her bathroom, to clean the wound at her toe and bandage it. _I can't do this anymore. _

_You should give up. _

_Pathetic_

_Pathetic_

_Pathetic_

"No more…" she whimpered and sat down on the cold floor, curling up in a ball. Something she always did when she was depressed. "I can't take it any more"

_So just give up._

_They'll only be happy when you leave. _

Xxx

"Oz didn't show up for today's practice?" Gilbert asked confused.

"That's what I said you fool," Rufus answered, he drank from his hot tea while glaring at the wall. Clearly not amused that his prima Dona hadn't show up today.

Xxxx

"_Ring-a-round a rosie,  
A pocket full of posies,  
Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all fall down." _A soft voice sang. The owner to that voice wandered around the library. Her emerald eyes were scanning at the tittles of the books. Not once did they stop,

"Isn't it alright to fall down?" someone else spoke.

She turned around, her eyes widened when she saw Gilbert standing there. He was holding a book and smiled softly at the small girl. His eyes immediately rested on the pyjamas she was still wearing. Also she was bare foot so he could easily see the bandages around her ankle and big toe. It seemed that she had hurt her ankle really badly when she felt. Miss Kate had told her if she would let it rest for three days it would be okay. Gilbert handed her the book. "You were looking for this, right?" he asked her.

She accepted the book and chuckled softly, "You remembered?"

"Of course," he laughed and hugged her. "And I also remember when someone hurt his or her foot, she should lay down and let it rest." He picked her up, bridal-style. It was so sudden that she didn't have the time to protest.

He carried her back to her room where he lay her down on her bed again. "You're not getting sick are you?" he asked her worried.

She shook her head.

"Is it because of your foot that you didn't come?"

Again Oz shook her head. "I don't think I can do it anymore…" she admitted. "It's just… I can't…"

"Barma is harsh, huh?" Gilbert smiled warmly at her.

"No just him… I just… I don't want to dance anymore…" a soft sob was the beginning of the tears that were rolling down she didn't want it. She didn't want Gilbert to see this weak smile of hers. But she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey it's alright…" Gilbert tried to comfort her, he pecked her left cheek. "I understand you're tired and because of the play… it's a lot of stress, huh?"

Oz nodded,

"But the Oz I know loves to dance. She dances with so much passion…"

"But Gil I can't…"

"How about this, we'll let Aida dance in the winter play. She's your fall-in after all. You can rest and we'll see from there on."

"Can we do that? I mean…"

Gilbert nodded, "Yes we can do that," he kissed her gently on the lips and was relieved to feel Oz smiled in their kiss. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and when they broke the kiss she didn't let go. Oz was more then happy that Gilbert was there for her. Gilbert always found a solution to everything! "I love you…" she whispered in his ear then let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Now that you're not busy anymore… how about a date?"

"Sounds great," she chuckled.

**The end! xD Hope you like it and tell me what you think! **


	20. LADWAD 20 Magic love!

**A request from: Sakural7865. Hope you'll likei t ^^**

Magic love! (ElliOz) 

He sighed as he walked past the dark allys. It was getting dark and he knew he should be home soon, but somehow he didn't want to. He had gotten into another fight with Leo again. This time he had actually listened to what people told him and that was: When he was angry, he should go for a walk. For his own good, because when he's angry, he says things he doesn't want to.

But knowing Leo… of course the boy would have calmed down by now, he would probably tease him because he ran away. "What? Couldn't take it anymore?" he could already hear his servant asking him that while reading a book and an amused smile on his face.

He was a fool. He knew that. Yet… every time again, he would get angry again.

It wasn't like him, to space out when walking on the streets. It also wasn't like him to leave his sword at home. But who would think about that while being angry? Maybe if he had acted like himself, then the next thing would have never happened.

While walking past another dark alley, he hadn't seen the dark figure walking to him. Then that figure reached his hand to Elliot… and before the Nightray could even think the word 'Leo' the hand grabbed his arm and pulled him in the dark alley and the then Elliot found himself in a dark alley, pushed against a wall while a knife was a little too close to his throat. "Look what I have here?" the man smirked. "A little noble boy, and a Nightray as well." He smirked.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Elliot snapped back, clearly not in the mood. He already reached out to his sword- and it was then that he realized he had left it home. _Damn Gilbert! I'm never going to listen to you ever again! _

"Such a noisy brat!" the man raised his voice. "Just give me your money. It's not like you're going to miss it. Mommy and daddy have enough…" the man smirked. Holding the knife right before Elliot's eyes.

"Damn you-"

"No, no, no stop!" a girl's voice suddenly spoke. Both males looked surprised to where they had heard the sound coming from and not a second later, Elliot's attacker got attacked by a- was that a rabbit?

"What the hell is this?" the man shouted and kicked the rabbit away, the poor animal felt on the ground. "Damn thing," he cursed under his breath. Then looked back at Elliot, "Now where we-" something hit the back of his head and Elliot watched with big eyes how he felt unconscious on the ground.

The Nightray was surprised to meet two pretty emerald colored eyes.

"Gee," the girl sighed, she was holding a frying pan. Clearly the object she had knocked the man down with. "Are you alright?" she asked Elliot worried.

"Wh- wait… how?" Elliot gasped.

It was then that the man made a soft sound, the girl grabbed Elliot's hand and started to run. They ran out of the dark alley, as fast as they could.

And after five minutes they stopped with running, both being out of breath. The girl leaned against a wall and slid down. "I'm exhausted," she panted.

"Okay…" Elliot said trying to catch his breath. He glanced at the girl standing next to him; she had short blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a simple white shirt, a red tie and a black sleeveless jacket. Her skirt was knee long and green, it was more a dirty green… not as beautiful green as her eyes. Also she carried a frying pan and a bag. Was she a traveler? It was then that he noticed the necklace she was wearing. But it went under her shirt so he couldn't see it clearly. Also he noticed, she wore a black glove at her left hand. "Uhm… thanks,"

"Ah right," she looked up. His eyes once again met her, it was like these eyes were pulling him in… "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you right?"

"No he didn't... uhm b-besides! Who are you? I mean-"

"I'm Oz!" she introduced herself while smiling brightly at him.

"Oz?" Elliot repeated the name. "Isn't that a boys name?"

"Shut-up" she whined. "It's because I don't like my whole name that I made it shorter…" she let out an irritated sigh and placed both hands on her hips. "So what's your name anyways?"

"Elliot Nightray,"

"Oh you're one of the great duke houses." She said, a little surprised.

Said Nightray nodded, "And you? You only told me your first name so-"

"I'm from a poor family, don't bother reminding my name." he could clearly see she was lying. It seemed that she was a bad liar. He wanted to say something about if that rabbit from back then didn't come back. "Ah Alice!" she said happy and picked it up. "Are you alright?" she asked the rabbit. To Elliot's surprise the rabbit glared at the girl. Oz laughed when seeing that. "Guess she's angry…"

"Are you a traveler?"

"Sort off…" Oz answered with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you alone?"

"Nope, I'm here with some friends. But I kind of lost them…" the girl chuckled, "I guess I'll look for them tomorrow."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

She shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Right,"

"Well we better leave, right Alice?" she smiled at Elliot one last time and walked away. "By mister Nightray" she said and left.

Leaving the Nightray wondering… who was she really?

Xxxx

The next time they met was on the market, every Saturday there was a market in the town were he lived. He and Leo wanted to go there to look for a birthday present for Vanessa. He had lost sight of Leo somehow and when he wanted to look for him, 'they' appeared.

"Hey master Nightray, how are you?" the oldest boy asked. He wrapped an arm around Elliot's neck and ruffled his hair. "Tsk…" Elliot gritted his teeth.

"Wow, wow calm down kitty." One of them chuckled. Bullies from Latowidge School, always thinking they were funny. To bad he had to hold himself calm because of the other people. He was in a public place after all, there was no way he could bring shame to his family.

"Man you look silly, always carrying that stupid sword with ya." Someone else laughed.

"Don't touch it," Elliot hissed at the third boy that tried to touch it.

They laughed, "Who do you think you are?" the girl and also the leader of them asked. Placing both of her hands on her hips, it wasn't like Oz. When Oz did it, she looked cute… While when this girl did it, it only made her look even bitchier.

"Can you please move, you're in my way." Elliot said, trying to keep his cool. But it was really hard…

"Damn coward!" the girl snapped, she was ready to slap him in the face. And at that time, Elliot and Oz met again. That same small hand that had once saved him, grabbed his hand and pulled him back. So that instead of Elliot's face, the slap was stopped by Oz's free hand that grabbed hers. "Oh my," Oz said with a kind (fake) smile on that beautiful face of hers. "I leave this idiot for five minutes and here he is, starting to pick up a fight."

"And who are you? His girlfriend?" the girl hissed while pulling her hand back. "Don't touch me you filth."

"I'm very sorry," Oz spoke. It kind of surprised Elliot, how could this girl take it all? They were insulting her.

"Oi you- stop it!" Elliot raised his voice. They could insult them all they wanted (okay that was not true) but Oz hadn't do anything wrong!

"No Elliot dear, it's alright. Let me do this." Oz smiled at him. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled kindly at him, then glared at the other girl. "Alright, we're not looking for trouble. So if you could just-"

"Man you're annoying!" one of the three boys whined. The other three laughed.

"Listen all I want is-"

"Shut-up, who do you think you are anyways? Miss holy bitch!" the girl hissed.

Oz glanced at the rabbit sitting a few meters away, the rabbit seemed to know what she meant and nodded at her. Oz smiled once again at the girl, she lifted her hand slightly up, it was so fast that only Elliot noticed and the next thing he saw was a bucket full of water above the bullies their heads. Then a scream…

"What the fuck just happened?" the girl shouted surprised.

"Oh my, I wonder." Oz chuckled. "Elliot, let's go." Still holding Elliot's hand they walked away. The rabbit followed them after glaring for one last time at the bullies who were trying to find were the water came from.

Oz chuckled softly when they were far enough, the bullies probably couldn't hear them anymore but Elliot and Oz could still see them. And what started with a soft chuckle became a loud laughter, the girl couldn't back anymore as she laughed with the stupid faced these bullies were making.

"What the hell just happened?" Elliot asked, slightly irritated that Oz was laughing.

"Oh come on, you should have seen their faces." The girl laughed while trying to catch her breath.

Elliot had to admit it was funny, but that's was not the time to think about that! "No I mean what the hell did you do?"

"I saved you, again. You should thank me instead of shouting at me." Oz said still smiling, she picked up the black rabbit with blood red eyes and held it close to her chest. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Because what just happened was unnatural!"

"I don't see the problem, I saved you." The girl's smile faded away, she was a little worried that Elliot was angry because of 'her'. She didn't like it when people were angry. It proved her once again that she was nothing but an annoying person that shouldn't even be alive. There was a reason why she left home and instead walk around the world with some others.

"Problem? You just- what the fuck was that?" Elliot tried to keep his voice down; he didn't want any unwanted attention.

"I-I'm sorry…" Oz stuttered surprised.

"Besides I could have saved myself! They were just a bunch of bullies!"

"Elliot?"

Both teens turned around to face the raven-haired boy, Leo looked wide-eyed at them. "Who's this girl?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Nobody, let's go Leo." Elliot said and walked away.

Oz sighed; she glanced at the rabbit in her arms and sighed. "Guess I messed up again, huh Alice?" the chain didn't answer. Of course not, it was a simple chain that had to act like a small and cute little rabbit.

"Oh my Oz-kun, who was that handsome boy?"

The girl turned around; normally she would try to talk herself out of it. She didn't want to give the clown something to tease her with. But she felt so sad, she had been happy that she could save Elliot. That Elliot thanked her. And she had made it a big mess, again. Just like that time with Aida, she had promised her older sister that she would help her. At the end she only made it worse and Aida never wanted to talk with her ever again. Now that her uncle was on a business trip, Zai –her father- had found the chance to kick her out of the house. She was only a bastard, unlike Aida. She would only bring misfortune to the Vesalius household.

Now her emerald eyes were filled with sadness as they met Break's. The clown's face becomes serious once seeing that, he silently watched how the girl walked away to. She was heading back to the place where they were staying.

"What's wrong with Oz-chan?" Sharon asked with big eyes. She stood next to the clown, while keep an eye on Oz who walked away.

Xxxx

Somehow that sad face didn't leave his mind. He didn't know why he had been so harsh to that girl. Normally he could keep his cool around a girl. Maybe it was because of these bullies… he didn't know. He always acted like that, people who knew him were prepared but Oz didn't. Oz didn't know he could act like that.

That's why… he ran away from his bodyguards (since he got attacked twice now, his father decided that he needed them) and was searching for the girl. But how the hell was he supposed to find her? He stopped when he stepped on something. Surprised he looked down, only so see a small necklace that lay on the ground.

He picked it up and looked at it, it wasn't something that looked cheap. And when he gave it a better look he recognized the escutcheon of the Vesalius family. They were the Nightray's rivals. Because of a scandal that happened between the two families years ago… "So there's a Vesalius in town?" he asksed himself and put the necklace in the pocket of his jacket. Deciding it was getting late, he headed back home.

In his hurry, he hadn't regonized the dark figure in a dark ally. That dark figure came out of the ally en attacked the poor Nightray from behind.

Elliot let out an surprised scream when he felt on the ground, he quickly turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the monsterlike dog. "What the-"

"Elliot!" A femine voice shouted, when said boy turned around he was even more surprised to see the girl standing right behind him. She helped him with standing up. "What the- Are you kidding me? I was fucking searching for you in the whole town! Why do you always appear when I-"

"And here I was about to ask you if you're making it a habbit that every time I see you, you'll get attacked?" Oz interupted him.

The dog barked, catching both teen's attention again. "Elliot, are you alright?" Oz asked with a soft voice while keeping an eye on the dog that stood ready to attack them.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!"

"Good…" she then looked around, searching for her chain. "Damn Alice…" she gritted her teeth. Then the dog attacked, Oz had to react fast. That meant; pushing Elliot away so that the dog could only reach her. He bit her right in her side, the girl wimpered from pain but still pushed him off her.

"Oz!" Elliot shouted worried, seeing the blood. He reached for his sword but Oz stopped him. "Don't…" she panted while keeping an eye on the dog. "That doesn't work on him… he isn't a noral dog…"

"I'm not retared! I can see that as well!" Elliot shouted.

The dog attacked again, and Elliot was ready to attack it with his sword. What he didn't saw coming was that Oz actually hit the dog. It felt back on the ground, and then stood up again. It seemed that he wasn't happy that Oz attacked him. The dog knew that Oz was out of breath; she was loosing too much blood. Elliot as well noticed. No way in hell he would just sit and do nothing! He stood between Oz and the dog, his sword ready to attack.

"No Elliot… I can do this on my own!" Oz protested.

"Don't talk shit! You're going to faint any moment."

"…Elliot?"

"Shut-up!" he narrowed his eyes, the dog came closer. Then jumped high in the air, ready to bit Elliot's head of. If Elliot hadn't drawn out his word of course, the sword found his way through the dog's coat, then his flesh… then right through it's hard. That is, what the noble boy thought. Little did he know that the dog wasn't a normal dog?

The monster felt on the ground and didn't move. Elliot turned around and looked worried at the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"It isn't dead…" Oz said with a soft voice while panting. She laid a hand on Elliot's shoulder so that she wouldn't fall, then when Elliot looked back at the dog he saw that she was right! The dog stood up again! "What the hell!"

A very bright light appeared as Oz held both of hands protective before her, Elliot had to cover his eyes because the light was so bright.

Then he heard the dog whine… and the light was gone. Elliot opened his eyes again, right in time. He saw how the girl fainted and caught her right on time. Leaving the Nightray with so many questions. But the main question was: "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Xxxx

"Of course she'll get better," a soft voice spoke. He tried to talk softly so that the person they were talking about wouldn't wake up. To bad, she did. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times so that her eyes could bear the bright light. Then slowly sat up,

"You shouldn't-" someone tried to lay her down again but Oz laid a hand on his arm and stopped him. "Where am I?" she asked.

"At the Nightray mansion, you fainted and I-" he stopped once again when he saw the shocked expression on the girl's face. Oz's eyes had widened when he had said that. Then the girl smiled softly, as if trying to hide the shock. "Oh really," she spoke and finally the girl lay down again. "And this is your room?"

"Uhm Y-yeah…"

"It's nice," she said while smiling at Elliot. "I like it,"

"Uh-huh…" the Nightray mumbled, you could see he was embarrassed.

Then the girl heard a soft chuckle and it was then that she noticed the other person in the room, a boy with big glasses. "Hello, I'm Leo," Leo introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Leo," Oz sat up again. Clearly Elliot didn't like that and she chuckled when seeing that. "I'm Oz,"

"That's an unusual name for a girl," Leo spoke.

"It's because I don't like my full name," she jumped of the bed and was happy to see she was still wearing her own clothes. All she had to do was grab her shoes and leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elliot asked, his eyes narrowed when he saw Oz picking up her shoes.

"I'm leaving," was the simple answer as she put her shoes on.

"No way in hell what if that dog-"

"That dog died…"

"That dog wasn't a normal dog… right?"

Oz stopped; she had put her shoes on and had been ready to walk to the door. But Elliot stood between her and the door. She sighed. "It would be better if you didn't know,"

"Why not?" Elliot raised his voice; he ignored Leo who tried to calm him down. "Is it normal that a girl can do things like you did? You almost died there Oz! Because that creature attacked you!"

"It's alright, I'm used to it so-"

"What? Are you kidding!? Oz that was dangerous! Do you want to do die?"

It was quiet, and Elliot's eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding me right?" he asked, realizing what that silence meant. "You're a fool! A clown!"

"Shut-up!" Oz interrupted him; she glared at the taller boy trying to fight back the tears. "Damn it! You don't know a thing! You just barge in and simply start lecturing me! You know nothing about me!" it was surprising, how such a sweet young girl could scream like that. "Right, I'm the fool! That useless piece of thrash!" Elliot remembered these bullies… did Oz remember everything? "I'm the weirdo that can't do a thing without my rabbit! Yet I wanted to save you for my own satisfaction! Besides…" her voice got weaker and she was shivering, remembering some not very happy memories. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone!" she spoke. With that, Elliot became speechless, she walked past him and left the room.

Xxx

"I guess it's over between you and that boy, huh?" Break asked the girl, a soft and knowing smile on his face as he watched the girl laying on her bed.

"Shut-up Break…" she sighed. "Where's Sharon-chan?"

"She went out to buy some food," Break answered and sat down on the bed as well. "Do you like to talk about it?" he asked with a grin on his face while sucking on a lollypop.

"Not really,"

"Did you say what you really are?"

"No…" she sighed and sat up again, her emerald eyes gazing at the rabbit sleeping next to her. "He probably hates me,"

"Oh," Break chuckled. "Are you sure? Because Eques just told me she found a boy searching for a girl, the girl is about 1,62 m tall, has short blond hair and emerald colored eyes." He stood up again and la a lollypop on the girl's lap. "Well I should go, milady needs my help." The clown spoke and left.

"Elliot…" Oz sighed; she glanced at the rabbit next to her. For a second she hesitated, should she wake the chain up? She shook her head and left as well, heading into town again. She had hid in her room for two days now; maybe she should face the truth. Maybe Elliot disserved to know the truth? Who the hell was she kidding? Of course not!

She ran out of the inn she was staying at, heading into town.

"Wonder where he could be…" she sighed. Normally when she met Elliot, he was in trouble. Alice wasn't there so she had problems with using her powers…

"Oh my, it's a young lady." A voice spoke.

When turning around she saw two of the bullies form days ago walked into her direction. "What a twist of fate," the tallest of them laughed.

"Oh hi…" Oz smiled at them, yet knew she had to run. "I have to go now," with that she turned around and walked away… well that was the plan if the leader of them hadn't appeared. The girl smiled at her, it was a sick and twisted smile and Oz knew good enough what it meant. Someone was going to die, and that girl didn't thought it was herself. It was Oz. "Where does the princess thinks she's going to?"

She couldn't use B-rabbit powers. Even though these kids disserved some punishment. They weren't related to the abyss.

"I need to go, I have to-"

"Go on a date with Elliot?" the girl interrupted her. "I wonder face he will make when he finds out his girlfriend got beaten up?" she asked the boy next to her.

Oz laughed when hearing that, it wasn't a mean laugh. No, she seriously thought it was fun. "You guys are just wasting your time, there's no way that I-"

"Or we could just beat Elliot up, if that's what you want." The girl shrugged. "I'm sure your boyfriend wants to come up for you. Then he can play the hero again,"

Oz glanced around the group. There were five kids, four boys, and one girl.

Maybe she could teleport herself out this? She could call for Alice's help? No… everything would relate these kids with the abyss then and then- Elliot! Of course! She hadn't thought about it! My now… Elliot carried her scent. No wonder Bandersnatch attacked him!

"What cat got your tongue?" the girl smirked.

"I have to go," Oz said, she wanted to run away. She had to warn Elliot but these bullies didn't think like that.

The first slap was unexpected, but she saw the second coming. And when dodging that one, the third one comes, a kick right in her stomach. She whimpered and felt on the ground. "How boring! Aren't you some kind of witch!?" the girl asked her while laughing. "Amazing what you did what that water! Can you do that again," another kick. "Come on little freak!"

They kept laughing, while only the girl hit her.

She didn't know how long she could take it anymore…

"Hey you guys stop it!"

"Oh my, the knight has finally appeared!"

xxxx

When opening her eyes, she recognized her room. Slowly she sat up, and whimpered softly feeling the pain on a few placed on her body.

"Don't move," a familiar voice spoke.

"Elliot!"

"Of course it(s me, idiot!" Elliot said, slightly irritated.

"How did I-"

"Some guy appeared, said he knows you. I didn't believe him, then he let me see the rabbit that's normally always around you… and he wears the same necklace as you. He helped me carrying you here."

"…and where is Break now?"

"I don't know…" Elliot sighed. "What the hell were you thinking anyways?"

"Nothing… they just appeared out off nowhere and I-"

"You know I was worried!"

"I'm sorry…"

Elliot sighed. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Break told me everything, about Pandora, the abyss… chains…"

"So you know…" Oz chuckled softly. "That's a relief, now I don't need to tell you."

"Can I join your group?"

"Huh?"

"I want to join Pandora…"

Oz smiled softly at Elliot. "That would be lovely…" she said and hugged Elliot. Ignoring the slight pain, when letting go of Elliot their eyes met… she smiled even wider as they leaned both forward and pressed their lips on each other's. It was like magic on it's own. This time she didn't need Alice, she didn't had to use the contract to use magic… there is magic even in the smallest thing on earth.

"I love you," she breathed between two kisses. For once, she was sure that she was truly loved.

**And that's the end! **


	21. Ladwad 21 Stars

**A request from Whatdotheydream. Hope you likei t! BTW: Am i the only one that noticed that there isn't that much fanart anymore off Oz? People what the hell is wrong with you! **

Stars, (AliceX(rabbit)Oz)

Her violet eyes gazed with big interest at the sky, how could something be so beautiful? But she would never admit it. She would never tell anyone that she loved something as easy as the 'sky'.

Not anyone… well maybe one. As she glanced at the rabbit doll that sat silently on a chair, his doll like eyes gazing back at her. To others he was just a simple doll. But to Alice he was more. She knew that there was life in that body of him and she knew that someone very important to her once cherished him too. She walked away from her window and picked the rabbit doll up. Biting in his ear because the rabbit had started to fall asleep.

_Eeh! _

"You're awake!" Alice smiled at the doll, then walked back to the window, she held the rabbit close to her chest but he could still see the pretty sky. "Pretty isn't it?" she asked the doll.

_Pretty, _

"Don't tell Jack! But actually kind of like this… I wish I could go outside… so that we could see the stars together at a better place…"

_Alice?_

The girl sighed, she pouted. "It's not fair. I want to leave this place… but I can't… Glen would be angry. Alice hates Glen, so I changed place with her again." She grinned at the doll in her arms. "Say Oz, one day we'll go to see the stars from a better place, right?"

_That's a promise!_

"Yeah! And then we can eat lots and lots of meat! No worries, I'll you some carrots as well." She smirked, proudly. "Yeah, I like that idea." She said.

_Me too! _

How he wished that he could talk with her, all he could do was watch and listen to her. He could answer to her questions, but never would she hear him. He could never answer them. And that made him sad, so sad. He wanted to talk with her.

"I'm tired… but I don't want to sleep…maybe then Alice will change places again. And I want to stay a little longer here… will you come with me when Alice comes?"

_Of course!_

"Yeah… then I can sleep a little better,"

xxxx(+100years later)xxxx

"Come on Alice!" a cheerful voice shouted as he ran upstairs, still holding the chain's hand.

"Oz where are you taking me?" Alice asked, she was out of breath because off all these stairs. Then finally a door opened and they were on the roof. "Look Alice!" Oz smiled at her and pointed at the sky.

"So what? They are just stupid stars!" she pouted and crossed her arms. "I want meat!"

Oz laughed hearing that, "But still," he put his finger under his chin and lifted her face up so that she once again looked up at the sky. It was then that a shooting star appeared, her eyes widened when seeing that. "Look Oz! Did you see that?" she asked suddenly very energetic.

"You should make a wish," Oz spoke.

"Then I wish for meat!"

Oz laughed, not knowing that her real wish was to be with him forever. "Then I'll give you meat,"

"What's your wish, Oz?" Alice asked curious.

Oz looked up at the sky, there were a lot of things he wished for… "That I can stay forever at your side," Oz said.

"That's a stupid wish! Of course I'll always be here!" Alice laughed but could hide the blush on her face "Now give me meat!"

"Sure, sure!"

**Short but that's it. Hope you like it ^**


	22. LADWAD 22 frustrated

Frustrated (Ozbert)

He was being pushed against the door, a little too roughly to his liking. But before he could even make a sound of protest the other one pressed his lips on his, taking advance of his mouth that was still open he pushed his tongue inside.

And all he could do was give in. He was powerless when they were doing stuff like that. All he could do was surrender to that passionate mouth of his lover.

"Gil…" a soft whisper as he gazed into the older servant's eyes. If Oz knew how cute and adorable he looked like that. His eyes half open, his cheeks pink because he was blushing and his lips slightly parted. It took him all his self-control to not strip the boy right away and fuck him to dead. But he couldn't. Never could he…

"We don't have much time," Oz breathed, a soft and amused smile on his face when brushing their lips against Gil's.

How these two were together? Well what started like an innocent party a week ago, became once again a 'Let's drink as much as you can and end up drunk' night. Only this time Gilbert hadn't drank a droplet. This time it had been Oz who decided to drink a little much more. That ended with the boy being slightly dizzy and giggling all the time. He had felt in Gilbert's arms when trying to walk to his servant. Gilbert had insisted that the boy should stop drinking. Even though he was technically 25, he was still stuck in a fifteen year old body and that body couldn't take so much alcohol. Oz had pouted when hearing that and sat down on the sofa, crossing both his arms and legs.

Then they had talked a little, and when Break had left with Sharon, Alice had passed out on the sofa across of them and they had to face her back. Oz had sat a little straighter up; he had reached his hand out to the table, wanting to grab his wine. But Gilbert had stopped him by grabbing his hand. Oz had pouted and when looking up, their eyes met… and that moment was just so perfect… they both leaned forward… Until they felt each other's breath caress their cheeks. Oz had been the first one to reach, he closed his eyes completely, and lay the hand that was still free on Gilbert's shoulder then closed the gap between their mouths.

"_Does that mean Gil likes me_?" the teen had asked with a content smile on his face.

"_Oz! I-"_

Oz giggled. "_That's good…_" he had licked Gilbert's ear and with a soft voice whispered: "_I love Gil too_,"

That had been the first and last time he had heard Oz say that.

And the next day, Gilbert thought Oz had forgot. That it was just him being drunk but when Gilbert had entered the boy's room that morning to wake him up. He had seen Oz fully dressed, gazing out of the window. He had been on his way to leave his room but a small birdie had caught his attention, a raven to be more clearly. _"Oz?"_

When hearing his name, the boy had turned around and smiled at Gilbert. He ran into his servant's arms before Gilbert could even blink his eyes. Then when Raven's contractor looked down, Oz stood on the tip of his boots and pecked Gilbert on the lips.

Since then, they kissed and touched each other when they were sure nobody was around. But they hadn't done anything more then just kissing, holding each others hand, hugging and caressing each others cheeks. He didn't know why. Maybe he wasn't ready? Yes, he Gilbert wasn't ready! Because when looking at Oz it seemed that the boy was more then ready to just 'go all the way'.

What they were doing right now was just like all the other times. But lately, they always got interrupted. Just like now. Everyone was expecting them to be back in five minutes. They had left with the excuse that Gilbert had to get his head so that He, Oz and Alice go to the market.

"We should go," Oz spoke. He let go of Gilbert and turned around, Gilbert had put the hat on the boy's head. He watched how his most beloved item and person wanted to walked away… no! He grabbed Oz's arm, surprised Oz turned around and once again found these lips on his. He was surprised, nonetheless. His mask had slipped and when Gilbert broke the kiss he was surprised as well to see that his master wasn't smirking at him and joking about him being so 'impatient'. No Oz was gazing him with red cheeks as red as a tomato, (this was one was redder then usual) and his eyes wide open. Then he relaxed again and smiled, putting back his mask on. But it had been to late, Gilbert had noticed it. Gilbert knew. Gilbert knows. "Silly," Oz chuckled and then left.

This made Gilbert wonder. Didn't Oz want it? Didn't he want it? Maybe it had been only him… all the time. The whole ride and even at the market self, he kept thinking about that. Even when Oz had pulled him in a dark alley so give him a quick kiss he hadn't reacted as usual. He was being careful, his golden eyes keeping an eye on Oz. To see for a clue, to see that Oz didn't like what they were doing. But his smile was real. His smile wasn't false. He talked with Alice, joked a little. And when he caught Gilbert staring at him, he winked at him. He was just his normal, carefree self. Gilbert didn't see the problem. Then why that face from that morning?

On their way back as well…

That was until finally, night had arrived and Gilbert went to bed. A knock on the door and he was wide-awake again. Oz had entered his room and walked to his bed. "Oz what's wrong?" he asked worried. Oz as well was ready to bed, only wearing a simple loose white shirt and short shorts. The shirt was too long so you didn't see the shorts. "I wanted to talk a little," Oz said with a smile on his face. "Is that alright or do you want to sleep?"

"No it's fine I-" he was interrupted by Oz was said: "Good!" and then kissed him. The boy sat on Gilbert's lap and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, while he kept placing short kissed on Gilbert's lips. It was sweet and innocent… But Gilbert wanted more. Yet…. Was he ready for that? Sure he always wanted to go all the way with Oz. But they always stopped when it would even get that far. Like he wasn't ready yet. But Oz didn't look like he wanted to stop… so he lowered his head, instead of them laying on Oz's back, they were lower… cupping both Oz's- he was surprised when Oz jumped slightly. The teen stopped with the kissed to catch his breath. He didn't make any eye contact as he tried to hide the blush on his face. Just that simple gesture made him already like that. But Gilbert didn't notice as he started to place soft butterfly like kissed on Oz's neck. Oz relaxed, it kind of felt nice. But then Gilbert's left hand slipped under his waistband. He let out a soft surprised whimper and hid it with a chuckle as he removed himself from Gilbert's lap. Gilbert frowned when Oz did that. "Aren't we impatient today?" Oz teased him. He pecked Gilbert on the lips and stood up from the bed. Faking a yawn he smiled tiredly at Gilbert. An act, it was all an act, Gilbert could see that. "See you tomorrow," he turned around and headed to the door. "Oz?" Gilbert's voice stopped him. Oz slightly winced when hearing the hurt on Gilbert's voice. "Yes?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.

"…Goodnight," Gilbert sighed. He knew Oz well enough, the teen wouldn't tell him what was wrong. No way in hell.

Xxxx

Oz acted like his usual self. He smiled at Gilbert, not once were they forced. They were true and honest smiles. When nobody would look, he would grab Gilbert's hand gently and look him lovingly in the eyes.

They stilled kissed when they were sure nobody was looking and when Gilbert's hand started to get more curious, Oz stopped him. With a teasing smile he would say something about Gilbert getting wild or being impatient… little did he know the real reason.

It started to irritate him. Oz was teasing with him. Was this some kind of play?

"What's wrong?" Oz asked, he sat on Gilbert's lap and frowned slightly. Not understanding the fact that his servant was so irritated.

"Nothing," Gilbert lied. He smiled softly at Oz, and kissed him. They hadn't made eye contact. If they had done that, Oz would have seen he had been lying.

He was relieved when feeling Oz smile in the kiss. Oz believed him. He started to test him… to see what Oz accepted and not. His hands slipped under the teen's shirt, only a slight jump and Oz stopped with kissing for a second… then he went further like nothing happen. Then Gilbert found his nipples.

He stopped and smirked at Gilbert's eyes. "It's getting late, we should sleep." He spoke and removed himself form Gilbert's lap. He wanted to jump of the bed but Gilbert stopped him and pulled him back. He turned the teen around, a little too roughly maybe as he saw the shock in Oz's eyes. "G-Gil hat hurts!"

"What are you trying?" Gilbert asked softly. "Do you think this is funny? First flirting and all and then you stop. Is this some kind of joke to you?"

Oz tried to talk himself out of it. He chuckled; "Of course not!" he smiled at Gilbert's angry face, trying not to make any eye contact. But even when not making any eye contact, Gilbert could see the shock, hurt –and was that fear? - in his eyes. "Then why?"

"What?" Oz asked, trying to act innocent.

"Don't fool with me! Oz if you don't like it then-"

"I never said I didn't like it!" his mask had felt off. "Ah I mean-"

"Then what?" Gilbert was getting angry. That was one of the brief moments that he was angry at Oz.

"I-I…"

"Answer me!"

"I'm scared god dammit" Oz finally admitted. The boy was trembling right now; he bowed his head so that Gilbert couldn't see the blush on his face.

"O-Oz?" Gilbert asked surprised.

"…Damn it, Gil!" Oz hissed. "You're all grown up and yo-you already have ten years experience and I-I… I'm still a-a vi-vir-vir…"

"Virgin? Are you worried about that?" Gilbert asked.

"We-well… and I-I read it hurts and I just don-don't want yo-you to be disappointed be-because I don't-"

"Oz, it's alright. I love you… I could never… why would you think that anyways?"

He looked up again and Gilbert could see the tears in the corner of Oz's eyes. Oz… was…? This was wrong! This Oz was so fragile and scared. So that means what it is like to be loved. You learned a lot more.

"Look it's alright if you're not ready…" here he chuckled. "Seriously, and I thought it was me that wasn't ready for it."

"I-I'm sorry,"

"No it's alright," Gilbert laughed. He hugged Oz, "I'll wait for you Oz,"

He would always wait for Oz. They didn't do anything that night. And not the day after as well… and still Gilbert didn't knew when Oz would be ready. But now he was relieved. Oz indeed loved him. But Oz still thought it was kind of scary. He didn't want to get hurt. Even though he thinks that it's alright that he's the only one that gets hurt… in reality, Oz hates pain. There's a reason why he avoided violence after all.

But he would always, always wait for his beloved lover.

**Yey! It's done! Next will be a request from Esmeralda-kitty-cat, look forward to it! ^^ **


	23. LADWAD 23 Presents

**This is a request from Esmeralda kitty cat. Hope you like it^^I don't own Pandora Hearts, this is fanmade. This is a re-make of the other version because she wanted them to go 'all the way' … lately I'm not in the Lemon mood anymore… I'm back to: 'Shonen-ai!' Just the sweet gentle hugs, kissing, holding hands… ah that can be cute as well… But here it still is! Enjoy!**

Presents! (OzXGil pre-abyys)

He had made a huge mistake. And this time it wasn't a small mistake, something that you could forget easily. No! This mistake was huge! So huge that he knew, if he would make another mistake… it would only get worse. And the only thing he could do to save himself… was to-

"Gil!"

It had all started with that name, Oz's sentence. Everything had started with Oz's voice calling for his name. And the first mistake of this huge mistake was looking up. "_Yes young master_?" that was it. There was no way back. He had to listen to whatever Oz wanted to say.

"_It's almost my birthday," _Oz spoke; he smiled playfully at his younger servant. His fate was sealed with that smile. He would regret it later! No, no, no stop Gil! Don't be so stupid!

"_Of course!_" Gilbert had said with a soft smile on his face. "_Is there anything Young master wants_?" he asked in an innocent way. Of course, Gilbert was too innocent to even realize that he made it even worse.

Oz chuckled softly; he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. The book he had been reading lay forgotten on the table next to the chair as he walked to his servant who was gazing at him with curious eyes. "_Silly Gil_," Oz chuckled. "_This birthday is different don't you think_?" he asked and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"_H-how so?" _Gilbert stuttered. Feeling a little embarrassed. They were in the Vesalius library. What if someone saw them!?

"_Well this will be my first birthday… with us being together." _He winked at his servant, hinting at something. "_So this should be special, ne?"_

"_O-oh… I-I do-don't kn-know… i-isn't-t i-it-it t-the sa-same-e th-then-n_?"

Oz shook his head. "_Of course not! So it has to be very special. How about…."_ Oz smile grew eve bigger when seeing the blush on his servant's face starting to turn a few shades darker. _"You'll come to my room at night, when everyone is asleep?"_

"_N-now? To-today?"_

"_Not today, tomorrow. On my birthday silly!" _With that, his mistake was made.

Xxx

And that's how he had made that promise. His huge mistake. Not that he didn't want to see Oz, but just thinking about the fact that miss Kate would find him around midnight wandering around the mansion, and extremely close to Oz's room. Yeah he could already see her cold glare… and the punishment he would receive. "Miss Kate is going to kill me," he whined.

"Geez Gil, you're such a crybaby."

He almost screamed if Oz hadn't covered his mouth with his hand.

"Y-you-young ma-master!" Gilbert whispered while gasping for air. "I-I thought you-"

"What took you so long? I was worried so went searching for you," Oz explained.

"I-I'm so-sorry… I ju-just-"

"It's alright," Oz chuckled. He glanced around the dark hallways and grabbed Gilbert's hand, leading him to his room. It was then that Gilbert realized Oz was already wearing his clothes for bed, a simple too big shirt and short shorts. Nothing more. While he himself was still wearing the clothes he wore that day.

"S-So I uhm…" Gilbert stuttered when they were in his room. Oz sat down and watched him with big curious eyes.

"Wh-Why did I-I have to-"

Oz chuckled softly, he gestured to the boy that he should sit down. Which the young raven did. He didn't have much time, the second thing he knew (the first was sitting down) was that Oz kissed him.

"You-young ma-master!" the blond boy stuttered surprised.

Oz chuckled softly. "Sssh Gil, someone could hear us." He whispered in the boy's ear. Then he gently pushed the boy down.

"Bu-but it's la-late and-and-"

Oz shut the boy up with another kiss it was sweet and gentle. The teen wasn't pushing him to do anything the raven-haired boy didn't want. He felt Oz's fingers tangling with his… everything was sweet and innocent. It didn't feel like Oz wanted to go further…

Think again Gil!

"May-maybe we should-"

"Gil is so cute when he's blushing," Oz snickered.

Ten years later, the raven-haired boy would have shouted 'don't change the subject' but right now, he was still a young and innocent boy. So he only gulped as he gazed in these lovingly emerald colored eyes of his master that he loved so much. "Bu-But young master We- I mean no-not that I do-don't lo-love yo-you or any-thing it-I's ju-just that-" While Gilbert was stuttering himself out of this situation, Oz rolled his eyes. He glanced around the room; eyes falling on the black tie he had wore that day. Then he gazed back at the stuttering servant. An amused smile appeared on his face. Gilbert was so lost in his own embarrassment that he didn't even notice Oz standing up and picking the tie up. Nor did he realize what Oz meant when he asked to lift both hands up.

"An-and Miss Ka-Kate could find out! Wouldn't that b-be ver-very –"

"It's done!" Oz said proud of his own work.

"Wh-what is done?" Gilbert asked confused, but then saw it. "Wh-what! You-young master un-untie me!"

"No," Oz shook his head. He was actually really proud of his work. "Now don't make too much noise," he chuckled and once again kissed the boy. This time he was a little rougher. He pushed the boy down on his back while still kissing him. He loved these sweet sounds Gilbert was making.

And when he started to remove Gilbert's clothing there was no sign of objection. Of course not, even though it was too embarrassing to say it. Gilbert loved it. These times that he had his master for himself only. He knew that Oz always and only did it with love.

He loved how these curious hands traveled up and down on his body, while Oz was kissing his neck. Sweet, gentle Oz who he loved so much would never hurt him.

It didn't take him long before their clothes were removed, well almost… Gil's shirt still hangs loosely over his body and Oz's shirt was still half buttoned.

Oz distracted the smaller boy with gentle kisses on his face while he prepared him for something bigger. They had done it a few times, so both knew how to do it… somehow. They had only done it with each other; though Oz was sure he didn't do it wrong…Who knows, they might still be inexperienced?

Gilbert couldn't stop all these embarrassing sounds he had been making, yet Oz wasn't complaining really… only whispering once in a while that he was going to wake somebody up. Though that wasn't right, since Oz's room was at the end of the hallway and nobody slept next to him.

He couldn't help but smile at the blushing, aroused boy under him as he entered him. He gently ruffled his hair and first moved slowly, then going faster… he had always done it like that so didn't knew another way.  
They both moaned as they hit there climax…

"I'm tired," Oz yawned, he lay next to the boy and wrapped his arms gently around the young Raven.

"U-uhm you-young master…"

"hm."

"Ha-happy birthday!"

Oz laughed softly when hearing that. "You already told me that, but thanks." He pecked the servant on his forehead. "Good night Gil,"

"Ah ni-night You-young ma-"

Oz chuckled again, "Just sleep already."

"Right!"

It was silent for a while… then the raven-haired boy spoke again. "…Young master?"

"Hm?" Oz mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Please untie me…"

**It's short! I know! But I wanted to make a short and fluffy story. ^^Hope you don't mind.  
And Like I said the first time… I'm thinking about stopping this… sometimes I'm really not in the mood to write anything… this might sound harsh, ^^' **

**Anyways, I'll think about it, next chapter will be another request from one of my favorite requesters! Please read that one as well when I post it! ^**


	24. LADWAD 24 The red shoes

**Alright! There was a little trouble, but here is the request of Vampire-queen-kazumi, hope you like it! ^^And I don't own Pandora Hearts. I think this is in a way another sequel to her first request… ^^am I right? **

**Pairing will be: Female Oz X Gilbert, ^^and this will be AU**

The red shoes, 

_A girl was dancing; it was strange to see she was the only person on the stage. There was no background, just the curtains behind her. The public staring at her all had this odd smiling mask on their face as they watched the girl dance. The masks were scary, and they gave the person who was having this dream a very bad feeling. So instead she decided to look at the girl, when she came closer she could see the girl's expression… somehow her face seemed familiar, but since this was a dream… she couldn't place it. The solo the girl was dancing seemed so hard, so difficult… it made her pity the girl, but yet… the girl didn't stop. Even thought he troubled expression on her face as she danced in her simple white dress. The dreamer looked down; to see what sort of shoes she was wearing… red shoes, huh? Was she dancing a part of that show? She had heard from it, it was a very tragic and sad story… one that made her scared when she was still young. Even for the dreamer, that loved to dance, it went too far.  
The girl looked it in pain on the stage, sweat was glistering on her forehead and she was out of breath. It was almost like the dreamer could feel her pain; her ankles must hurt really badly by now… her feet should be killing her. Yet, as long as the music played the dancer kept dancing. 'Stop! You don't have to do this!' how the dreamer wanted to shout something, but at that moment the music stopped and the dancer felt. That's when the dreamer realized whom she had been watching._

Oz shot up; she was out of breath and sweating. Not to talk about her feet who hurt like hell, but when lifting up her sheets there was nothing to be seen. She sighed, "What was that…?" she whispered to herself since there was nobody that would answer anyways. Tired, she glanced at her alarm clock and thought about just sleeping again, she had forgotten it was still winter and that meant longer nights. Her eyes widened when she realized it was already past seven in the morning and her boyfriend would pick her up at half eight in the morning. "Dammit!" she cursed and jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing her clothes that she had picked yesterday for now and ran into her bathroom. There she took a quick shower, she didn't even had time to dry her hair because Aida knock on her door, "Sis, Gilbert is here. Can he come in?"

"A-ah yes!" Oz shouted and ran to her bedroom door and opened it,

"Good morning," Gilbert said a little surprised when seeing Oz half dressed and hair still wet that water-droplets felt on the ground and made wet spots.

"Morning!"

He shook his head, "You know it's fine if you still need some time, I'll just wait."

"Yeah… some more time would be good," Oz laughed and gestured to Gil that he could enter her room, which the raven did and then he sat down on her bed.

"Thanks Aida," Oz nodded to her sis, Aida smiled back and then Oz closed the door. She quickly ran back into her bathroom to get fully dressed and dry her hair,

"Did you oversleep?" Gilbert asked and walked to her bathroom door, he knew Oz wouldn't get angry if he did that, she had been the one that always said 'when I leave the bathroom door open it's okay for you to come in'. Which she always did, the door was always open. Maybe that was because the girl had gotten used to it, after all the only person entering her bedroom was Aida or Miss Kate, both were women so Oz didn't had to be ashamed of anything. Not that she minded it, there had been a few times that Gilbert had entered the bathroom –first knocked and received a 'come in'- and had seen the girl… well uhm without clothes.

But today the girl was already dressed and was just drying her hair so everything was fine,

"Yeah sort of, I had a funny dream." She laughed, her hair was dry and was quickly combing it, and Gilbert could see the hair ribbon in Oz's mouth. Oz had beautiful blond hair and Gilbert liked her more when it hang just loosely, but Oz said it was annoyed and always tied it up on a ponytail or braid. This time the girl went for a classic ponytail so it seemed.

"Okay we can go now!"

"No we don't," Gilbert stopped her, "Geez Oz, how old are you? Five?" he asked the girl and buttoned her shirt,

"Oh my… I forgot that…" she laughed, "Thanks Gil," the Gil have him a gentle smile and pecked him on his cheeks. "Now we have to leave otherwise we can't go anywhere to eat breakfast, " it was something they always did on Mondays. On Mondays Gilbert would be earlier to pick her up and eat somewhere for breakfast.

…

"So this dream you were talking about," Gilbert started while taking a sip from his black coffee,

"Hm?" Oz didn't even look up from her eggs with bacon,

"What kind of dream was? This is the first time you overslept because of a dream,"

"Are you still worried about that?" Oz asked and laughed, she looked up and smiled warmly at Gilbert. "Sometimes I wonder, are you my lover or my older brother?" she joked.

Gilbert blushed slightly when hearing the name 'lover'; they had indeed been going out long enough to not just simply be 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. "Well I was just curious…"

Oz rolled her eyes before taking another bite from her eggs, "Well it was some stupid cliché dream, you know. I saw a girl… she was dancing a very difficult solo… uhm..;" she frowned as she tried to think about the details, "she wore a loose summer dress and red dance shoes… she seemed like she was in pain…" she frowned even harder when trying to remember every little thing, but she had been awake for a while now, she should be happy that she still remembered that. "Uhm the dance seemed very hard… and the girl looked like she in so much pain… but yet she still kept dancing, until the music stopped and then she felt… that's when I realized I had been staring at myself," she laughed, "Sounds stupid, huh?"

"The dance only brought you pain, yet in a way it was also a way to free yourself… so it's like the stage is calling you... only you can decide if you want to dance again," Gilbert spoke,

"Hmm…" Oz hummed in response, "Say Gil…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the academy?"

…

Of course Gilbert had been surprised to hear that Oz wanted to go back to the dance academy, yet he didn't ask why, he head learned that sometimes it was better to not ask what the reasons behind Oz's actions are. So after they ate their breakfast they headed to the academy, sadly, he couldn't stay by Oz's side when they arrived, he always picked her up for breakfast but then drove her back to house because he still had lessons. Now he had to go to his lessons and Oz had said she wanted to check on something first, after that she would simply wait for him in the cafeteria. "After this we'll go to your place," she had whispered in his ear when they she gave him a goodbye kiss.

Oz was walking through the familiar hallways, sometimes she stopped to look thought he windows and see what they were dancing.

When doing that, she stopped and saw her teacher talking with lady Shelly, she was giving lessons to her previous group. They seemed to discus something, for a second Oz thought about hiding but like anyone would pay attention to her. So she just stared and saw how Elliot played the piano like always while the dancers danced… she could see how much they had and the passion in their eyes… it reminded her of the time that she still danced with them. When she hadn't met Gilbert and so never became the prima Dona of this academy. She wanted to know what it felt like to once again enjoy dancing…

She shook her head and walked back to where she had come from, heading to the cafeteria.

…

_That night she had the same dream… though this time she saw it through her own eyes, through the eyes of the dancing her. _

…

She had visited the academy again that day, with excuse that she wanted to see Gilbert a little earlier then usual. But while he was dancing, she once again headed to her previous dance group. She was surprised to see the person she had actually been looking for her walking out of the dance room at that moment. He was holding something that looked like a script,

"Sir Barma," she had said it without thinking, but she didn't regret it. Her emerald eyes were gazing calm at her ex-teacher. The man looked up from his papers, he gave her one of his famous cold stares before looking back at the scripts and walking past her.

"…" she bit her lip, the reason why she had returned was to talk with him after all, now wasn't the time to act like a coward. "Wait! Sir Barma I-" she turned around, "I wanted to ask you something,"

"Then say it quickly, I don't have much time," the man sighed and stopped, gazing at her with his cold gray eyes.

"I… I would like to join the academy again!"

"Hm, interesting. So the ex prima Dona wants to dance again? Are you sure you can handle it?" he wasn't worried about her, and she didn't care, this was just his way of acting.

"I… I'm not…" she admitted, "But I would like to try again, so-"

"This is a waste of my time, if you don't have the passion for it then don't even bother to ask. Maybe lady Shelly wants you back in the group, she's used with dealing with amateurs." He waved her off and walked away.

Though Oz wasn't someone that gave up that easily, "Please!" she insisted and was happy to see Rufus once again took the time to stop and make eye contact. Rufus normally didn't do that so many times. An amused smile appeared on the man's normally bored and uninterested face, "Fine, I'll accept your request under two conditions." He said and held out two fingers.

Oz let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you,"

"One, we still need a main dancer for our new play in March."

"…Okay…" she didn't like this; she didn't want to be the main character. "I could do that," she breathed, "And the second one is?"

"Be here every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday at 13P.M. the usual place," with that he walked away and this time even if Oz had shouted his name, he wouldn't have stopped.

So she quickly headed to the cafeteria, knowing that Gilbert would likely be there. His lessons were over and he always talked with his partners after that.

Of course Gilbert was surprised to see her, "Oz, I thought you would wait here…"

"I had to talk with Sir Barma first," she explained, not even trying to hide it.

"Are you going to dance again?" Gilbert asked with a frown,

"Hmm your girlfriend, Raven?" Break teased, he was simply the concierge of this building, though he didn't do that much. "Such a cute fellow,"

"Break!" Sharon who stood next to Break glared at him, "Are you trying to make me jealous,"

"Of course not _mistress_," Break laughed and petted the girl's hair, making said Rainsworth blush.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Let's go," he said to Oz and walked out of the building. "Are you going to dance again?" he asked once again.

"Yeah, I decided I wanted to try it again."

"Are you going back to Shelly?"

She shook her head, "As much as I like to join that group again… I asked Sir Barma if I could join his group,"

"Don't push yourself, okay?"

"And he asked me to dance the main role in the new play…"

"He did what?!" Gilbert immediately stopped, "Oz you have to refuse this! There's no way you could do something like that… not that I don't believe in you! But you're just back, you have to do easy things."

"Well that is kind of late… I already accepted the role…"

"You're kidding?"

"Otherwise he wouldn't let me come back!"

"No Oz, even if you said 'no' he would have still accepted you! This is you who has to be difficult again."

"Gil… this is my decision, let me just try this. If it still doesn't work then I just have to turn my back to dancing,"

"Oz, dancing is your passion. It's what makes you… you… I don't want you to forget that just because you can't handle the pressure,"

"You're making it sound like I'm some pathetic and fragile girl!" Oz answer, "Which I'm not! Trust me!" she gave Gil a warm and gentle smile, "I'll be fine. I wouldn't' be Oz Vesalius if I couldn't handle a little stress!"

"A little?" Gilbert sighed, "Fine," but from the moment he starts treating you like trash again call me,"

"Promise!" she nodded and her smile became even brighter,

The road to become the prima Dona of the academy would be hard, she knew that, it would be hard and she might loose her passion once again.


	25. LADWAD 25 Smiling mask

**A request from Random Reader (guest) who wanted a Ozbert one shot… with angst. To be honest, I don't know if I'm really good at it. I would see this more as hurt/comfort… but I really did my best to make this angst. Tell me if you like it! :D**

Smiling has always been easy for him, how easy it was to just smile and wave away all the pain, the fear, sadness, madness, horror… he had always done it. He couldn't imagine a world without hiding who he truly was. So of course, he didn't like it when 'he' saw through him. He felt even more useless and stupid when his servant, his best friend… _his lover _saw that he had been lying to him. Then Gil would be angry or sad or even hurt, because he didn't ask for help.

There were a lot of times that it made him feel like a bad boyfriend, there were many times that he just whished that Gilbert would want to break up with him. He deserved better, someone that was pure and honest about his feelings. Someone that could make Gilbert smile and laugh all the time. Gilbert didn't need a selfish, stupid idiot brat that he had to worry about all the time because even though the smiling ask, when Oz was sad he lost his appetite so that Gilbert to force him to eat, or when wearing his smiling mask smiling to everyone, making him jealous. He was the worst boyfriend ever and he knew that,

The only time that he would remove that smiling mask was when he was alone in his room and sure that nobody could hear or see him. Though even then he still smiled, with Break wandering around the closets in the mansion… he didn't know. And he could still remember the time when he had left his door slightly open when not being in a great mood, Gilbert who had passed by had seen the sad look on his face that time and had knocked on his door, asking him if he was alright and needed anything. Oz had quickly waved it off with a smile and said he was just tired and wanted to sleep.

Though today he wasn't really in a great mood either, he had made Gilbert worried again today when chain hunting. When the chain almost hurt Alice and he quickly pushed her away so that the chain had to grab him instead. That had caused some bruised ribs and trouble with breathing and walking. Break had joked about it, asking if it was really the pain that the chain caused that made him walk to so funny. And as always, he had laughed it off while Gilbert actually got angry and Alice even asked if he was all right.

Sighing, the young teen let himself fall on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and covered his face with his eyes, sometimes he wondered if expressing your emotions more like Gilbert did would really help.

"Gil…" just thinking about him made him gasp and his heart beat twice as fast as usual. He loved him, and he knew he would be very sad if they ever broke up… but sometimes he really thinks it's the best. _For Gil. _

Yet he didn't want Gilbert to break up with him… why was being in love so confusing?

Smiling had become harder and harder… especially around Gilbert. He should be happy when being around the one he loves! Then why did it felt like he wanted to cry? No, he shook his head. He, Oz Vesalius would not cry! He refused to cry.

A knock on the door made him jump up, he hesitated, thinking about opening the door or stay silent, his ribs hurt and actually he didn't want to see anyone now. "Oz?"

_Gil. _"You can come in." he finally decided to say, really not wanting to talk to the door at all. He had put the mask on when Gilbert closed the door behind his back and walked to Oz's bed, but he stopped though when seeing Oz smile. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Oz asked confused, his smile replaced by that curious look with a hint of… was that sadness that Gilbert read in his eyes?

"You seemed a little sad today, so I was worried about you. Seems like the situation hasn't changed, huh?"

"How so?" Oz, being the stubborn brat that he always was, refused to drop his mask. Sure he was fake smiling anymore, but he still didn't show Gilbert he was sad.

"What's bothering you?" the young man asked him and sat down next to Oz, he gently ruffled the blonde's hair. Oz looked up, his eyes meeting the golden warm eyes of Gilbert. A soft smile appearing on his lips, this one not 100% forced; actually he was happy that Gil cared so much about him. "I'm fine, thanks." He leaned against the man's shoulder and yawned, "It has been a long day, huh?" he tried to change the subject, but after saying that… he knew he had made it only worse.

"Yes indeed, and you got hurt. _Again." _

He flinched when Gilbert said; he chuckled, trying to soften the atmosphere. "I'm fine, I told you."

"I guess you won't tell me what's wrong, as always?" Gilbert sighed and wrapped his arms around Oz's waist, pulling the teen on his lap as he let his head rest on Oz's shoulder and brushed his lips against the soft skin of his neck. Oz shuddered when he felt that, "Gil… is always so kind," he finally whispered,

"Hm?" Gilbert didn't look up, he could feel Oz's small fingers tangling themselves in Gilbert's hair, he just kept placing soft butterfly like kisses on the teen's neck, kissing the love marks as well from the times before, Oz could easily hide them so it wasn't a big deal.

"…I'm sorry…" Oz whispered and closed his eyes, feeling awfully tired suddenly.

This made Gilbert look up; his lips were gone from Oz's neck, leaving Oz disappointed. Yet the teen knew it would happen someday, it would be better to just end it before he desired for more… "Because I always make you worried and… not being not honest to you."

"Oz that's okay,"

He shook his head, not even a smile could hide the sadness in Oz's eyes. "…it isn't fair. You deserve better…"

"No Oz don't talk about yourself like that," Gilbert tried to calm him down, "Hey…" his voice was kind and gentle, like the person he was, and it didn't help Oz at all.

"But it's true…" he felt something wet dripping down his cheeks, he frowned when he heard something that sounded like a sob and got even more confused when realizing it were his won tears, it was himself who was sobbing. "I…I-" Gilbert was talking to him, but he couldn't hear the words. It made him even more confused, sad and scared. Why was he crying? In front of Gil of all people! "A-ah wh-what?"

Gilbert gave him a worried look before pulling him in a tight hug, "It's alright, I love you Oz. That won't change, you know." He whispered.

"I-I know that, stupid." Oz sobbed, hugging Gilbert as well.

"I'm surprised… so even Oz cries once in a while," Gilbert tried to joke,

"Shut-up."

The young raven laughed while gently petting Oz's back, "It's alright, I love you."

**I love you**


	26. LADWAD 26 Not fair!

**A request coming from Sakural7865, I'll do my best to not disappoint you! ^^. **

**Now there was this one question from ****Animeniacs (Guest), seriously! If I could, I would reply to all these guests their replies, but sadly I cannot do that. ^^' So you asked about the OC's, huh? Well that's very simple, describe your OC for me, even better if you can give me a picture of her/him and then I'll write about him/her, but remember Oz has to be in it! ^^ hope that is enough? **

**And another guest requested for a story, which I will post as soon as I can. But lately I can't even work on my other stories… school is keeping me busy and blah blah… same old excuses. **

**Here is the new one-shot with FemOz, and FemGil. **

**I don't think there was any pairing in it, right? Oh and I decided to make Alice a male then… well if someone knows the manga, Are you Alice? There is a guy with the name Alice… first I thought about giving her a more male like name name like Gil is Gilko in this one… but then, naaaa… let's call male Alice, Alice. xD ^^yep, yep that's all folks. **

Not fair. 

No, it wasn't fair. The young girl thought as she gazed at her servant making breakfast for her, Gilko, her most loyal and best friend. The young woman's golden colored eyes were too busy on focusing on the food then to notice her master's glare. Which might have been good, cause the young teen had something that looked like a dark look on her face. Of course! It was only more then normal that she thought like that! How could this beautiful woman be the cute little girl from ten years ago?

Gilko had very short hair back then… and a very small chest, making her look more like a boy then a girl.

But now…

"Oz, what's wrong?" Alice who sat next to the young girl gave her a curious look.

Oz smiled back at him, "Nothing,"

The boy seemed to think about that, he hesitated… but then he shrugged and looked back at his food.

"Oz, is something wrong?" Gilko finally looked at her, Oz hadn't even realized that she had put the eggs on her plate. Now she was gazing at her with the same curious gaze that Alice had given her.

Oz smiled, thinking about it, these two had a lot in common yet they always fought.

"It's not fair, you know." Oz said in a nonchalant tone while take a bite from her food, how she loved eating Gilko's handmade food.

"What is not fair?" Gilko asked, still confused.

"You used to be so cute! What happened with that little girl from back then?" Oz asked her,

"So the thing that has been bothering you… is that?" the women sighed as sat down, seriously? When would this girl ever grow up? Even after all they have been through, Oz still worried about that?

"Oh that's right! That seaweed head looked like a boy ten years ago!" Alice laughed,

"My hair is not seaweed!" Gilko quickly defended herself, "And what was that- I did not look like-"

Oz and Alice glanced at each other before they both burst out in laughter; Oz really thought it was funny to see a flustered Gilko. "Oh well," the young girl shrugged and ate her food.

It was silent for a while, until they finished their breakfast and Alice had to hide for Sharon with her odd 'shota-obsession'.

Oz let out a sigh of relief then, if it wasn't Alice that Sharon talked with it then it was Oz. Seriously, the girl didn't like it that Oz kept wearing boyish clothes. Like she could help it that she felt more comfortable in shorts. Break had given her the clothes so if Sharon wanted to complain she had to knock on his door.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately," Gilko interrupted her thoughts, making Oz look up with a confused look on her face. "Well…" the young woman sighed, "Like this morning, you kept staring into space… don't tell me you're still sulking about me growing so much?"

"Y-you didn't change that much!" Oz protested and crossed her arms before her chest, she looked away with a hint of a blush on her face, and it wasn't fair. She had been so proud of her cup B when they were young, but now Gilko almost had an E- scrap that, she must have an E cup. Now she couldn't call her 'Gil' anymore to tease her… she felt small next to this beautiful women. Like… Gilbert wasn't standing in his shadow anymore, more like she, Oz stood now in her shadow! Of course, that was never what Gilbert wanted. But seriously, when ever they went to a ball, all eyes were on the beautiful woman dressed in a black dress instead of the young girl next to her that most of the times had to wear a pink dress from Sharon. No, Oz- Oz didn't have to worry about that. These things had never troubled her in the past, why would she worry about that now?

She glanced at Gilko, and a smirk became visible on her lips as an idea popped in her head. "Oh well… but I must agree that some parts have changed, huh." And she poked the woman's huge breasts. Making her look at Oz with a flustered expression, "O-Oz!"

"These two have grown, what did you do to make them grow like that?" the girl chuckled.

"Oz-"

The girl snickered and let her head rest on them, "Hmm and soft as well," she laughed when Gilko stuttered her name once again. "Oh come on Gil, tell me."

"T-there is no secret…" the women sighed.

Oz sighed, "Thought so… Oh well…" she shrugged and sat up straight again,

"Oz…"

"Hm?" Oz smiled kindly at her, feeling a lot better now that she had teased her servant for a bit.

"Uhm… is it… are you worried…" Gilko was blushing and couldn't even make eye contact as she was stuttering. "A-are you insecure about your…breasts?"

It felt like her smile was stuck on her face as she gazed at Gilko, now she felt that SHE was blushing! Quickly she stood up, "o-of course not!" she shouted and almost ran out of the room. Leaving a confused and startled Gilko behind. The young woman blinked a few times, then she couldn't help but chuckle softly. "So that's what has been bothering her, huh?" she whispered. "She never changes…"


	27. LADWAD 27 Please be gentle

**Okay folks. Hi :D Please don't kill me. I know I let you wait very long for this… But that's because we're re-painting my room so I can't get on my computer…. ^^yep. And I wrote most of the requests already but they're on my computer. My mom said it would normally take just a week. Yeah riiiiiiight -_-". Anyhow, that's why I'm just gonna re-write it. **

**This was a request from a guest. (Woehoe !) **

Please be gentle. (/)

A soft chuckle echoed through the long empty hallways of the Rainsworth mansion, you could hear the soft whispers of a young boy talking to his companion as they were heading to their room.

"You drank too much," the taller one sighed and opened the door of the blonde's room.

"I did not!" The teen pouted and chuckled, he brushed his bangs out of his face while leaning against his door, chuckling. Something he had been doing the whole night already, sure he had drunk a little alcohol, but it wasn't like he was drunk. He was just a little warmer then usual that was all. He would remember everything the next day. "I just…." He chuckled again, eyes searching for his partner's eyes. "I just never thought… it would work." He chuckled, "Come on Gil, it was funny." He laughed then.

And Gilbert couldn't deny it; he had made a bet with the small teen, to see if they could really put a prank on Break. It was a stupid prank and Gilbert knew- no thought it would be useless. Since Break always saw what happened around him.

Oz had simply winked at him, saying that that was his part of the plan. Gilbert didn't know a thing about what Oz was planning. The prank was simple, so simple that Gilbert had never seen it coming, neither did Alice, nor Sharon… and especially Break who suddenly threw a candy at Oz who burst out in laughter after he had seen how Break's single red eye widened after taking one sip from his tea. "_Brats should stay out of the kitchen and especially out of other people their tea_." The clown had said with an annoyed smile on his face, clearly annoyed that he hadn't seen something as stupid as this. "_This really is a childish plan, I thought better of you. Oz-kun_."

"_Says the one that felt for it_," Oz chuckled while rubbing his forehead where the candy had hit him.

"I'm surprised it was salt in the tea, such a childish prank." Gilbert whispered while pecking Oz's on the cheek.

Oz nodded, he sighed and leaned into Gilbert's touch, letting the man's soft and warm lips travel up and down his throat. He could already feel his cheeks turning a few shades redder. "I'm surprised…" his breath was getting heavier as he felt Gilbert's hand under his shirt, gently caressing the skin underneath the piece of clothing. "I'm surprised he-…" he bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan when Gilbert's thumb brushed against his left nipple. "He-he felt…" a gasp, "For it-ah!" he moaned, not longer being able to hold back when Gilbert gently pushed his knee into Oz's lower's part, his body already responding to his touch by moving against the knee… before stopping, realizing what he was doing.

"You promised," Gilbert breathed in his ear, "But… if you don't want to, I'll-"

Oz shook his head, "No-" he gasped when Gilbert tried to step back, he lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling awkward for what he was going to say next, "I-it's fine, I-I want- j-just… be…" he stuttered,

He heard a chuckle and when looking up his eyes widened when seeing the smile on his love's face. "Wh-what?"

"Gentle? You want me to be gentle?"

Oz frowned, clearly confused. "I-I… ?"

"You're cute," Gilbert leaned down, pressing his lips against Oz's, the blonde was too confused to respond immediately, Gilbert's tongue licked his slightly parted lips before pushing his tongue inside. He couldn't help but smile when feeling Oz was slowly responding to it. Even though Oz looked like a confident little brat, when it came to love… actually he was nothing more then a stuttering and blushing mess. It was cute and Gilbert was more then proud to be the only one that saw this side of the young boy.

He then broke the kiss and looked in these beautiful eyes, "This is a magnificent side to see," he joked. And just like he had thought, Oz looked down and bit his lower lip, something he always did when he got nervous. He would avoid eye contact with anyone and bit his lip; he needed to do something with his mouth.

So the young raven put his pointer finger under the teen's chin and made him look up, before kissing him once again. Oz grabbed his upper arms, trying to keep his balance even though he was already leaning against the door. His legs felt like jelly and they could collapse any moment if Gilbert's wouldn't stop this teasing. _Teasing… _Was Gil really teasing him, a gasp for air when that knee once again pushed against the lower parts of his body? Yes, Gilbert was teasing him. And he… liked it. "G-Gil…" he breathed, his fingers curling into the warm fabric of Gilbert's shirt.

"You really want this?"

He nodded,

He felt arms picking him up and carrying him to the bed, he thought about shouting "Stop," already getting scared when he saw Gilbert on top of him, leaning down and while gently caressing Oz's cheeks he once again started kissing his neck, this time leaving evidence behind.

But it did feel good.

It felt… amazing.

He just closed his eyes and tried to enjoy what was happening, he was enjoying it. But he still felt like he was going to do something wrong.

"Oz…"

"Hm?" he didn't dare to open his mouth anymore, too stubborn to let go of any other embarrassing sounds.

"You're trembling,"

He opened his eyes when hearing that, was he? Really? He looked at his hand, and indeed…. It was trembling. "A-ah that's because…."

Gilbert made a 'hushing' sound, "It's alright, I won't do anything that you don't want me to do,"

He watched how the young heir of one of the four great dukedoms nodded; he then wrapped his arms around Gil's neck and pulled him closer, he licked his lips before whispering, "I…want this…."

And that was all what the raven needed before he started undressing the teen, ignoring the surprised gasps and whimpers, once the boy was only wearing his boxers he started touching him once again, wanting to feel every bit of his body, wanting to know all the flaws, all the secrets Oz hid underneath his clothes.

It seemed that Oz was no longer holding back as he could hear the teen's first soft whimpers and moans that became louder and louder with every touch. How many times did the teen whisper his name? Did it matter? He had stopped counting long ago; he wanted to hear more and more coming from that sweet mouth of his.

A part of him knew this was wrong, having this kind of relationship with a fifteen year old, a teenager, A Vesalius, An heir to a great dukedom, his master… his once best friend. None of that did matter at the moment, because Oz was no longer just a great friend, Oz was the love of his life.

The teen arched his back, wanting more of this feeling his servant was giving him, Gilbert's hands were curious and that was fine, because he was curious as well.

His eyes shot open though when he felt the Nightray's hand slowly removing his last piece of clothing, "Gil-" he wanted to sit up but the young man pushed him down again," Relax,"

"No wait-" Oz almost begged for him to stop,

Gilbert gave him a worried look; didn't Oz want this after all? Had he been acting selfish again? No… he could see it was something else. So he smiled gently at him and kissed him, "It's fine,"

"I-I know… I just…" he was trying to say something, but he didn't really know what.

"You're trembling again," Gilbert, whispered, his hand stroking Oz's thighs, his hand came awfully close to his crotch, before it went back down again, then back up…. All the while Oz kept breathing heavy. "I just…" he gulped. "I'm… scared…" he finally admitted, he placed both hands over his face, trying to hide his blushing face.

His partner had to think twice about what just happened, he blinked a few times while gazing at the embarrassed boy beneath him. He gently removed these small hands from that small face, seeing how red his cheeks were… "Oz, I love you. And I promise I'll be gentle," he whispered and removed his own shirt. Oz nodded, his eyes looking at his chest before they looked at the pillow next to his head. "…I… know."

Gilbert smiled and gently pecked his lips and then finally, he removed the teen's last piece of clothing. He kept gazing at Oz's face; he watched how the teen's expression changed. The teen shut his eyes and bit his lip once again; he was doing his best to keep his legs open. He really just wanted to close them, feeling embarrassed that Gilbert could see every bit of his naked skin.

"You're beautiful,"

Emerald coloured eyes opened slightly when hearing that, though they closed again when he finally understood these words. The only answer Gil got was his heavy panting, _Liar. _

"I'm not lying," Gilbert chuckled, gently grabbing the hard organ; he once again kissed him, it was a wet and open mouth kiss… he felt how Oz's tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer.

"I should… get something…" Gilbert spoke, "To make this easier…"

Oz's eyes went wide open when hearing that, "Y-you do?" he asked, "I-I mean… really? Can't you-… You can't leave me like this." He really didn't want Gil to leave him, huh? Not now, never.

"Well I could just…"

Oz nodded, glancing at Gilbert's hand, he gently grabbed it with shuddering hands and brought it to his trembling lips, first he just licked it with the tip of his tongue, glancing with curious eyes at Gilbert while his tongue went down on the long middle finger finger, when Gilbert nodded he started to get more confident and sucked on the finger, he did the same with his ring and pointer finger.

Gilbert really had to use his whole self-control, Oz looked just adorable when doing this. He took a deep breath and pulled his hand back, looking at his fingers that were shining from the teen's salvia, "I love you," he once again said before pressing his pointer and middle finger against the boy's opening. He made soft and calming sounds, trying to make the teen relax beneath him, gently pushing the two fingers inside. He could see the discomfort all written over the blonde's face and he was once again biting his lip, he was lucky it hadn't start bleeding after all the biting. Gilbert didn't wait for any sign to go on, he simply started moving his fingers, first slow, then he went a little first and quickly put the third finger in as well, hearing a surprised gasp coming from Oz, yet he didn't stop. "It's fine… it'll feel better soon,"

"Wh-when?" Oz asked he was trembling all over his body, was it because he was still nervous? Was it because of the pain? Was if because of the pleasure he felt from this? Who knew?

That's when Gilbert removed his fingers, he could see by the look on Oz's face he was mentally preparing himself for what would come next. "Oz…?"

"I'm fine," Oz nodded, he gave him a weak smile and once again wrapped his arms around his neck, and he brushed his nose against Gil's and closed his eyes. "I'm fine," he whispered and pressed his lips gently against Gil's. "I… love you,"

It was the first time Oz had ever said that, and to that say at a time like this…. Gilbert nodded and while he once again kissed him, a deep and passionate kiss, did he remove his own pants and boxer, he could feel inside their kiss that Oz was getting nervous again when he pushed the tip of his own member against his entrance. "It's alright,"

"I know,"

Though he couldn't help but let out a choked sob when Gil entered him, okay…. That hurt. Tears were treating to roll over his cheeks, not that Gil could see them since his head was resting between his neck and shoulder.

Gilbert tried to keep himself calm, tried to slowly push in and out… trying to let the teen get used to the feeling. Which was hard… he really just wanted to-

He started to move faster, whispering 'it's alright' and 'it's okay' in the teen's ear, he could hear the soft whimpers that Oz was so desperate to hold back.

Though that quickly changed when he hit a special spot deep inside the boy, he could hear the surprised moan, and smiled… happy that Oz could finally enjoy this as well, even though he felt something warm and wet inside of the boy… blood, Oz was bleeding. Though the teen didn't seem to mind, he was stuttering something, he was begging for Gil to hit that spot again. Which the Nightray was more then glad to do so, pushing hard and deep inside of him, enjoying every moan coming from the teen's kiss bruised lips. Each moan louder then the other as Oz arched his back, he was moving his body, trying to get closer to Gil, as close as possible.

"Gi-Gil- I'm… gonna…" he was trying so hard to hold back, trying to enjoy this a little longer, but he also needed to release himself… not to stop this inhumane pleasure. His stomach was making flip-flops and he was already seeing white spots.

Though he wasn't the only one,

And as soon as he couldn't back anymore, so did his partner, come…

Both were out of breath, and Oz leaned back against the soft matrass, looking straight into his servant's eyes, he smiled, Gilbert smiled, and then he kissed him once again. This time, Gilbert did taste blood, seems like Oz had bit a little too hard on his lips this time. Oz didn't care; maybe tomorrow… but right now all that mattered was Gil. "I love you…" Oz breathed between the short kisses they wee giving each other, smiling even wider as he kept repeating these words. It had felt amazing; he really loved this feeling he had around Gil. Never in his whole life had he thought someone would make him feel like this, after the rejection of his father… but here Gil was, loving him, accepting him, there was no way that he would give up so easily on him.

Not never, not tomorrow. Never.


	28. LADWAD 28 Author's Note

**A Little A.N.**

**Here comes the request from Anemeniac. Okay, I was a little confused sometimes… ^^about her name, is it Luiza or Lulu? **

**And when you meant 'Which chases the both of them to reconsider some things…' I wasn't really sure with what you tried to say… ^^**

**Sooo therefore, I cannot write your request. If you could please explain these things to me then I will change this A.N to the actual request. I'm terribly sorry, you must have waited very long for this and then I have to disappoint you. **

**I know what she looks like, I understand her character. It's just these two things that I don't get. **

**I'll look forward to hearing from you, **

**LovelyDemon. **


	29. LADWAD 29 Crush

**So after a few misunderstandings, here is your request! :D **

**This is for Anemeniac. ^^ Oz x OC **

Crush,

A sigh escaped her pink lips, as she once again had to clean her glasses because of the dirt from the city. She then glanced at the pocket watch the boy standing next to her held up. "He sure is taking long," the boy sighed as well and closed it again, he leaned back against the wall and glanced at the elder girl standing alongside of him.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," the young girl answered with the soft voice she had, giving the boy a gentle smile, "Maybe Alice found a store where they sell meat again, you know how she is Oz,"

This caused Oz to smile back at her; he then looked away again, looking at the snow that was falling out of the sky. "Spring is also late,"

"So it is," she agreed and looked up as well, holding out of her gloved hands and watching how snow felt on her gloves. "And here I was hoping for having a picnic… I guess that has to wait now, right?" she glanced back at Oz, the boy was staring at the tip of his shoes, he blinked a few times and looked up again, realizing she had been talking to him. He looked up and gave her one of his charming smiles, "Sorry I was lost in the beauty of your voice, what did you say?"

The girl rolled her eyes yet couldn't help but chuckle at what he had just said, "Silly," she joked.

"It's true, Lulu-chan has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard,"

"You're cute," Luiza, Lulu for short laughed and ruffled his hair. She wondered if Oz's feelings for her were true like he told her or maybe the boy was just craving for love after getting rejected by his father. She had heard the story from Alice, and later had asked some more information from Gilbert. It was sad, but it didn't look like Oz really seemed to mind…. Or he was just good at acting; it was probably the second guess. But she kept silent about it, Oz kept it a secret for reason. The boy disliked pity. Just like her, she didn't want people to pity her because she lost her parents.

"Anyhow," she chuckled when seeing the faint blush on Oz's face because she had called him cute, he probably said something like 'I'm not cute' that she hadn't heard because now it was her time to be lost in thoughts, "I should go, still need to prepare dinner for myself,"

Oz's eyes widened when hearing that, "You're leaving? Already?" Oz looked truly disappointed by hearing that. "But I thought-"

"Gilbert-sama should be here any time, and Alice dislikes my presence, remember?"

"That's not true…" Oz quickly said," She's just…"

_Jealous because when I'm around you only look at me, _she thought but kept that for herself and instead she gave him a fake 'not understanding' look. "Come on Oz, I can't stay by your side forever. It's cold,"

Oz seemed hurt when hearing that, _can't stay by your side forever. _"So I see…" he mumbled and looked away.

She laughed when seeing that, "You really are cute, huh?" she put both hands in the pockets of the jacket she was wearing and looked around. Looking for a certain raven.

"Can't you come with us? For dinner?" Oz then asked, hope sparkling in these big emerald eyes.

Luiza thought about that, there was no one waiting her at home. No one… "Where?"

"Gil's apartment…."

"I can't… that would be rude,"

Oz shook his head," I already talked with Gil about you, he said he enjoys your company… and that he rather wants you to eat with us so that he's sure that you have a proper meal… and-"

"So I see…." She nodded, "Well then… I'll come back to his apartment later, let me just change into some more proper clothes," she held up her hand to shut-up Oz who was about to say she looked fine, "I was still re-painting my room so these clothes are bad…" she had simply put her jacket over her bad clothes so that she could buy some food at the market, then she had seen Oz and his friends and hang around them a little, but after a while they had lost Alice and Gilbert was looking for her now… that must have been about an hour ago when Gilbert left them. "I'll come as soon as possible, don't worry."

"I give you an hour," Oz smiled at her and pushed himself of the wall, walking to Gilbert who was running to them with Alice a few meters behind him.

Luiza nodded and turned around, quickly running away back to the small house she lived in. When she wanted to open the door from her house she saw the back stray cat that hang around this area, "Well if it isn't mister Black," that's how the children called the animal. "Would you like to come in?" the girl asked the cat and held her door open for him, and like always the cat ran to her and sniffed her door, then took a few steps back and sat down in the cold snow. He never went inside, she wondered why. And when she tried to pick him up he ran away so she simply patted the cat's head and went inside her house, she took a quick shower there and changed into some more decent clothes. When that was done she quickly did her hair and put her jacket, gloves and hat back one.

Heading to Gilbert's apartment. She still had fifteen minutes and it was only five minutes walking to where Gilbert lived. Both lived in the nook of a nook of the city, that's how they called it.

"Well, well if it isn't miss Luiza," she could clearly hear the mocking tone in that voice, turning around, surprised, she looked at the person that had spoken she let out a sigh of relief. "You here?"

The young man threw the cigarette away he had been smoking and walked to the girl, "I heard you got promotion at your job,"

"So I did," she nodded. "Now if you could please excuse me," she didn't mean to sound rude or anything but she really had to leave, she didn't want to come late and let the others wait for her before starting dinner. But that's when she heard the second voice, "Can't you give some money to us poor people?" the man's friend stood between her and the route she wanted to take. The girl nodded when hearing that, "Though I really don't have much on me right now," she spoke and gave them an apologetic smile as she grabbed her wallet out of her pockets, opening it she sighed, she really didn't had much money to offer them. The rest of it was at home, so she simply gave them ten dollar each. "I'm really sorry,"

she wanted to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Oh come on Luiza, I'm sure you have more, you shouldn't keep it all for yourself."

"I'm sorry, I really don't have-"

"Then how about going with us, let's make some more money then."

She frowned when hearing that, confused and curious about what they meant but shook her head, "No I have plans tonight, actually I should go… they're waiting for me,"

"Just don't show up, they don't care." They laughed, "Who cares anyway? Not like they're gonna miss you,"

"I-I…"

"Lulu-chan?"

"Ah, Oz!" the boy walked to the girl while holding mister Black in his arms, he had seen the cat outside of the window and felt sorry for it, when trying to give it food it had ran away and he had simply followed it, he was surprised to see Luiza here, he had been about to go back to Gilbert's apartment, already thinking she would be there. "Are these two… friends of yours?" he narrowed his eyes and gave both of them a suspicious look, they didn't look like friends of her at all. "Besides, it's almost 6… Gil is about to serve dinner…"

"Ah right, I'll come with you-"

"I thought you were coming with us, Lula-chan," they laughed at the nickname and ignored Oz who glared at them,

"So piss off, little brat, the adults are going to play."

"Don't talk to Oz like that," Lulu said though it didn't sound frightening at all,

The two older men laughed when hearing that, "Shut-up, women aren't allowed to-" he was interrupted by a snowball that hid him right in the face, he let out a surprised sounds when his cheek started bleeding, "You brat! That was ice!"

"Oh my," Oz looked surprised, the kid was a good actor. "Was it? I thought it was just snow,"

"Come here that I can kill you!" the man shouted and was about to run to Oz if the teen hadn't picked up another piece of ice and throw that as well in his face, the man's friend let go of Luiza and was slowly walking to Oz, Oz didn't seem to notice as he was too busy to run away from the other.

Luiza watched with big eyes, "O…Oz…." she whispered, scared that her friend would get hurt. "Oz watch out!" she shouted,

Oz glanced at her and then turned to look at the other man, "Oh," he spoke and dodged right in time that fist that was supposed for him, he quickly ran to Luiza and laughed. "Well it was fun playing with you two, maybe next time you can beat me in a snow fight! Ciao!" he gently grabbed Luiza's hand and started running away from them.

When they were sure these two men weren't following them anymore they stopped to catch their breath, "you shouldn't let people treat you like that, you know." Oz panted,

"I'm sorry…."

"They were scaring you, right?"

"Just a little," she admitted, "But I-"

"You really are a pushover," Oz spoke, "You should have shouted for help, I would have been there faster then, did they hurt you?" Oz asked worried and wanted to look at her arm, but Luiza took a step back from him, she frowned. "What… do you mean with that?"

"What do I mean that?" Oz repeated the question, "I…. I was worried about you," Oz blushed slightly while putting both hands in the pocket of his pants; he was looking around, hoping that the cat could come back…. "Well you were in trouble, I was worried about you… do they do that often?"

"They… do,"

"Well you should have told me then! You can't always hide your feelings and problems for your friends! It makes them worried-"

"Look who's talking!"

It seemed that the boy was taken aback by her sudden outburst as he immediately shut his mouth and gazed at her with eyes wide open from shock. It wasn't like her anyway to shout like that. Luiza had a very soft and gentle voice, a voice that shouldn't be used to scream. But she had just done it, "Don't talk to me like that! You also- You also treat people like that."

The boy was still too surprised to answer that,

"Making people worried and such, did you even Tell Gilbert-sama that you left the apartment because of the cat? You're the one that always hides behind a smile even though people that know you well enough can see you're suffering! Don't think you can talk to me like that because you aren't any better!" she was panting, having shouted everything in one breath sure took its toll.

Oz looked down now, his shoes were suddenly more interesting than the girl standing in front of him.

"Oz…?" Luiza sighed, "Look I-"

"No… you're right," Oz shook his head and offered her a weak smile, "You're right…. I should look at myself first before… talking like that," he then turned around, "Well then… Gil and Alice are waiting for us… we should…"

Luiza felt guilty when seeing that, there was a reason why Oz didn't say things that were on his mind easily, because he was scared of people getting angry at him, he was scared of rejection, hate… loneliness. And she had come one of these fairs come true, she shouldn't have acted like that. "No Oz, listen I…"

"It's okay, I'm not angry…" Oz smiled at her, "We should really hurry…" he then laughed, "I don't even know where we are… so…" he was interrupted by Luiza who pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Oz, I didn't mean to say it like that," she whispered and gently stroked his hair.

Oz hesitated before wrapping his arms around the taller girl's waist, sighing and closing his eyes… for a while, he could just enjoy this moment. "You shouldn't get my hopes up, you know… that's mean."

"For now, that's fine," she smiled and gave the younger teen a peck on the lips before letting go of him. "Now, let's go. The others are waiting for us." She smiled and held his hand, for now… everything was fine.

Everything was okay, for now.

**Okaaaaaay…. Don't know if that is what you wanted. ^^ I did my best and Luiza was a very interesting character ^^ **


	30. LADWAD 30 Like a real lady

**All right, next is a request coming From Dutch puppy, and I'm very sorry for the long wait! I had this on my computer for a while but since we're still working on my room (Don't ask me how long it will take, I have no idea… my room is rather big.) But anyhow, here it is ! Next will be a request from a guest then from Sakural7865**

Like a real lady,

The atmosphere was kind of odd in the Rainsworth mansion, everyone was quiet and kept glancing at each other, mouthing 'when will she come?' at each other and when they heard the faint sound of footsteps, heels hitting the floor they would ask each other 'is it her?'.

The atmosphere was even worser in the dinning room where the mistress and her personal servant together with their guests were eating; only the girl with long brown hair seemed to not care about that as she simply enjoyed her food. While the other three kept glancing at the girl sitting next to the brown haired girl.

She just quietly ate her food, not once looking up while her cheeks had the hint of a blush on her face, that is, until the tall raven-haired man once again let out a nervous sigh. The girl dropped her fork and then glared at the male, clearly not in a good mood even though the blush on her face that showed how embarrassed she actually was.

"I-I'm sorry!" the man quickly stuttered,

"Please forgive him, mylady," the albino laughed, smiling even wider when hearing his mistress had to hide a chuckle and fake sneezed. "Gilbert-kun isn't used to seeing… such a cute and fine lady,"

Gilbert, the raven haired man glared at the albino, "Break!" he hissed,

That's when the smallest girl reacted, she as well let her fork fall on the table, it made an awful sound and her violet coloured eyes glared at each of them, except the blonde girl next to her. "Dammit, what the hell is the problem? So Oz changed into a girl because of that stupid chain! So what? Making jokes about it and acting all nervous around him won't help him!"

"Her," Break corrected her,

His mistress, Sharon Rainsworth, heir of the Rainsworth dukedom nodded and took a very lady-like sip from her tea. "Oz-sama… no," she corrected herself quickly while talking in such a sweet and innocent tone, "Oz-chan, is a lady now, so it's only proper to address her as a girl."

"Sharon-chan!" the girl, obviously Oz who had somehow changed into a girl raised her voice, it came out higher then she wanted and she blushed even harder when realizing that and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "A-ah…"

Break laughed when hearing that, "Besides, teasing lady Oz isn't something we can do that often, so let's enjoy it for the time."

The blonde teen glared at the clown but kept her mouth shut, clearly too embarrassed to say anything else, afraid to let the others hear how feminine her voice was.

"Well," Break then stood up, "I shall take my leave now,"

"Good," Alice smiled,

Sharon simply nodded, and she as well stood up. Both leaving the room, that's when Oz let out a sigh of relief and both Alice and Glibber turned to look at the girl. "Oz, you're alright, right? Does it hurt?" both asked at the same time, then glared at each other.

"I'm fine," Oz sighed, it sure had been awkward waking up with the body of a girl, but what bothered the poor little teenager the most was that right at that moment Break had entered his room, it seemed that Gilbert had been too busy with keeping Alice out of the chicken that he had forgot about waking the teen up.

And when the clown had asked Sharon to help the poor boy, it had only gotten worse.

Now it was only morning and Oz was already very tired,

"But how…?" Alice then asked, "I mean… that clown told us it's because of that chain we fought yesterday. But even I have never heard of that kind of chain." Alice seemed truly bothered about it, the girl after all didn't like seeing her precious manservant in trouble.

Oz shrugged, "I don't know, but it's fine… my body will change back after all,"

Gilbert nodded and ruffled the girl's short hair, "You're hair has grown too, huh." Gilbert spoke and glanced at the blonde hair, it was now shoulder long. "Want me to cut it?"

Oz shook her head; "It's fine, maybe when I'll turn back. Sharon-chan seems to enjoy doing my hair, let her have some fun," even though Oz had said that and smiled at her servant, still that hint of a blush was on her cheeks again.

"I see…"

"Will you turn back?" the smaller girl asked,

"Of course I will!" Oz quickly spoke, though even the girl didn't know that for sure, she sure hoped so.

"Then what about these clothes? They don't look very comfortable…"

"That's how proper ladies dress themselves," Gilbert answered instead of Oz, obliviously not noticing Oz who blushed even harder when hearing that, it was already bad enough for the poor girl that Sharon had forced her to wear that dress, other people giving comments about it made it even worse.

"Hey! I am a… prop…" Alice gave Oz a confused look, clearly she didn't know the word, Oz sighed and smiled at the girl, "Proper lady,"

"Yes, that!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Sure," he then glanced at Oz, "Look Oz, Pandora asked me to come with you two… to see if their theory of illegal contractors was right… but…" he looked at the girl, big emerald eyes, sun kissed blond hair, pale skin, a very feminine body, sitting elegantly on her chair and the Nightray didn't even dare to let his eyes rest for one second on the bit too deep décolleté, but Oz already knew what he had been doing and blushed while avoiding eye contact, suddenly her blurry reflection that the tea made was far more interesting, but she gave up on that a second later, not liking the person she saw. "I-I… well if you don't mind," she stuttered, blushing even harder while her hands rested in trembling fists on her lap, "I-I'd rather… s-stay here, I don't r-really want Pa-Pandora to find out…"

Gilbert coughed nervously when seeing his master act like that, this all must be very awkward and certainly not good for the teen's pride, what pride? He was a girl now. "I see… uhm, so then I'll just go alone?" he glanced at Alice, the girl didn't look like she wanted to go without her precious manservant, where there even moments that she liked to go somewhere without Oz? Oz was her everything after all, her sun in this dark abyss. She didn't need that stupid seaweed head, she didn't a clown, she didn't need a big sister, she needed Oz.

"It's fine, Alice. You can go, besides it would be rude if we both didn't show up, just tell them I'm sick."

Alice seemed to protest when hearing that, but when she looked into Oz's eyes she stopped, even the chain could see Oz wasn't giving her an order, nor was he requesting something, Oz was begging her to go. The teen wanted to be alone, wanted to think. Maybe even scream it out?

The girl then glanced at Gilbert, for once she didn't see disgust, she didn't see anger in these eyes when gazing at him, this didn't help. "Well…" she sighed, "I'll go with seaweed head then…" she mumbled,

Oz smiled when hearing that, "Ah well, then both of you have fun… and sorry that I can't come,"

"It's nothing, just… take it easy," Gilbert spoke and ruffled Oz's hair then stood up, "Come on stupid rabbit," the raven spoke while putting on his hat and jacket.

Alice nodded and left together with the young man, leaving Oz behind.

The young girl let out a sigh of relief and stood up as well, but she didn't follow her friends, she walked to the window and gazed outside, watching how her friends got into a carriage and left…. Another sigh. "Geez…" she breathed, she seriously didn't know how she could have kept that façade up. It felt disgusting this body, a boy… stuck in the body of a girl? It was wrong in so many levels, "Why me?" she then asked, why did this happen to her? Why?

Just staying still wouldn't get her anywhere, but neither would walking around… nothing could help her since no one know what had truly caused this, sure the chain… but the chain was gone now, sucked into the abyss where it belonged, how the hell was that going to help the poor heir of the Vesalius dukedom?

Walking around the Rainsworth mansion was boring and Oz certainly didn't like the whispers behind her back coming from the servants so decided to hide in her room, sitting on her bed, letting her elbows rest on her lap while her head rested in her hand palms, emerald eyes gazing outside of the window. This would be a very long and boring day.

That is… until he heard some weird noise coming from under her bed, she was about to jump of the bed if Break's head hadn't showed up right under the girl's dress. For a second Oz just gazed with big eyes at that eerie smile on the albino's face before sighing, "Break,"

"Still the uncute brat, I see." Break crawled from under the bed and sat down on the bed next to the depressed teen, "No, this brat is even more gloomy I see," the hatter teased.

"Not now Break," Oz meant the time, this wasn't the time to tease, she held up her hand, a sign that she refused the candy that Break had held up to her.

"A depressed Oz is no good, I liked you more at the table, and there you were blushing." Break teased, "You even blushed harder when Gilbert-kun ruffled your hair," and to prove his words he petted the teen's head; Break wasn't really the kind of person to show any sign of affection, only Sharon had seen his soft and gentle side…

Oz blushed slightly when feeling the hand through the too long sleeves pet her head, "I… I just," she coughed awkwardly,

Break smirked when seeing that, "You… actually look cute when stuttering like that, even cuter then little Gilbert-kun," Break sang.

Oz looked at Break with wide eyes when hearing that, her blush only darkened when seeing that. "S-sorry?"

And in one swift movement Oz found herself laying on her back with Break on top of her, "B…Break…" her eyes were wide and her face was so red that even a tomato would get jealous. "What…'re y…u…" words didn't found their way out as she kept staring into that single red eye that seemed more then just amused.

"What am I doing?" Break repeated the question, "Oh my Oz-kun, don't tell me you don't know what a man and a woman do when alone in a room and when the man lays on top of the woman?"

"Y-Y-You… I'm not a real lady and-" she gasped when Break gently brushed his lips against hers, her eyes widened even more and she was already out of breath by just that single action.

Break laughed when seeing this reaction, this sure was amusing, "I didn't know you were that easy to tease in this kind of state,"

"…" There was no response, Oz's mouth kept slightly parted, not being able to stay closed, breathing through his nose wouldn't give the poor teen enough breath.

"If you act like that by just lips touching, I wonder what you'll do if I actually kissed you,"

Oz looked away when hearing that, exposing her neck while doing so.

"Maybe another time," Break then caressed Oz's neck, enjoying the feeling of Oz shivering beneath his touch before standing up again. "I still have some work to do,"

Oz sat up, still blushing while avoiding eye contact. The small blond nodded,

Not liking that kind of response Break grabbed the teen's hand and pulled her of the bed, capturing her in his arms and pressing his lips on hers, for a second he felt Oz stiffen in his touch, though he smiled when Oz slowly relaxed and let Break's lips move against hers, she lifted her one hand so that she could let it rest around Break's neck while her other hand rested on the hatter's chest, she was shyly responding to the kiss.

"Well…" Break spoke when pulling back, gazing into these curious emerald eyes, the hatter couldn't be more then happy to see this sight of the teen, "I should leave now," he let go of Oz and walked to the door, not once glancing back.

"…Yeah… uhm…. Break," Oz turned around and took a few steps closer to the clown, "I… uhm,"

"Hm," Break glanced over his shoulder at the teen, "Yes?"

"You… did you do that… because I'm in this body?" Oz asked, not wanting to hear the answer,

Break laughed when hearing that, "I guess, uncute brats have always been my type," the clown sang.

Oz gave a weak smile when hearing that, "Pedophile,"

Break simply shrugged when hearing that and left the room, already looking forward to the next time.


	31. LADWad 31 Memories of a feather

**Request from a guest, pairing: Oz x Echo. Since this is my first time writing about them... I'm not really sure if it's good ^^' I did my best though! **

Memories of a feather,

He never really liked parties like these, people wearing fake smiles and being all fake nice to each other. It bothered the small boy nonetheless as he leaned against the wall as far away as possible from these people. Before the abyss it had been more then easy to talk to random strangers, but not anymore… getting to like someone you just met only lead to trouble he learned from experience. That's why he kept quiet in the background while sipping from a glass with whine while Gilbert was talking to his brother Vincent a bit further away and Alice… Alice was somewhere with Sharon talking with other girls. Not to the girl's liking of course.

Oz sighed, already wishing they would go back to the Rainsworth mansion as soon as possible.

That's when a girl noticed him, her big brown eyes widened a little, she whispered something to her friend who stood next to her and then both girls walked to Oz. "Why is such an handsome young man sitting here alone?" one of them asked.

"I'm not alone… my friends are just busy," Oz answered while smiling at the two girls.

"Would you… like to dance, sir?" the girl that had first noticed him asked.

Oz glanced at Alice who stood far away with Sharon, she as well had been gazing at him, her eyes narrowed, clearly not liking the fact that Oz was talking with other girls. But refusing would be rude, and though Oz didn't want to get to close to any strangers, there was no way that he would refuse to flirt with cute younger girls. "I would love to," he smiled.

Because he was the son of the Vesalius dukedom it was only normal that he knew how to dance, though this girl that came from a lower class family seemed to have a bit of trouble with it. "A-ah I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Oz smiled at her,

The girl started talking with him, Oz simply nodded not really paying attention to her rambling as his eyes had caught a familiar face. Eyes widened a little when seeing it was Elliot, how funny, he saw Elliot more as the quiet type that didn't like these kind of parties. He must be right, just like himself Elliot leaned against the wall with arms crossed while Leo was talking to him, but unlike Oz, Elliot seemed to be truly interested in what his servant was saying, not like this girl Oz was dancing with.

When the dance ended, it seemed that Oz had caught some other girls' attention as they were all waiting for him to dance with them. He sighed softly then put a smile on his face.

Of course he couldn't dance with them all so he decided to simply talk with them, listening to their fangirl screams and laughing because of their jokes.

That's when Gilbert joined them and suddenly Oz wasn't that handsome anymore, "Oh my! It's Gilbert Nightray-sama!" they squeeled and the crowd moved to where Gilbert stood, Vincent walked quietly around the crowd and stood next to Oz. "A real gentlemen should be disappointed that the ladies aren't looking at him anymore… though you look relieved," Vincent spoke with a calm and amused tone in his voice that he was so known of, "Oz-sama,"

"I guess I'm just very tired," Oz smiled at the other blond,

"We all are…" he chuckled, "Poor Gil, he's never been good with ladies." He lay a hand on his cheek and sighed dramatically.

"Should we help him?" Oz asked while gazing at his servant who was trying to find his way out of the maze of girls.

"Let's just enjoy the show," Vincent chuckled,

Oz laughed when hearing that, "Sounds good to me,"

"Oh my Oz-sama, I did not know you like romantic walks on the beach," Vincent suddenly spoke very loudly. Some girls turned around when hearing that, they squealed happily when hearing that. "You do, Oz-sama?" they asked and ran back to the boy. "That is so romantic!" a girl sang.

Oz sighed, damn that Vincent. "A-ah well actually I-"

"Ah if it isn't Elliot," Vincent spoke,

Elliot's eyes widened when hearing his name, he made a sign that Vincent had to quiet down, but as soon as the girls noticed him as well some of them walked to Elliot as well, causing Oz to lift an eyebrow. Never had he thought that Elliot as well was very famous with the girls. He chuckled softly before returning his attention back to the girls that were talking to him. Damn that Vincent.

"Oh my, Gilbert-sama is showing his abs," Oz quickly said after a while, all the girls quickly turned their heads and while they did that Oz turned around and walked away.

Gilbert frowned while following Oz with his eyes, seriously Oz…

Oz let out a sigh of relief when he made it into the garden without anyone noticing him. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the stairs and looking up at the sky.

He heard the sound of footsteps, when turning his head to where the sound came from he suddenly smiled very brightly, a real smile this time. "Echo-chan!"

"Just Echo!" the girl corrected him quickly, Oz laughed when hearing that. "So it really is you,"

"Of course, Echo is Echo." The girl answered; even though you couldn't hear it in her voice she must have been confused.

Oz nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah," he chuckled, "So why aren't you at the party,"

"Echo shouldn't be at a party," was the simple answer,

"Don't say that, come on, I'll dance with you." Oz smiled and offered her his arm, yet the girl still shook her head. "Come on, don't be shy, I'm sure Vincent won't mind either!"

Her eyes seemed to widen a bit when hearing her master's name, before they returned back to normal. "Echo doesn't want to go,"

The teen sighed, "Fine, fine…so then how about you'll sit next to me, so that we can talk?" he asked and petted the spot next to him, the girl seemed to think about that, she then nodded slowly and sat down next to Oz.

"It has been a while since I last talked with you," Oz smiled, "I'm happy, since that time after the festival I couldn't talk with you anymore…"

Echo simply gazed at Oz, showing him she was paying attention but did not answer.

"Ah that's right! Do you still have that feather I gave you?"

And her eyes widened again when hearing that, "The… feather?" she mumbled, the hint of a blush on her face. She looked away, "Does… Does Oz-sama know what it means… giving that feather?"

Oz thought about it, "A woman told me you had to give it to someone you like, and I like Echo-chan!"

"You give it your lover," Echo spoke, her voice softer then usual,

Oz gazed at her with wide eyes, he was blushing as well. He gazed with big eyes at Echo, the girl shyly looked back at him. She gulped, her heart beating faster then usual. She wondered, why did Oz always made her feel like that?

"A-ah I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… uhm," Oz apologized, "It's just- I've never- well…" he looked away, embarrassed as well.

Echo shook her head, "Oz-sama didn't know, so it's nothing bad…" she wondered, why did she feel so sad? "Echo should… uhm," she stood up again, "Check if Vincent-sama needs anything,"

"No wait, Echo chan I-" Oz grabbed her too long sleeves, "Uhm look I… uhm…"

"Oz-sama?" the girl questioned, confused.

"Would you… like to stay a bit longer?"

She was silent for a while, then nodded and sat back down next to Oz. She noticed Oz was acting a bit nervous, "Oz-sama,"

"Y-yes?" Oz jumped up from surprise,

"Next time, Echo will buy something for you. To return the favor,"

"You don't have to…"

They were silent after that, just looking at the sky and counting the stars. Echo's eyes widened when she saw a shooting star, she glanced at Oz, the boy seemed to have seen it to as he was following it with his eyes until it was gone. He then noticed the girl staring at him, smiling gently at her. The girl was confused, her heart seemed to beat faster and she had this odd urge to lean forward… she was surprised to see Oz had the same thought as her as he leaned a bit closer to her, he gently lay a hand on her shoulder. The girl shyly came closer, and it seemed as if her heart suddenly stopped beating when she felt Oz's warm lips on hers. Oz was gentle, gently moving his lips against hers. Echo slowly raised both hands and let them rest on Oz's cheeks as she kissed him back. She didn't mind Oz's other hand resting on her hips; it was odd… never had she felt like that and she wasn't sure if Vincent-sama would allow this. What if Zwei would tell him? It actually didn't matter at that time, at that time she felt real, she didn't feel like the Echo of noise, it was if she truly was someone that mattered to this world, to Oz.

Oz finally pulled back, his eyes fluttered open as he gazed into Echo's eyes, his eyes widened a little when seeing the hint of a smile on the girl's face, just seeing her smile made him smile like a complete idiot. "Echo-chan you're cute,"

"Just Echo," she corrected him,

And Oz could only laugh when hearing that as he kissed her again, moving closer to her body yet still somehow taking his distance.

"…Oz!"

He sighed when hearing his servant shouting his name in the distance, "Gil…" he mumbled as he let go of Echo and sat a few inches farther away, much to both their disappointment, but it was right on time since Gilbert showed up then followed by Vincent who seemed to be trying to calm his brother down, as usual Gilbert had been more then worried when Oz stayed too long away.

"Oz! Dammit! I was worried,"

Oz laughed when hearing that, "I'm fine, silly."

Vincent glanced at Echo, the girl wasn't blushing anymore and she just gazed with these emotionless eyes of hers at the others, she made a small bow when seeing Vincent gazing at her.

"Anyhow, it's time to go back. That stupid rabbit is annoying,"

Oz nodded when hearing that, he stood up and dusted himself off. He then turned to Echo and offered her a hand, the girl refused it and stood up as well. They both returned to the two Nightray's side.

Gilbert and Vincent were walking firstly, it seemed that Vincent still had some things to say to his brother but Gilbert was already looking around with a bored expression.

Enjoying the moment, Oz quickly grabbed Echo's arm and pulled her a bit closer to give her a peck on her cheek. He winked at her and then let go of her, putting both hands in his pockets as if nothing had happened. The girl blushed but as soon as that blush was gone it seemed as if nothing had happened.

They both went their own ways, both looking forward to the next time they would meet.


	32. AN

**A short A.N**

**For these waiting for their request, I am very sorry for the long wait. But I'm having some problems with them all,  
You see I still have my other stories I'm working on, also I hae this huge writer's block and sometimes I have to force myself into writing but then the things I write aren't... well ya know, good.  
**

**Anyhow, here's the list with requests I will write:**

**Sakural7865, who has a few requests,**

**Along the path of doing everything for Lacie Jack became obsessed with Oz and everything about him...**

**So no romance, just Jack trying to find everything out about this odd creature called the B-rabbit... I'm thinking about Oz not showing any interest in him at all... ^^**

**Then there is also,  
**

**Another is a request to listen to the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' to see what muse springs from that, I think I might use Ozbert for that one. **

**Then,**

**ElliOz where Elliot catches Oz playing Lacie on the violin... well they did mention that Oz can play both the violin and the piano... but somehow I really like the idea of Oz liking the violin more then the piano ^^  
**

**There will be romance in this one, I guess, right? **

**Anyhow, there is also an Leoz version for this, don't know if I can make this romance... I don't have anything against this pairing at all, I just really see them as great friends when I write about them. I do like reading romance stories about them but I really have no idea how to write it on my own... I will do my best if that is what you want! :D**

**and the last request I got in was from Dothelalalalala (guest)  
**

**FemOz, having a wet dream with Jack when she's in a relationship with Gil, but is it really a dream she has?**

**So I am guessing this will in the world of Pandora, just Jack taking advance of a poor girl I guess... **

**These are the requests I will be/am working on, And I will post them as soon as possible, this is just a short A.N to let you folks know I haven't forgotten about you ^^**

**ANd I think the request of Dothelalalala (That are a lot of la's...) will also be the LAST one that I will accept with genderbend in... I noticed that I find it harder to write about genderbends then just keeping their usual gender ^^**

**So if you have a request, I am very sorry to say, I will not change the genders anymore. It confuses me, and I have problems with the names then, after all Oz is a boy names, Alice is a girls name, Gil is a boys name... **

**That's all!**

**Thanks for the many reviews! They really make me happy! **

**LovelyDemon**


End file.
